Drabbles of the Hazbin Hotel's Counselor
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A tale of randomly connected drabbles to a keeper of Limbo or Purgatory as others may know it as. Has been asked for to do an unbecoming favor within the underworld and if it was anyone else, it wouldn't have come to be. But it was Lucifer, whom pleaded to an old ally from years past. It can't be that bad? OCs added. Read and review.
1. China Aster - Patience

**China Aster**

"I must say it is strange to see you here, Lucifer. In so many years no less." A voice stated monotone when a loud burst of colorful flames, screams, and the lighting tapping of a cane filled the void. Shadows curling about the fainted bares of a study room with books, simple furniture, and lighting flicking wildly by the new arrival.

"Yes, I would say the same." Lucifer echoed stepping out a bright burning hellfire portal and standing before the other being in a void of nothing, wide smile with pointed teeth spoke in calmness once doing a glance of them. "I see Limbo is lively as ever or this your private chambers?"

"Coy and yes in a way. How can I help you, Lucifer? I know that this surpise visit isn't for your own amusement. Should I be worry of your calm demeter?"

"Maybe. Though, admit you're happy to see me. That could cheer me up." Lucifer stated smugly with a loose airy laugh.

"Hardly, but I know you well enough to ware me out to prove me wrong."

"Another time."

"How is the family?"

"Never been better. Lilith still wished you came to the ceremony, the flowers you sent though. Still have them after so long. Not even into ash."

"I would hope not, I work hard to keep what's in my garden in spades. Still... if I have a moment to pass the watcher, I'll send fresh ones."

A light laugh broke through his tight smile, before saying. "No doubt she'll love it. My thanks."

"It's nothing. How about your daughter, little Charolette?"

"You've been in your tower for far too long, Hesediel. My daughter isn't so little anymore and too good for her own sake."

"Don't be rude. Sounds like you did well as a father. Be proud."

"Never said I wasn't... I... I just..."

The bright lean being turned to face the demon, face devoted of emotion compare to the tones within his voice. Placing books on the low desk between them. Hesediel wave his hand and soft music played.

"Feeling better?"

"You always know when to be too good as well. Much, my thanks again."

"Comes with the practice, you weren't the most easy partner to work with."

Lucifer could feel his smile grow and could only tease in return. "But, we made do up to the end. Though thinking you would be here, unheard of."

"A price to pay for but I haven't any regret. It would go against everything I have done for myself and others here. Just taking it day by day. Even if a little mischief ruffles my feathers."

Lucifer gave a chuckle before stepping closer, being within arms distance of the other. Who in return never moved an inch and awaited for the other to speak. In that notion it made Lucifer smile stretch farther while twiddling his apple cane. Though for a moment neither spoke, the other stood without question, though the look of worry wasn't hard to miss. Not the worry of fear for one's life but worry of an old friend. Lucifer could feel his tainted soul oddly relex well.

"Indeed..."

A slight twitch was given off from the holy being. Weak but spoke volumes of the offsetting tone of the demon. Hesediel reached out from beneath heavy robes to lay a comforting hand on the other's shoulder.

"Lucifer?"

Hearing his name spoken, snapped him out of whatever deep haze he found himself in.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Lucifer answered simply, patting the hand off him in kind, straighten himself before saying. "You have patience and care. Always had then and now. For that, I ask if you could bare a favor for me. Even after so long, I just don't know who else to ask that it won't end in, very temping bloodshed. And as much as this ills me. P-please."

The other didn't say a word at first, having a calm look of thinking. Though deep down, having the other denied was unlikely.

"If it was any other demon or angel, I would decline-"

"Polilty and bluntly, I remember."

"Yes. Good. So what do you need in this favor of yours?"

"Let us get settle and I'll tell you all. Though, I think one thing is clear."

"What?"

"Those robes are going to have to go." Lucifer started, removing the hood all the same despite the askew reach for it, adding. "Purple is your color though, I can make it work. Maybe a trim too."

"How lovely." The reply came dryly that made the demon happy to hear an old familiar voice that deep yet fraglie as thin China after what felt like a millennia and pi.


	2. Cosmos - Modesty

**Cosmos**

No words were said in the Happy Hotel. As Niffty and her latest new and quiet cleaning partner, already earning his keep in the passing months, got to work spurcing up the sparing rooms. Following the demanding and odd orders of Alastor's vision. In anyone's other right mind, they would complain and call out to Alastor in not using his magic to simply; lend a hand. Niffty knew of how the deer demon could be like. Unaware to most cases, so did the new worker did as well.

"Oh, Hesy!"

"Hesediel is fine, Miss. Niffty."

"But..."

Hesediel caught the pout and with a sigh, let the other win the silent battle.

"Very well, what is it?"

"I'm going to check on the sheets in the dryer, okay Hesy?"

"That's fine. I got this."

"Great! I'll be right back!"

The being known as Hesediel went on dusting. Pausing when fixing up the busted flowerpot that rest on the tea table the room came with. Brushing off the dust, running his fingers over cracks and chips, slowly having the spider lines and aged mildew fade. Looking over the simple black pot before setting it down. Rejusting it a few times before tapping his fingers on the pot's rim and array of flowers bloomed and long, kinked vines spiral out in a haunting matter to stick to the table to keep it from falling over.

"My, my, aren't you being fancy, my boy!"

"Hello Alastor, is there something you need? I hope not, I already have an appointment with Mr. Dust-"

"As much that is enjoyable to see you get tangled in that feminine fellow's blue fantasy for my time well spent. You know well why I am here."

"Again? If you have a problem, as I guess. Take it up with Luicfer. I'm just following orders. Now, please move, the rugs need fixing." Hesediel said, toying with his suspenders to a low shimmer at his finger tips, while his back is to Alastor.

"Clearly. Given that's all you ever been good for, my dearest eggplant."

"And your insults are just as childish as before. Whatever you want from me, Alastor, you're not getting it. I'm sorry." The vacant face being said, turned to the other, adjusting his glasses.

"Aren't you just being an honest dove here?"

"Have I never been before?"

"Depends."

"Alastor, what is it you want?"

"Oh, it is very simple, little dove."

"State it now. I need to finish this room and four others. Plus this day's worth of-"

The shadows around them warped, Hesediel not moving an inch when some of the dark tentacles wrapped around his neck, left arm, and right leg. Trapping him, yet, made no flitch through it all. Eyes boring into each other.

"I think some stuff is overdue. I'm done with you to make the first move. Now. Fight back. Do it. Just as before, make the first move, go on." Alastor smiled with empty eyes, having the shadows squeeze while hardly yielding to some of the holy wears on the being before the deer demon.

The other said not a word. Waiting for either Alastor to get his fill or likely surcum to passing out. Whatever came first as dull pale eyes looking through shades eyed, unaware to the deer demon.

"Fight-"

"I forgive you."

The shadow tentacles recoiled back as if burned, likely to the sizzling that faded into the abstract shadow lines. Alastor having his cane speaker out and up in front of him like a shield or sword. Even as the smile stay long and sharp, those eyes of the deer demon bored fires of hatred.

"What are you up to?"

"Thought it best to say while we were alone. I know how you can be, my friend."

Alastor's wide grin twitched and eyes zoned into a deep and hollow view. "Your goodwill is a sickness, I hope you know that. And we are far from being chummy."

"Between you and I, agreeable. Yet, Lucifer and you are the same as ever."

"Maybe in your dilutions, it's quite sad how far you fallen into this to make yourself better."

"To each their own, Alastor. I'm looking but your jest do not help." Hesediel said, finishing the drapes spread even, minding not of the heated stare on his back.

"How admirable to think you think I would."

"I call it just being modest. How did it go again-"

"Your words don't mean anything here, my boy. Stop it. Nothing but a hollow curse from your so-called Almighty."

"I don't see-"

"What happen then is in the past. Wake up."

The other rubbed his neck, a sign for the other to see as the face couldn't do so, before answering. "I know. But I never got to say it to you before-"

Alastor was suddenly inches from the others. The crooked point of his cane jabbed deeply into the other's side. Awaiting for the moment to do a finishing blow.

"It's meaningless."

"Still... I forgive you, not by the holy vow but as the past once there long ago. What happen is in the past, yes. But it doesn't stop the guilt and a lot of wondering."

A burst of laughter came and went, that smile splitting wide as eyes burned when saying. "Guilt? What guilt could you ever have? I mean really. A Dominion groveling? Priceless! Best joke I have heard in a while."

"It is guilt. The fact I was useless to you and Luicfer. You guys did so much for me and when I tried to return the promises... I'm sorry and I forgive you. Please know that."

A brow on Alastor twitched by the words and the loud humming of Niffty returning. Though the wide smile was forever in place.

"I guess your luck haven't run out, yet. Until next time, little plum dove."

The warning did not go unnoticed. And seconds before Niffty enter the room. Hesediel was bussing away as if nothing happen. Miracling away the mark's from Alastor with ease. Finishing up last touches as Niffty enter the room.

"I'm back! Oh wow, look at what you done, Hesy! Lovely."

"Just following orders. Like the flowers? I know to most will be off put by them-"

"Oh, stop it, Hesy. You're too hard on yourself. It's flowers, daisies and cosmoses. I do love them! We should have the main hall decorate with these. Charlie would love them, too! Liven this place up. After we rid more of the dust, bugs, and shambles! This place going to be spotless!"

"Be sure to run it by her, it is her hotel after all."

"Spoiled sport."

"Sorry. It's just in my nature to keep some order here." The words were said in bland, but it was enough to get the other to laugh in understanding the meaning.


	3. Cornflower - Strength

**Cornflower**

"Don't overthink yourself, Miss. Motha. What you are feeling is very natural."

"Coming from someone that probably never emotated once in his goddamn life. That's rich."

Silence filled the office for a number of seconds. Soon a groan was given by Vaggie, a look of misery painted deeply into her pores. Her hands hid her face, peeking when hearing the other's hand write clear and fast.

"Would that be a sense of envy or just frustration based on the last few weeks to my arrival?"

"I guess. I'm still trying to get use some of the other batards."

"To which one?"

Vaggie gave a low growl and a mutter of colorful Spanish slipped in.

"Miss-"

"I don't fucking know. Whatever I'm feeling doesn't matter. Charlie's happiness does, not mine."

"To health you give in her. Don't forget yourself along the way. It's the most common sign of an unhealthy relationship."

"In what way?"

"Devotion to one another is a sign of strength. In showing you both a temple to each other. But the twin towers can't stand at bow height if one creator lends to many bricks and paste by the glory within how the sunlight shines. Simply saying, build what you have together. Not apart nor playing who matters more. Think of how Miss. Charlie would feel if you weren't taking care of yourself. How would that go?"

The counselor watched as the words sink. Pondering a bit if phrasing them would be better, the twist in his pen as a stream of fear flash passed the other's eyes. Much the last thing needed.

"Perhaps that was too much of a dive, Miss. Motha, we can-"

"No, I got what you meant there. And if I can be honest?"

"Whatever you say is between us. No one else. Lie or not, self healing is the goal."

"Yeah. I get it... Doc... I... at times feel like we, Charlie and I should have never met..."

"That's normal. Self worth is all the same. But to add on, would you be at peace if you two broke up?"

Silence played out with the ticking clock at his desk echoed. Vaggie turns a bit on the couch before finding herself sitting up. Look at the older man in front of her.

"I-I can't see my life without her. Up till I met her, nothing went right and wasn't like my mortal life was any better. Yet, that connection... that spark was just so... I don't how to explain it. I understand if this kind of love is weird to you, Doc."

"I was not hired to judge, Miss Motha. I was hired to help and help; I will do just that. Despite the rift that has gone on, the universe can't be seen in black and white forever. Understand? Bare in mind, I'm part of a hidden peace. Purgatory is no walk in the park, but that feel to be mortal and a second chance. Many couldn't ask for more than that. It's how some would say... hmm..."

"Complicate?"

"Yes, that works. And in my way I make it work while remembering what, outside of it matters, too. The confusion of it makes me strong and I want to see why and maybe, just maybe, add something to it. Understand?"

"A bit."

"I say for now, start small. Give time for yourself. Find a day off and be away from this stress. Make some of the days special if you choose to as well. Take Miss. Charlie on dates and be together and if it feels like you can breathe. Let what happens, happen. Talk about this with her, if you want. This dream matters a lot to her, just as her happiness to you, but it takes time and depending on those who come those doors, it might fail. The support for that reality needs to be known, or you'll both will become blind sighted. And sadly, your relationship, might fall apart as well."

"A little dramtic with those thoughts?"

"My taste in literature might be at fault there, excuse that. But I do mean what I said."

Vaggie let a slip of chuckle come, but hushed when catching his sights.

"I wasn't laughing at what you said. It was a nice pep talk. Ham fisted a bit, but I get it."

"Laughing also has calmed you, too."

"Yeah, it's nice. I can't remember the last time I did even that. I mean, I can't recall when I gave an honest smile either. This fucking sucks."

"Perfection of a being is unheard of. Though the one that has flaws and lives life, has done it right. That second wind is with those dear to you, cherish it."

"Sure Doc." Vaggie said, with a fair smile. Progress. They could sense it and Vaggie spoke again after catching the time. "So, same time next week?"

"I look forward to it, miss. See you then and hopeful our next chat won't be as horrid."

Vaggie gave another short laugh before saying. "Don't sell yourself short, Doc. I'll take this any day of week, trust me. A cheesy pet talk goes a long way." Ending with a slight smirk.

"And with that, I know you'll be alright. Only those strong inside and out will heal. It's quite beautiful."

"Sure Doc. See you next week or supper?" She asked, jokingly.

"Funny. Take care."

To that, the counselor was alone. Finishing up notes and stacking files away. Now and then, glanced at the time. Wondering if to call it earily if the next client didn't show. With a sigh focused on work before hearing a familiar bothersome knock. The door opening with a sliding ease.

"Hey Handsome, you still want that offer? Been weeks but, hey, I got a personal day for just us. You, me, and the sheets. Or if you-"

"Evening, Mr. Dust. Have a seat. Business as usual." The doctor said, finally after searching crazy for Angel Dust's casework. Turning to face and noticing how close the spider demon got. Though, the doctor didn't show displeasure or signs it didn't bother either him.

That alone made Angel frown and sat down glumly on the plush navy couch. "You're no fun."

"During these hours? No, not really."

"Or any hours. Wuss."

"Anything interesting happen last week?" Hesediel asked, making sure Angel Dust was comfy and his needed files on the desk before him. Pen in hand. Glancing towards his patient through rimless glasses.

"I broke my record of how many golf balls I can shove up my ass. I filmed it, want to see it, Handsome?"

"Going to have to decline, sorry."

"Liar."

"Not something in my nature. Bold statement to make you think that. Thank you."

"It wasn't a complement, werido."

"I think it is."

Angel gave a groan to that, in asking. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You show up and your... nicknames are not as vulgar. Either this is just a way to get into my pants or you want to heal. Either way, I find this progress. Minus of what strange objects you compassionately abuse your body with for amusement. You haven't come in with as many bruises or cuts in the last month, so that is saying something. I'm happy to see that, Mr. Dust."

"Y-yeah... well, whatever..."

Hesediel looked over notes, glancing in time to see an odd look on Angel's face. Leaving that as a side note, before asking. "How about family? How's your sister doing? You said there was a scuffle with an old fling of hers, given with what her boyfriend... again, my apologies... when you went to visit her. How did that go?"

That seem to spark a different side in Angel. The doctor hope he could keep the lush spider on track. Unlikely, but it's nice to dream. Just got to stay strong now. Heaven help him.


	4. Italian Aster - Afterthoughts

**Italian Aster**

The city was lively as ever. Between of the downtown turf wars to the high end well off demons. Pentagram City was certainly thriving. The sensitive dangers of it all were not a miss, as Hesediel causally deflected a small bomb approaching and about to hit Charlie. Whom duck with a surpise squeak before wincing of the aftermath to bomb end up hitting. Unamused of Razzle and Dazzle adding needless help in the matter. Charlie would call for them later, after they calmed down.

"You alright, Miss. Charlie?" Hesediel asked, taking a glance away from the list in his hand.

She turned from disspontmrnt to well smiles, keeping in pace with the tall holy being. "Oh, yes, very much. Great saved there. Is your hand okay?"

He showed his hand, then said. "Hardly a scratch. Nothing to worry about. Though when you said the streets were a little wild. You were not speaking in larks."

She laughs, awkward to the truth but as well to the slight playfulness of his words. Saying with ease. "Yep. And given that you are new and all, I wanted to show you around. While we... what did you need to do?"

Charlie's last words ended soft and unsure, speaking at the paper in his hand. Pouting when again, realizing she couldn't read the words.

"Gathering. There are few things my colleagues think I am in need of and are just worried about me, that's all."

"What text is even that? I look in ever parts of the libraries. And nothing. Nada. Zero."

"Enochian."

She was suddenly patting her clothes, stating. "Hold on, I think I have a tissue on me."

He patted her shoulder to stop before he said. "I didn't sneeze, Miss. Charlie. Thank you though. Enochain is the text you are speaking of. An old dead angelico language of the heavens. Hardly anyone uses it anymore. Only those of high ranks could be able to read or even speak it."

Her eyes sparkled with new knowledge, leaning closer as they neared one of the shops Hesediel was looking for. Asking with pure curiosity. "That's amazing. But wait, if no one uses it anymore... why do you and your Limbo friends do?"

"Safety reasons. Given the tensions going on, we're trying not to get involved. Minus me being here, that's very different. Okay, cod ashes and whatever in the paradox is Malware's screams are." Hesediel said, walking through the aisles, cart in hand as Charlie walked ahead, looking for what the other needed.

"Found them." Charlie called out from uphead, adding. "Still, I can't thank you enough for your service."

"It's nothing." He muttered while checking off the item, pushing the cart forward to the next part of the store. Hyper aware of the odd and sketchy stares they were getting, but if Charlie wasn't worried, he wouldn't add fuel to the fire in full blast, saying. "Lilith was a kind soul long ago and owning up on that favor for her, is the least I can do. Would not want to disappoint, you know?"

"Compare to others disappointment of me and this project, I don't call it nothing. Even my father doesn't want me around anymore."

"I wouldn't say that. From what I understand, he loves you no matter what. He worries and at times, his greatest weakness that of his pride which blind his better judgment. Give him time, he'll come around and be rooting for you."

"Doubtful." She hollows out, before finding the other item. They found a spice sections and see of there was any to what is marked. Out of the blue she said. "I'm just a large shiner on his image. Princess of Hell but wants to make hell like the place he can't stand. What a great daughter I must be to him."

"True. There are parts of their world he loathes, but not without reason. Same here, he sure hasn't change in the slightest."

Hesediel paused in his steps, realizing too late of his slip. Face lack of emotion as ever when Charlie looked to him, pounderment clear and peaked in her eyes.

"Did you know my father before he fell?" She whispter, still lace with excitement and waiting for a reply.

"We're familiar with each other. Nothing to write tales of, sorry, Miss. Charlie."

She deflated from his words, looking away before soon found herself, fiddling with some of the spice bottles. Only an airy sigh was heard.

"Oh..."

Hesediel watched with a still body, unsure what to say but the words found a way, fixing his rimless shades on his nose. "A story I think would interest you was how much a the prankster your father was, I never got work done with that madman. Yet, I once dared to call that man a friend. Had to bail him out a few times. He was quite the spirited type." He lowers his shades to Charlie, with a mirth in his eyes that could be seen as a small grin, to say. "Must run in the family."

His shoulders relaxed when seeing a small smile from on her lips. Faint but it was better than the former gaze.

"I see." Was all she said as they went on the rest of the day, with only few other hitches. One them being her asking. "Would my dad not be happy if he knew you were here, without you informing him?"

"Honestly?" He asked, seeing Charlie eyeing him along through the last store of the day and heading back to the hotel.

"Yeah."

Even with her voice sounding fragile, her stance was another. To that, Hesediel honored it by doing the same in reply. Even if the remembering afterthoughts could bring trouble later, he was doing this for his friend, the most he could do.

"No. He wouldn't have been. Believe or not, I was of the few to plead him not to fall. Yes, Miss. Charlie, I had that much hope in him. As you said, every demon has a rainbow. I once saw his but to others, one voice is never enough. It takes a whisper to form a crowd to scream. Remember that."

There was a mixture of feelings striding through Charlie after hearing this. Already, in her core there was more than what the holy being was sharing. But he was hushed. Almost to how mom acted like between her and her father. Protecting what they care about and to her father, he I'm a way said the same for her cause. Her father and this holy being were close, in her guessing, to where Hesediel would say such things about her father. It made her heart break yet swell. Schooling her face and gave a proud nod.

"I'll make sure to do that. Thanks Hesy."

"It's no problem, Miss. Charlie."


	5. Pansy - Dissemination

**Pansy**

Today was something marked as a semi-day off for Hesediel. Though anything that needed his help outside of the hotel. Anything back home was done and in good hands. Leaving him to his devices. Enjoyable in the newly expanded library with a thick book in one hand and a warm mug of honey-milkbutter. Letting the relaxing hellfires within the fireplace in swirls of red, orange, pinks, and smoky greens. Peaceful to put it simply.

Until during mid-sip something wet and still touched near his pants. Not even close to reacting to it, place his things down on the table near him. A normal reaction in seeing an animal inside, not odd. Peak of instrest when it's a small piglet.

"Either you are a run away pet or someone's dinner." Hesediel said, reaching out to pet the piglet between the ears, the little creature enjoying the affection greatly. The holy being moved slow to stand, not to scare it, but that was in vain when a voice called. Frightening the piglet away from the noise.

"Here piggy-piggy. Here piggy... where are you, you walking piece of ham and bacon. Come out, I just to play with you."

"You're meal ticket isn't here, Alastor. You just missed it." Hesediel called out when around one of the book wall shelves, somewhat blocking from the dear demon going further.

Alastor only giving a slim smile on his face, cane out and tapping heavily on Hesediel's crossed arms.

"I'll be the judge of that. Count this as part of your break. I'll kill you another day."

"I look forward to it."

A crude shoulder bump was exchanged, before Hesediel was left alone. He counted a few seconds, then went in the opposite direction. Finding the piglet with ease, hiding under one of the lush couches. Hesediel luring the pink oinker with ease and left, quickly, when hearing Alastor's echoes nearing.

Hesediel marked it as day one when meeting the little pig. Handing it to Vaggie, as she was more aware of who the owner was. That didn't stop from the piglet seeking out or happening upon the other, and vise versa as well. The two became an unlikely pair, after that, in the following odd days they found each other. Another day happen spotting the same pig with a young spider female demon.

The piglet spotted the purple clan being, wrestling out of the young women's arms and trotting over. Hesediel making sure it didn't get hurt while the young woman was calling out to the creature.

"No! Nuggets, come back! I don't want bro to be mad at me! Come back!"

Hesediel swiftly picked up the creature and met the female demon half way. The woman panted a bit, trying to gather herself. Understandable, seeing the shoes she was wearing weren't meant to be running in.

"Your pet, miss."

"Thank you." She said, able to breathe easily and cuddling the little pink beast in her arms. Letting it squirm a little bit, until Hesediel reached out and stroke the ears to calm the piglet.

"A little troublemaker I take it?"

She letted a row of giggles, holding the pet close to her face when saying. "Yep! Just like his daddy. My brother is normally able control this little wiggler better but he had work and he doesn't trust his roommates."

"I wouldn't as well, given where we are. Do you need any help?" He asked, petting the pig until it was sleeping limp in the women's arms, who in return was surpise.

"You're really good with him."

"I am very familiar with this little one. You could say, we keep in touch often."

She laughed again, bells of good nature from the belly. Saying with a content grin and an outstretch hand. "I'll take your word for it, Stretch. And damn, where my manners? I'm Molly."

He returns the gesture in kind. "Hesediel. Most here call me Hes or Hesy though."

She cocked her head cutely, smile still in place when the handshake was over. "Strange. You don't look anything like the snake demons, pretty boy."

"I just roll with it."

"Ah, got cha."

"As I was asking before, do you need any help? Make up for having that mini panic attack."

Her grin grew when saying. "Thank you. I got a lot of errands and a few extra hands would be great."

"Lead the way, miss. I think it would best, as a young maiden such as you, should be getting home before dark. Call it as my own relief here."

"A classic man. Careful, if you meet my brother, he might just eat you up. You could say he likes the ones that are a challenge. Sometimes."

"Compare to what I normally have to deal with, I think I can handle it."

"Yeah? You should see how my brother talks about this doctor person he's been seeing for after work. I swear, it's like he's a kid again. I missed that."

"How so?"

"My brother grew up too fast you could say."

"I know someone like that as well. I think he's making great progress. What's your brother like, maybe we can cross referencs, I could give you some tips and you as well? No need for names, of course. Again, to make up for little Nuggets running on you."

"Hesy, you are too good for this underworld."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Days faded well from that and into a more resent prestent. Hesediel was cleaning up after his rare appointments with Alastor, having the chess board placed back on the high shelves. Nosing through the books they read in silence. Most meetings with Alastor were less talking, compare to how Alastor was in public and when they were alone within the hotel. Hesediel wasn't sure to make of it. He'll look into that later.

Once the books were back in place. He went farther away, just a little curtain was place next to the kitchnet. Pushing the cloth away, spotting the piglet sleeping well. He found the poor thing on the run from Alastor again and the little creature to hide close by. Hesediel chanted softly into the cloth in hand, letting a faint glow come and go, refreshing the hidden spell. Childish in notion, but messing with Alastor was a sense of contentment.

He released the sheet when hearing the door open, checking his watch. Surpise to see his next appointment was early. Turning to face not one but two demons entering his office.

"Hesy!" The young familiar blonde spider girl gleed, rushing up to hug the other. Despite how awkwardly it was return, Molly stayed upbeat.

"Hello, Miss. Molly, how are you?"

"Ex-"

"Oh! I've been good. Surpise to see you here."

"I'm Mr. Dust's counse-"

"Hey!"

They turn to the male demon spider. In shock and pink etches arising on his face. Lips moving to shout again, but Hesediel cut in. "Evening, Mr. Dust, good to see you. Even this early."

Released from the hug from Molly, setting her near a spot on the couch, and was about to reach for Angel, but he huffed around him and sat himself on the couch.

"Whatever. How the hell do you know my sister, creep?"

Molly frowned at her brother, before saying. "Angie, be nice. Hesy is the guy I told you about that was helping me out. I had no idea at the time, really."

"Yeah, doesn't change that your chump boyfriend got all act up about it. Fucking wonderful."

Hesediel added in. "I'm sorry, but what happen there Miss. Molly? Are you o-"

"Forget that! You playing house with my sister or something, fucker?" Angel growled, looking ready jump Hesediel, out in rage this time.

"No." Hesediel answered looking right at the porn star, when saying with a firm tone "I understand you are a very free thinker here, Mr. Dust. But get too-"

"I'll think whatever I damn well please. Fuck with my sister, your ass will be shining my shoes."

A short pause of silence played out, before a soft voice broke it.

"Angie..."

"What?!"

The loud shouting shook the nerves of his sister, having her respond just as bold. Hesediel left with little to know what to do. He sat back, watch them ideally while taking notes about this. As in seeing that if he spoke, Angel would just inflict the anger on him. It was interesting to see this domestic side of Angel though. A protective brother and not the horny porn star looking for a quickie.

After some time, through cursing, slurs, and such else the siblings were able to find a middle ground. Unaware of the audience they had. Only noticing when Hesediel spoke.

"Are you two okay now?"

"Oh, yeah, we're fine, Hesy."

"Blow me."

Molly turned to her brother, shocked and disappointed. In saying. "Angie, be nice. This saint is trying to help you."

"Bite me." Angel muttered, sinking low into his seat. Upper arms crossed, while his lower arms wrapped around him.

That action caught Hesediel the most. His patient was unease about something, to that he probe gently, asking to Molly. "Miss. Molly, would you be kind to explain to me what happen. Mr. Dust, just take a breather for now, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Angie..." Molly whispered, letting a sigh out before answering to the doctor. "My boyfriend saw us hanging out when you were helping me with errands and helping me walk my brother's pet. He took it the wrong way and yeah..."

"I see." Hesediel started with, writing down some notes, then went to the next questions. "Does your lover normally act like this? You were not hurt were you?"

"Like I let that asshat hurt her. His days are fucking numbered in all the fucks I give."

"Angie... no, we talk about this. I'll be fine."

Hesediel noticed how Angel's lower arms hugged closer to his being by his sister's words.

"If I may add something to this?"

"Sure Hesy." Molly answered, while her brother looked away with eyes closed and jaw set tightly.

"Maybe for the time being, just for a while, you take a break from your boyfriend. For your brother's sake, he wants you to be okay. Maybe let him stay for a couple nights. Show you can handled yourself and in case your boyfriend comes back and nothing has change... well, I'll leave that up to you."

"Would the princess be okay with me not here? I'm on thin ice as is after the last trouble I got in."

"I'll speak with Miss. Charlie about this and hopeful by the end of the day, you can visit your sister for a while. I think as long you don't do anything too extreme, I'll allow it. And I'm sure Miss. Charlie will too."

"Thank you, Hesy."

"No issue-"

"What about my piglet? Her landlord doesn't care much for pets and no way I can leave my baby here. Alastor been trying to fry Fat Nuggets up for a while."

"Ah, that is no issue either." Hesediel stated, standing from his seat and beken Angel to follow. Molly did as well, in seeing the doctor remove the sheet to show the piglet tuck away in a nook area of the small sink of the kitchenette, living like a prince with the setup he had.

"Your pet has taken quite a liking to me. Not that I mind, he's good company and watching Alastor in misery is just a bonus." Hesediel stated bluntly, eyeing how Angel was taking to it, seeing it was a wise move.

Molly cooed and went to pick up the piglet cuddling the little creature. Hesediel watched in kind, but left unsure to do with Angel's reaction.

"Feel better?"

Angel had a crooked smile on his face, while his normal stance returned. Leaning hotly against the good doctor, very much purring. "You sure know how to make a slut feel worthy, doc."

Hesediel must have shown his displeasure by what Angel said. Given that Molly slapped her brother's shoulder, muttering his matters. Making Angel to strighten a bit and try to be more casual. Badly, but it was something. To the most on amusing his sister.

"Yeah, thanks Dr. Hes."

Hesediel gave a nod, unaware of what he was going to say would start something else in Angel. Saying simply. "No issue. Anything to help a blooming pansy grow right in the vast gardens. That's my motto."

"Excuse me... what did you call me... y-you motherfucker!?"

Molly was left in fits of laughter.


	6. Monkshood - Omens

**Monkshood**

A deep echoing knock broke through the silence in the paradoxical gardens. A shadowy silhouette of a temptation and mischief, turn to the sound. Calling for those to enter in a voice heavenly while haunting.

"Madam, you have a visitor."

"Of what nature?"

"An old friend of your husband, so they say. He said his name is Hesediel and wishes-"

"Send him in and have tea ready for us here at the west gazebo."

"I-I... of course, Your Highness."

The enchanting unholy goddess strolled through the gardens, wistful of the plantation around her. Ghosting spider thin fingers over the leaves that curl around her in gratitude. Humming to herself, of a soft lullaby in what soothed her and the garden. Happening upon the gazebo, seeing her servants preping the area while a golden skin being stood nearby. Unseen gaze eyeing the apple orchard in all its grandness.

"Don't you look dashing." The horned woman greeted, looking to the smaller demons with a hooded glare when catching the unease glances were giving the visitor, stating. "You may all leave now. I'll send word if needed. Go."

The servants vanished before knowing what wrath their queen could bring.

"No need for the harshness there. They are just doing their job. I'm sketchy as it comes, you know that, Lilith."

She quietly hushed the other, before pulling him into a short embrace, humming lowly. "It's good to see you after so long, Hesediel."

"Same Lilith. You look as lovely as you did at the dawn of creation." He said, breaking apart from the hug and miracling a bound of flowers like a tacky magician. Working well in having her laugh at his rare playfulness, saying. "For you, my lady of brimstone."

"Monkshoods, you remembered. Thank you."

"Thought I try in looking harmless with this gesture. But still, you are most welcome."

The queen look to the other, displeasure gone and in shining amusement whening the tall being having her seat out. She releases a chorkle, smiling at his kindness before sitting and saying. "My home, my rules. You're a guest and in better nature a friend of the family. No one is to give disrespect to you."

"I think in the matter of my visit, it might be best."

"Reason?"

"I will do so now." He said, once in his seat, all friendliness set to a pause.

"Yes, straight to business after formals as always with you. I'll start first. What is the reason of your visit, Hesediel?" Lilith asked, halfheartedly as she pour tea for themselves.

"I was asked of your husband to do something, it involves your daughter, Charlotte and this passion project."

"Odd. I take it you wish to help but excuse me to think that my husband would ask anyone after his little show."

"Private matter. I do know he is guilty of the terms he left between him and Charlotte. So, you could say I'm his message of forgiving."

"You don't always have to clean up his messes, you know."

Hesediel nodded in understanding while sparing a moment to drink his tea. Saying after. "While true. It's just how we were. Habit. But besides that, I do wish to help your daughter. I find her ideas on this fascinating though flawed. I thought in trying to be her middle ground."

"It's fruitless, but I don't always have the heart to tell her."

"Lucifer said the same thing when he visited me."

"Forgiven me if I still find that laughable."

"She's takes well after Lucifer. Good or bad, it's her choice. The cards we play are either against or for the cause at hand. I'm not going to fill your daughter's head of fantasy, but truth. Be the guide to better others if they wish but not force them into becoming something they are not."

"Either way, I do not see how the higher ups would allow you to do this. As a top Dominion, you putting a lot at stake for such a small thing, as they would see it otherwise."

"Personaly, Lilith, that wouldn't be a problem. Given that I and a few others are now in works within Purgatory. Whatever we do is not of any Almighty or followers concern."

"Purgatory? When did this happen?"

"After a few events, do not worry yourself about it, Lilith-"

His words were stopped when the clatter of silverware and a chair falter to the ground. Hesediel looked up in time to see Lilith standing beside him, reaching for him. Hesediel grabbed her hands, face void of emotion but the words were firm yet so hollow.

"That's not needed, Lilith-"

"Let me be the judge of that."

He looked away from her. Shoulders still but the grip around her hands never tighten. Showing his frustration wasn't at her. An airy sigh came next.

"You don't need to."

"Let me have my own at peace then. Let me be your first patient and worry of another freely. That's what your job is now, isn't? "

"Lilith-"

"Please." The word was barely a whisper, almost sounding hurt and sadly nostalgic to the other.

"Very well." He said, finally releasing his hold on Lilith's hands.

The coldness of her hands was sharp against his heated flesh. Eyes closed and downcast as he couldn't face Lilith as she found the truth. The tips of her fingers giving soft caresses from his cheeks to his slight pointed ears. Another sigh left his being when she was done ans she pulled him closer. Her words light yet held bad omens.

"Why... just why, Hesediel?"

"It does not matter-"

She forced him to look at her, as the words came. "How could you say that?! You worked so hard to be with the great and they just... those mo-"

"Lilith." He held his voice light, reaching for her hands again, calm as he can be, saying. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past. Leave it there."

"But... how could Lucifer not even see it?"

"Easy." Hesediel started with as he set her back in her seat, lowering down to clean the mess and pour her a fresh cup. Adding. "I hid it when he asked and try do as you did. He doesn't know and I would prefer to keep it that way. Despite how he would think. What happen then wasn't his fault and I don't want him thinking that. He doesn't deserve that, after all this, he just want you two to be happy. You two are his whole universe. And I will honor that."

"What of your happiness?"

"Happiness will come to me when it does and what I have now, is enough. Trust me."

Lilith looked to crescent angel, dark eyes hidden under a dull pale film and rimless glasses, stare back into her cosmic ones. A silent plea and something else that curled a smirk on her dainty lips. She reached out to carded his wild thick dark curles as a mother would comfort a child. She sigh only a little afterwards.

"If that's what you wish for, my brother-in-arms. But..."

"Out of everything that I could have ask for, let it be this. Please. Do not let Lucifer know."

"I will." Her voice say in kind, compare to eyes of a new flame burning.

"And speaking of Lucifer. For your daughter's sake, let us not tell her that Lucifer is a part of this. I do not want her thinking that I was sent for his personal reasons in ruining her dream. Will you help me with that?"

"Of course."

"My thanks there, Lilith. More tea?"

"Might as well, I have to get you ready before throwing you out to the dogs."

"You're too kind."


	7. Cyclamen - Goodbyes

**Cyclamen**

"How long has he hid himself in here?"

A young wither angel look to a much robust angel. Both as they were drape in robes, hints of identity of each other. A wary smile the smaller angel wore. Looking ways from the towers, watching for any sign of life within one particular stain window.

"Not sure, a lot has happen. The spin of the earth is already in a new century and he... rather not see it."

"I guess I would too. Micheal and Gabriel are being reckless. A certain fallen isn't making it easy for them."

"I'm sure Hesediel would love to hear that. Anything else, Zaphkiel, or you trying to gather information for a new book."

"Yes and no. Things are changing and if our Angel of Mercy doesn't show his face soon. I don't think the higher ups will take kindly."

"Why won't they let him grieve? They let us. We lost many close to our souls too."

"Jophiel, you know why."

"Blast our ranks! Zaphkiel, this isn't wh-"

Though, before Jophiel could say more, she was silent by a hand on her mouth by the other. Worry and anger clashed to each other. Yet, they stilled when hearing chatter come and go of familiar voice. The larger angel usher the hide, in time to catch the others to passby.

"The Almighty is getting testy."

"Let it be. Have shown on how that useless angel can be seen as unsuited for his role."

"Cold isn't it?"

"Nay. He choose to be comrades with those traitors. You saw."

Jophiel and Zaphkiel peeked through one of the grand library hall, a flicker from the candles within the room came and went. The two angel wince thinking it was from them opening the door ajar, but went unaware as they watched the high rank holy beings walked by. Unnoticed for the time being, spying the two as they stood where the hidden Angel's were once were.

"I did. Hard to believe. What will come with the other princes? The ones under Hesediel's order? I doubt they will take kindly."

"And could rebel. Honestly, the more we weed our those against our cause, the better."

"What have Gabriel and those above say on this?"

"Just be ready for your goodbyes to those you are close with, Haniel. I already have, the Almighty's word matters more."

"Understood Camael. Shall we fetch Hesediel for the court then?" Haniel asked, pointed towards where Hesediel's chambers were.

"No. Not yet. I'm cruel in my duties but not heartless. We'll give him a few more days. After that, it's back to business as always."

"And the gain for this?"

"I want him complent for his duties. A friend to traitors or not, I'm not blind of what he can do."

"There are those who would disagree."

"Sadly, that is very true. Come, we have to find those new angels for training. Day break is nearing."

The chatter kept, fading in match to the steps. The hidden Angel's slowly stepped out of the library, carefully. Jophiel jagged in her footing, eyeing for Zaphkiel to say something, anything to ease her inner worries.

"Zap-"

"We need to warn Hesediel. Something isn't right."

"Ar trian ge noan sapah."

The others jumped and turned to see Hesediel. Golden and faded. Jophiel moved and try to touch Hesediel but her hand fell through.

"Spiritual shadow... what-"

"Gnay ge heed. Wisen. Par canse noan dorpha." Hesediel stated lamely, eyeing their surroundings carefully.

Zaphkiel stepped forward, calming Jophiel as he spoke. "G solpeth?"

"Pieces, ol uls. Ol'll arp tend c t ds capimao t's capimao. Gnay ge fret, balit weild a dilzmo."

"Cirp... Hesediel..."

Hesediel looked to the withering and shaken angel. Shoulders slumped as how close tears would be falling. He hushed her kindly, as family would do. A smile never comes to his face, but Jophiel relaxes when catching a familiar lull in his eyes.

"G tibibp aare ge akarinu c par, Jophiel. Noan givi."

"Ol ol trian gnay, Hesediel."

"Oi i ge undl balit noxs c ol aala. May ge eol c t. Balit?"

A moment of pause happen between the other two. Glancing to each other, mixture of thoughts but still, the wills stayed the same. Eyeing back to Hesediel's shadow. They nodded in agreement and parted ways. Things were changing, unaware and unsteady, but that is just how things go at times.


	8. Crocus - Innocence

**Crocus**

'Something wrong?'

'How could there anything be wrong. You worry too much.'

'Then why stare at the clouds like this?'

'No reason.'

A soft chuckle.

'What?'

'You are not good at this lying, little brother.'

'Hush. Shouldn't you be also worry about this?'

'I miss him too. You know some of those high minded Cherubims can be. He'll step from his high throne in time.'

'It's not really that. It's just something doesn't seem right.'

'You said the same thing when they titled you as a Virtue. Your name is a grace all to those below.'

'But it doesn't feel earned. You were more intune to this than me. Why give it up?'

'Ask yourself honestly, would they even dare let rise as I do.'

'If you weren't flockering in the mortal woods, maybe they would take what you have to offer to heart.'

'This kind of power isn't me, you know that.'

'I'm not talking about power, never! I'm talking about what you give not earned, brother.'

'And this is why you and I can't find common ground.'

'Of course we can.'

'So you say. Also, I need a favor.'

'What else is new? I don't think-'

'I'll be gone for just a few days. Just cover for me please, oh dear child.' The dark one said, with a wide smile in place.

The hooded one frowns at the other's words. Only to earned a wistful laugh.

'Don't laugh at me! I am very much worried about your wellbeing.'

'Never said you haven't shown that. Relax, I'm just ruffling your freathers.'

'Y-you... You horrid gospel. If a hunter finds you, I promise I won't mourn for you.'

The darker angel laughed, deep and filled with mirth. 'Just adorable to see you trying to be mad. Oh-oh stop, your expressions are too much!'

'You're horrid.' The words were said with no bite, but in fondness.

A moment in time gone and replace with another.

'She's quite amazing.'

'We know...'

'The grancefulness.'

'We know...'

'Above so many that can't compare.'

'We know... stop...'

'She spoke once-'

'Oh goodness Grace's in heaven, Luci! Silence! Speak with this fair maiden or so help me! I will end you at this rate, I pray she is a wise one and turns a blind eye on you. For my sanity!'

A light laughter is heard between the shouting. Having soon the voice of annoyance aimed at the one sitting near the edge of the golden ray clouds.

'I want nothing from the onlookers, unless they are willing to end this. How can you support this mindless gripe.'

Another snicker is heard before the voice spoke. 'Let him have this. We're only in youth for a short time. Before long, we'll be Archagels and that means no free and fun times.'

'Speak for yourself. You haven't even try to show the Grace's you are ready. You just wants us to do all the work.'

'No. I want you guys to do your share. Give me a break.'

'Brave words of a workaholic. That alone should be a sin. Agree with me, Luci.'

'Unlikely.'

'Guys, now do-'

'We all can't enjoy the world's gift like others.'

'Now, I never said that. Far from it but believe me in this. The world below is something I can't give up. That's all.'

The third voice added. 'To a degree. We're just parting in ways and seeing what was commonly is fading. It's normal. True as it may be in what needs to be done, we will make time. We've done it before.'

The darker one clicked his tongue in disappointment while the pale one showed a softer side to it.

'I don't know rather to see this ideal mind of yours endearing or foolish.'

The hooded one wore a frown, but stopped when the pale one removed the hood and tussled the wild wavy curls.

'Don't mind him. He's just being playful.'

'Luci, don't spoiled the brat.'

'A brat that is surpassing you without trying.'

'Cheating is always a possibility.'

'Or good connections.'

'No, I study-'

'Thought you weren't agreeing with me?'

'Who said I was?'

'You guys are not to figh-'

The one named Luci hushed the other, with a growing smirk. While the dark one had a share glint.

'You two need to stop bullying me.' The hooded one stated, once figuring out he was being pulled around.

In union of dark and pale. 'Never.'

'Is me being this innocence that bad?'

The darker one chuckled in good nature, pulling the hooded one in a side hug, saying. 'Not in what you think. It does make you come off easy though.'

'What?'

The pale one added. 'True. If train right, you'll be something you're not.'

'That is not going to happen.'

'Sure, whatever you say little brother. That kind way to be polite and blunt is only going to help for you for so long.'

'I'm with Luci on this. You can say no, but you got no backbone or it's fragile, a pushover. Honestly, have you ever said no to us? Or rat us out to the trouble we got into? Really!'

'I-I... well, under the ideal here... that is to say-'

'See!' The duo said at once.

'Fine. See if I ever do anything to save your halos ever again.'

'Oh, that wounds me little brother. How ever shall we live without you.'

'I agree. What a tragedy that would be. I felt it in my heart.'

'More like the stomach for me. For I feel ill from his goodness.'

'Same.'

'I'll keep that in mind. You bullies.' The hooded one pouted, leaving the others to laugh at the childish antics of the younger one.

As come another time space passes.

'Hesediel, have you finished the texts?'

'Awhile ago, sire, this is just something of my own desire.'

The bright being heaved a groaned, before adding. 'Hesediel, we've been over this.'

'Oh, I know that sire. But these texts just need studying. For that of what-'

'I say if you don't bind what you have been, I can't quite uphold what others will do. Understand?'

'But-'

'I mean this, Hesediel. Do not force my hand.'

Hesediel tipped his head up into the bright being's face. Cold and harsh in the eyes, he tried not show his yielding but the coy look in return told enough.

'I understand.'

'Good. Also, some of the Powers have a mission for you.'

'What kind?'

'Cleansing. You have been chosen to join and will be given a weapon of your choice.'

'That is quite an honor, sire, but-'

'There is no but.'

'It's just, sire, I'm not a fighter. Wouldn't the likes of Lucifer and-'

'Matters not. Given as our most relied, that you speak of, have not shown, you'll be in their place.'

'What? Now, wait a moment. I could speak with-'

'Think this not as a punishment for their procrastination but know that if they are not battle ready. How's to say they would come back the same. Think of it as that. Surely, that matters enough?'

'Sire, I'm sorry but this sounds like a thr-'

'Agree or who know what will happen those of the lesser kind path walkers. Understood?'

A pause was made before an answer.

'I-I... yes, sire.'

'Good.'

Time skips around moments that clash of another, as that wasn't the first bribe. But what came to it, was greatly new.

'How could you agree to this! I know I called you foolish but this is a new level!'

'I feel more of a fool that we didn't know this sooner.'

'You foolish. Doe of youth! Greenhorn of ma-'

'Stop. Let him heal.'

'Luci! How could you be so calm about this?!'

'I'm not. But if I can't, he won't stop shaking. Please.'

Silence played through the chamber room while the pale one treated the wounded angel. The darker one choosing to pace than speaking. A growl rumbling within his throat. Not even pausing as the pale one spoke again.

'Despite our anger, Hesediel, why did you agree to join Gabriel and the others for the cleansing sessions. You weren't ready nor even a fighter.'

'It was just trial runs. They say I could be... what they ask for. The dagger spoke to me even and I just followed and...'

'And what?!' The dark one shouted.

'It doesn't matter.'

'The heavens that it be! You could have faded on us! Hesediel, you are no fighter! You faint at the sight of helicals! What you did is beyond my rhyme of logic. For the lord's be, you're the smart one between us, even you have recalled how stupid it was to listen to that whipped angel.' The darker one snapped, words hard yet cracking at the seams.

'I know.'

'Then why did you go? One of us could have gone, we have the training. Why didn't you come to us?' The pale one spoke in kind and worry, finishing the healing castes.

'You both were away. I just wanted to help. I didn't want you either trouble after the-'

The dark let another growl rumble out his throat. Leaving the lighter one to speak again.

'Hesediel, know there is always been ways you have helped us. You didn't need to this for us. Never again, understood?'

'But-'

'So help me, I will personally keep you in line. My rank aside.'

The hooded one bolted from his bed, looking to the darker one, worry in place, hands up in a sign of surrender. 'I understand. Please don't joke like that. The Almighty and the others would not be pleased. I have read-'

'The books of the history before us. We know. Now lay back down and rest.' The pale one say, hushly, while tending the other to lay back down.

'I am so sorry for worrying you two. I had no means of having you feel like this.'

The dark sighed before saying. 'Just worry about yourself. We can take care of ourselves. Luci, that meeting of that fair maiden?'

'Oh, right. You think you can keep an eye on him and tend to his deeds?'

'Of course. I think I could put up with what the highers need. Limited as it might be.'

The hooded one called out to the pale one. 'Stay out of trouble!'

'Don't I always?'

'Lucifer!'

'I'll be back! Play nice you two.'

Another moment in time came and went. Along with the heaviness of tension in the halls of God. Hesediel surrounded by higher ups, being questioned. Confused and lost. Each words falling from lips that stain in ways to himself and others he knew.

'How long have you known that one of our own was playing with a brimstorm spawn.'

'I-I-'

'Where were they planning to defile our Holy Saviour's plan?' Another voice asked.

'I don't know what-'

'How do you plea with knowing that they'll be removed?' A voice that lingers on being cocky, made the hooded one turn to that voice.

'What? You don't know what they are doing. I swear there are no crimes. They're just free thinking-'

'It's that kind of talk that goes against everything we have worked for. You know this!'

'I swear what they are doing isn't going to stop God's plan.'

'You have said it before and you have seen what they have done. Have you know of crimes before your wished? Do you honestly?'

'Yes, I know some of it-'

'In support?'

'No!' Hesediel held firmly, adding. 'Excuse my bluntness here, but you are stepping out of line. Everything still follows the text. They are just-'

'A distraction! Look at yourself. Riddle with back talk. This can't go on.'

'Sire, Gabriel, I-I know these sprites. They mean you or others no harm. They are doing as-'

'The Almighty will be the final judge to this. I'll be sure to see it through. Count your days with those numbered.'

'Let me talk to them. I'm sure this won't-'

The hooded figure found himself on the ground. Body wringing with pain and vision blurred.

'I let you spare them too long. I thought you be what to keep the unforgiven in place. How wrong that turned out.'

'W-wai-'

'Hesediel, think of your comrades before speaking out of term, again. Be wise now and do as told.'

"No..." A hush voice broke out the darkness. The glows through the stain window of Hesediel's room. Slowly he sat up, eyes blank with a matching face. While hands rubbed and card through his hair to calm his otherwise relaxed being. Another sigh take through his body, rising up from the bed, reaching for his night robe and leaving his room.

Wandering through the halls, trying to relax and collect himself, mindful not to awaken the other residents deep into the hotel. Catching a noisy oinks from Angel's room. The piglet likely having a sixth sense to knowing when the holy being walked by, gently knocking the door to urge the animal to sleep as he went on. Finding himself soon in the main entrance, eyeing to see the barkeep curled up at the alcoholic stand.

Carefully Hesediel pulled the partially full bottle from the winged cat demon's claws. Sealing it with a new capper by a small miracle. Hesediel then searched for the blanket that the barkeep normally had near and placed it on the sleeping figure. Though, that's when the other woke up.

"Ah, my head."

"Would you like something for that, Mr. Husk?"

The monotone voice was firm and far too close, fully waking the demon. Gasping back a scream of fright and just having wide eyes to the other's. Panicing when noticing that the bottle he was nursing before passing out, was gone. Catching quick to see it in Hesediel's hand. Snatching it quickly.

"Oh, no you don't you fucking shady booze stealing swindler. I ain't going to let you fucking pure another bottle. Over my goddamn nearly undead body."

"A simple parlor trick has you that wary of me, Mr. Husk?"

The demon glared at the other's word, before popping the bottle and taking a large gulp. Sighing gratefully of the lush burn it gave. A watery burp echoed out before the demon spoke. "Since you gotten here and what you done to my best brands, I ain't taking any fucking chances. You've cursed everything you touch. Fuck off."

"Not true. Just what I ask you to serve me. Nothing else."

"Prove it."

"No brand titles. I would care greatly for just a glass of sweetin ice water. Please?"

Husk eyed Hesediel for a second, watch the holy being took a seat far from reach of his bottle. Showing a small sign of peace. Husk relaxed just slightly, easily from the booze still running in his bloodstreams. Though it didn't take away how he noticed how stiffer the other was.

"Sure buddy. What the hell are you doing up this late?" Husk asked, getting to work on Hesediel's drink.

"Just a simple innocence stroll. Also, what just came to my mind that you haven't come to any of your appointments lately."

"No way in fuck's lands are we doing it now, doc." Husk merried, sliding the cooling drink towards to the others, adding. "Even I know you ain't that cruel this late."

"True. I guess I need to work on my humor. How about you, bad night?" Hesediel answered shallowly, drinking his glass with a slight shake. Soon adding. "You don't normally camp out here, unless a reason. Which would be?"

Husk either didn't noticed or was wise to focus at the question at hand. "That asshat fish bastard been trying to use my good stuff for his weird bullshit."

"I see. I guess I am not the only you have to worry about."

"Don't get funny on me, doc."

"Silly me."

"At least when you fuck with my booze, you can fix it. That bastard just turns it into smoke."

"I'll speak with Dr. Baxter about it and see if I can ease this issue without the need of a fight. Miss. Charlie is still displeased with the results of what became the back entrance last time."

"Wasn't fucking me."

"I didn't state it was." Hesediel said, eyeing Husk from an angle look, taking another sip of his drink. The shaking lessen by each word.

"Cheeky bastard."

"Oh, thank you for the compliment."

"The hell it was." Husk said back with a grumble, swallowing down another large shot of his drink.

"Was your youth always filled with this need, Mr. Husk?"

"Thought we weren't going to do the couch talk, ass."

"Ah, yes. Sorry. Force of habit. The last few weeks have been off for me. Forget I said anything." Hesediel answered, twiddling his glass before slamming the drink down and placing an empty glass in seconds, adding. "Another if you please, I don't think I'll be heading to sleep just yet."

Husk raised an eyebrow at this odd behavior. Dare he call himself almost concern for the other, but with a nod, wordlessly fixed Hesediel's drink. Adding some extra sweetener and flavor coloring like it was any other drink. Booze free.

"Sure you wouldn't want anything strong? I know some easy stuff for virgins like you."

"Kind gesture. I must turn it down. Seeing as these seem like the only things I can say no to. Take care, Mr. Husk. I hope to see you later today." Hesediel stated, drink in hand, rising from his seat and walking away. Feet moving in swiftness and grace around the corner towards the grand library.

"Fucking oddball." Husk muttered, about rise the bottle to his lips before pausing when seeing he wasn't alone. Eyes landing to his left in seeing Alastor sitting on the other side. Almost having a heart attack when shouting. "Fucking asshole! Ware a fucking bell, goddamn. Almost gave me a fucking stroke."

"You're young, my good friend. Chin up. Now a glass of my usual, now."

"Never thought I would want the good doctor back as company."

Alastor just widen his smile at the words, a chilled glass in hand. Rattling the short glass to shake the ice a tad before taking a sip. Asking afterwards while Husk cleaned the counter out of nerves. "What did that walking eggplant want this late?"

"I don't know. Drown his sorrows, at this late at night? I would be." Husk said, mindlessly fixing the blanket around him, ridding the sudden chill in the room, seeing that's what the good doctor was likely doing before he woke up.

"Yes, but you do it at any time."

"Fuck off."

"Another time. Back to the straight face fellow."

"How should I know? He doctored us. Not the other way around. Fuck, bastard, if you want to know. Ask him."

"I rather not be in a room alone with that saint. I'll pass."

"Then why fucking ask me?"

"The youth tend to understand each other easier or in your case. Youth to old wisdom. You two have been chummy is all. I almost feel sorry for you."

"Compare to you. I'll deal with the walking blacklight virgin anyday than you. I know I don't owe him shit, free of charge with him."

"So you say now. Saints like him are always good at being two face. If raised right."

Husk raised a brow to his words, tensely asking. "Sure we talking about the doctor now?"

Alastor only wore a tight smile. Finished his drink and walked off. Going one way before twisting around and looking for a certain being. It was going to be a long, glorious day with the all pain that goes with it.


	9. Waxflower - Riches

**Waxflower**

"Well, I can say this meeting was a pleasant one."

"That's good to hear. Should I have an opening for you later on, Ms. Rosie?"

The tall proud figure dressed in class, raised a dainty finger to her chin in thought. Hapless and not meaning, mostly as a guise. Though given that of who mostly enter the doctor's office, he had grown used to it.

"Near the end of the month should do. Pass four at best."

"I'll call you ahead when that can happen."

"Splended, take care doctor."

"You as well-"

The door slammed shut before he could finished. Hesediel held his tongue and took a steady breath. Breathing deeply and calmly. Taking a moment to remove his rimless glasses, folding and placed on the less clutter side of his desk. Easing a tension from growing as it made his head throb, louder against his skull. Pulsing against in a twist that jutter his dark wine eyes, making him set his jaw grounding his edgeless teeth harshly. Taking another deep breath, he rose from his chair.

Cleaning his desk and unfastening his deep mulberry hacking jacket in form of relaxation. Drapping it over his chair while carding through his wild short rasin dark locks in an action meant to be soothing. Plucking the thistle shade blue-eyed grass bloom from the breast pocket, twiddling it in his fingers, to let his thoughts be elsewhere. Pacing himself until he was looking through the stain glass window of his office, watching the glow of the underworld grow dark. Eerie while a captivating sight.

"Time is just slipping away, isn't it?" He questioned to himself, if his nerves could move. It would be that in a form discomfort, made by what anger and fear could only make.

A sudden knock came at the door. Hesediel strighten his white buttondown dress shirt and blest hue tone and style bolo tie, to appearing be presentable and having the flower back on the jacket, before calling out. "Enter."

"Hi Hesy." A gleeful yet soft hummed, as Charlie stepped in, door wide open in her wake.

"Evening, Miss. Charlie. To what I owe this visit?"

"Dinner. Niffy is almost done and I was coming to get everyone. You're the last one."

"Thank you for the offer, Miss. Charlie. But I am going have to decline tonight."

He was left unsure to her smile falling in a snap, she wanted to comfort him, he could tell easily by her natural attitude. Hesediel could tell as she got closer but stop before even becoming within arms reach, asking. "Are you feeling okay, Hesy?"

He nodded, hands in a natural sense toying with his odd emborded suspenders, seeing as the words he wanted to say would likely betray him. His eyes keeping view of his nearly black derby shoes, offsetting to his sangria with silver rust pinstripes chinos. Any focus that wasn't tangled in thoughts or filmed eyes burning into the waves of pathos from his boss.

"Alright, if you're sure?"

He looked back at Charlie, once the inner ache dimmed, words not able to use just yet. Wanting to focus on thoughts of pointlessness than the matters at hand, as that felt better to do. Yet, he took a sigh and finally answered. "Yes. I'm likely just tired is all. Nothing to worry about."

"I'll save you a plate for later then?"

"You do not need to do that. I'll fix something for myself later. Go on and enjoy your dinner with the others. I need to get papers ready for tomorrow."

She was silent for a moment, confused before her eyes widen a bit. "Oh, right, your days off are coming up soon. Should I have Niffy pack something for you then or have an early breakfast ready?"

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. Take care, Miss. Charlie."

"O-oh, alright then."

Minding not if Charlie kept walking or not, Hesediel focused back on his desk. Looking over his latest updates to the more uninterested clients. But he paid no mind, a client was a client. What they choose do to in their lives, is up to them. He's just an ear to listen. Much like his sudden new client. Looking up suddenly to hearing a knock on the glass coffee table.

"Yes, Miss. Charlie? I thought you heading off to dinner." Hesediel stated, seeing that of the office door was closed and the hotel's lead sitting on the couch. He eyed her light smile, body at the ready as a diligent student. He added, confusion clear. "Explain."

"I was hoping Dr. Hes would fit in one last client. Please?"

"I don't see how this would be appropriate, Miss. Charlie."

"Maybe not, but is this really for you to judge?" Charlie replied back, tone hue of an unsaid challenge.

Hesediel stilled, unsure what to do next. Until moving into a motion he mastered. Filling through his cabinets, finding an empty folder, a fresh pack of notes, and a quail pen at the ready. Fixing his jacket to not fall off his chair, glasses on his nose, straighten his bolo tie, and sleeved rolled. Eyes on her, as a client now, not his boss. As all this was becoming second nature.

"So..." Charlie coyly played, teasing but in good nature.

"What are the riches that you wish to share with me, Miss. Charlie?"

"I'm not sure in how to handled my employees right. I feel like I'm not being the leader to them and missing something."

"That is a rational thought process. Matters have weight when you know something off and wish to improve, by own choice, I hope."

"Yeah, it is."

"Good. So, tell me, when you start to notice this?"

"When my father started to care about my, as he puts it - silly and nonsense dreams - and dragging others into places that hurts them."

Hesediel and Charlie hold view to each other. Not a word is said, not in seconds passing. Hesediel broke away to write something down.

"That's a bold statement there. How so?"

"I don't know, Hesediel, you tell me?"

"Not quite how this works, Miss. Charlie. Sorry."

"It's okay. Disappointment is something I'm used to having around me. But I'm not to give up either."

He looked up to her once more, no malice was heard in his voice. More so that of something of concern and akin amusement, when saying. "How very true that is. Shall we continue?"

"Yep!" She said with a good well smile, not quite reaching her eyes. Her next choice of words proving that. "I like to understand my employees of the Happy Hotel a little more, I just don't know how to approach it."

Though Hesediel had ideas matching close. For the person in front of him, this wasn't a game to play along to amuse another.

"You normally go for the undaunted tasks. Has that failed you before?"

"Won't know until I do. I guess if anything, it has made me wonder if I have made me blind sighted to a lot of things. Until now anyway."

This was healing.

"Sounds like this isn't matters that you need to bother with. More sounds like you are overthinking and carrying weight not of yours."

She had a sneaky well meaning grin, in saying. "Keep that up and I would think you projecting to dive us away at the matter at hand."

Hesediel gave a sigh, placing his quail pen back in its inkwell. Hands placed before him, still but calm, to speak. "You are your father's daughter, indeed."

"If anyone else said that. I would think that would a smack to my family. But, I know better."

He nods, adding. "That you do."

Between the two at most that need it the most. Unsaid in ways but the tensions and errors aren't in a thick fog, not now. In found of the riches twined in unusual connections that grow like the flowers in nature. Unpredictable, yet beautiful.


	10. Verbrena - Pray For Me

**Verbena**

"So... what was the reason you brought me along, Luci?"

Walking through thinning heaven throngs. Letting the chits and chatters fade, the pure white of golden wells, dim into a chill hues of space whispers and celestial benignity glows.

"The Virtues are assigning me with a new wished angel."

"And?"

"I want you to help, my dear Loquel-"

"Stop. By the Nile's... they have eyes on me still?"

The one named Luci sighed, eyeing the other with a worried front. Leaving for the dark to groan.

"It leaves a lot of grey areas, you know? Endo is a crime, based to those that once followed you."

The dark gives a short chuckle, hollow in each hitch as they reached the cosmic edge. They watched as the solarims twisting and gliding in the dark voids, cold in sight and inch by touch, while planets and warm gasket bright helios bring color and heaten grasps. Edge by realms not of humane nor quite extraterrestrial.

"Yet, the Almighty let me stay. How witless. We all make mistakes, Lucifer."

"Is there any, just anyway to lessen those truths?"

"This is my iniquity to deal with and I know well. Simple as it ills me. I ask if you just pray for me." The dark on groans, as the words an oily slime filtering through his lips. Leading for an eyebrow to twitch when hearing the other loose a chuckle.

"I'll leave it as that." Lucifer stated, golden tint eyes watch the sterling hatchlings, twinkling against the gaseous spherules. Out of to calm his slowly arising nerves, straighten the simple tunic and robe cloths, laying limp over his crossed arm near his being.

"Why the thimbles, Luci? Fearing that you can't be big brother?"

"Oh, silence you. I was told of the cluster and that is what worries me."

A growing smirk from the other can't withhold the mischief, saying. "Ah! Wait... let me sooth this. Do we have another from Abaddon? If so, I say we were vice to fail, brother. Or maybe, nay, the posh realm of Malakbel or the cynical Radueriel. Now, that has it's own reward." The dark roots a harsh laughter out, in landish in not to fall over by the irony before the angel.

"Loquel."

"The threat isn't in your bite. Answer though."

"Artiya'il."

A beat of silence rested between them.

"Oh..." Was all the one dubbed Loquel echoed, eyeing his fellow angel. Understanding the worries now. Releasing a low whistle, finishing his reply. "What a lonely cluster. How many wishes reach there? Three or so every zettasecond. What a pray that must have been."

"Agreed."

"We were still called to fail, brother."

"I know. But I hope to make of something of this fate."

"In what the Almighty commands?"

A hollow leaves with the words. "We all know how that ended last time. No. I'm going to try."

"Bold."

"And?"

"I shall enjoy for y-"

His words were stumped by a thud. Light and quick. Landing to his back and arching feather wings to cushion the blow. Luicfer standing near in shock at the sight before him. A shakey laugh breaks as the emotions set in what felt fine. Seeing a tiny bare wraith, no large then a small child of eight or nine with a golden tan and dark wild locks near their shoulders, shivering from the sudden change in temperature laying in a daze on top of the dark angel.

"Quiet you." Loquel grounded out, slowly sitting up and in care of the small being nestled in his side, eyeing the new arrival. Heaved a sighed, wanting to give into the will to shove the new arrival off him, before gently patting the small one's head. A brow arched when a murmuring of hisses and sobs reach his ears. Though, added nothing back. Easing the shiver enough to stand and lean the little one to Lucifer, saying. "Your neophyte."

Lucifer snickered from the other's dull annoyance, taking the small one, sparing a glance in seeing Loquel strighten himself, huffing now and then. Filtched when hearing. "I think you mean our neophyte. You are not getting out of this... brother."

Ignoring the grumbling, Lucifer had the small one face him. A frown slipping from his grin when seeing the small one's closed off stance. Head down, eyes shut, wiry limbs secure around themselves like a wall. Lucifer held a hand to brush some loose locks of hair that frame rounded face, pausing when the small one pulled back.

"No need to fear us. We're hear to help you. Looks like your not hurt at least." Lucifer said kindly, eyeing Loquel in sign to bend in tune, which was reluctantly answered. Sparing to speak while the cloths out as a peace offering. "I'm Lucifer. This is-"

"I go by eleventy names. Use them at your own risk."

"Really, Loquel, did you have to be like this? Shameful." Lucifer chastised, leaning back to the small on to hold out the tunic, saying. "Here, you must be cold after such a glide. Go on."

The small one didn't move. Annoying the dark angel. Leaving a jump from the small one groaned deeply, as he spoke roughly. "Strighten up, child. You're elders are talking to you. Eyes up or get a beating."

"Loquel!"

"It work. Child is a fast learner." Loquel pointed out, as the small one stood ramrod, eyes open like a owl. Adding, somewhat kindly. "Take the cloths, child."

Twitchy fingers take the cloth, yet let Lucifer help guide the ware go right. Lucifer letting a small smile show when the tiny spirit seem to enjoy the warmth the cloths gave. Though when Lucifer went to fix the robes, the content face snap wide in caution to the other. Looking into plum dark eyes as irises of stars expand in wonderment and confusion.

"Your robes were just askew. It's alright."

Once the little one nodded, pause in silence before eyes look to the dark angel. A whimper bleed through the thin lips.

"Take your time. Your voice will come. Takes time for most new souls."

"Really, Luci, don't start spoiling. You haven't spoke a name to it."

Lucifer just rolled his eyes at the other, about to speak but stopped when hearing a whispy chirp voice slipped the new spirit's thin lips.

"What was that, little one?"

A pause. Silence was their only reply back.

"It's going to be a long day."

"Loquel, your charm is slip-"

"I-I... didn't h-h-hurt you?"

Both looked in shock. One pleasant. Another in bewilderment.

"Excuse me?"

The sudden snap from the dark one had the child close up again.

Lucifer chuckled, running a kind hand through the little one's windwand feral hair, which again leaned away but not as far. Speaking softly. "Well. Seems we were blessed with a fast learner, indeed. He's fine, child. Just a natural cross."

"Says a lot coming from you."

"Don't start. You thirst of a petty fight, is just shameful."

"Wasn't doing anything, Luci."

"I don't quite-" Words skipped, when Lucifer felt a small hand touched his, looking to see the small one holding tight, as a child could do, tugging with those wide eyes. Lucifer could see the little wingless angel try to find words to speak.

"Yes?"

"D-don't fight... please. I don't l-like it."

"Wonderful. The child is a dove too." Loquel stated, standing tall while ruffling the child's hair. A smirk in place when hearing the other's displeasure. Chuckling when the child duck away and hid behind Lucifer, pouting back.

"Loquel. Stop while you're ahead."

"What? I'm just making the most of it."

"Your humor is horrid, brother."

"B-brother is-s-s horrid, y-yes."

They looked to child, only for the child to tuck behind Lucifer further. Peaking out when feeling first than hearing the laughter echo out of the pale one.

"You brat."

The tone, though it held no bite had the child gripping to the giggling Lucifer despite better judgment.


	11. Clematis - Cleverness

**Clematis**

"I hear you got quite the apprentice, Lucifer."

He slides in an arch, in a fluent motion to avoid the spear about to strike into the unshielded shoulder.

"Hasn't even earned his wings, yet the Princes feel to say he's ready despite that. Call me a doubter, but, to answer if you wish. Barael wouldn't have anything to do with that? Can't be too careful, you know."

Lucifer bend his wings to create distance between him and his training comrade. The open court grounds bare with only a handful using the area as they pleased.

"Though color me invested on what is to be entitled."

The pale angel glared at the sun angel suspiciously, with the few words, it only left him more on guard. Hiding his uneasiness by lunging forward with his bladed staff at the ready. Both charging against each other. The steely clash of blades meet.

"How about, for the sake of ever going pride of you. I take the burden off your hands."

Lucifer remains neutral by the other's words. Weight of them striking in ways not needed. He stayed tune in the training, pressing more pressure onto the other. Increasing just enough, as balance folded, Lucifer swing a curve knee crook to the other angel's side. Watching the battle partner soar away. His wings fluttering with amusement when seeing the angel land where pillars rested.

"I have to say, Raguel. Your head is certainly not on the field. If this was a real battle, you wouldn't last. For shame on you." Lucifer said, strolling towards the other, while twiddling with the spear in boredom.

Raguel laughs, slowly rising to his feet. Wings stretching from the sudden askew landing. Brushing off dusted clouds, with a glint, before saying. "I take it though the rumors haven't reach you then?"

Lucifer lingered a smile before walking along the other to place weapons away. Speaking dryly and slow. "I have. I don't see the special guides as they do. He's a fine student. Late bloomer in some regards, but I see promise. But he far from middle or high order. I mean, he doesn't even want to train like us or learn cleansing."

"If you leave him in the grand halls as often as you two do, in time. He's a thinker. I see why Gabriel and Imamiah want him."

They walk onward into the wings of the chambers. Leading ways not near the array lights of gold.

"Forgive me if I find that less as a praise. They're just looking for pawns with scape minds."

"Bitter now, Lucifer?"

"Hardly."

"Think to that of Almighty's plans."

"I am. And I think he should be assign in grace. From what I understand, the moment he earns his wings, he wants to be a guardian angel."

"And?"

"Nothing. He loves to read and teachings. Nothing more or less. From what he has learned, he wants to use in helping mortal and fae. That's it. He's quite a simple one."

"The higher ups will be displease. They would you as a teacher as a mistake."

"That's on them for having standers not all wish to meet. I am doing my job as told, what they asked for, is not I promised. They're fault. Not mine."

"How callus of you, Lucifer." Raguel said in fondness, ready to part ways, saying lastly. "If anything then, good wishes to you three. Do not what they say arise to you. All will be fine."

Lucifer smiles weakly, saying. "Rare words from you. My thanks either way. Take care."

"You as well. Oh, and tell your comrade I expect him back on the grounds soon. He can't keep playing hide away forever."

"I'll let him know."

With that, Lucifer heads off where he knew his little nestling would be. Far from the chambers and pillars, just the descend edge to earth. There two sparse across the soften grounds. One larger one laying in rest on his back, head resting on the back of the other reading from a sorted of tattered scrolls. The closer he neared them, the more their became clear.

"What's... oh, I am strong?"

"O-o-oi z-zir giv-vi." The smaller one struggled, a lone thin finger running over the faded text in concentration, lips and tongue tangled in each syllable.

"One more time. Be confident here, boy."

"O-oi zi zir... no, that's not right. Wait." The young started, looking over the curve and angles. Lips prunes in thought, until eyes widen with a grin, proudly saying. "Oi zir givi!"

The larger one chuckled, reaching behind himself to ruffle the other's hair. Saying fondly. "Aren't you a clever one. Do another. This time I'll guess."

"You sure?"

"Whose the teacher here?"

"G g-g-geh, g prd-d-dzar m-monons aoiveaz-ze."

The larger one rose from his spot, eyeing the other in a mock glare. Biting back slipping laugh, in saying. "Are you mocking me, brat?"

The brat just returned with a cheeky smile. About to bolt when the taller one was about to grab the other.

"No. I don't want to be smothered again!" The smaller shouted in glee, letting a pitch squeak when caught by the other in a headlock.

"Then you better learn your matters, boy."

"My, what a sight here." Lucifer spoke, letting him be aware to the others. Whom turned in surprise to be caught, but the smaller one broke away, rushing up to Lucifer happily. While the second strolled lazily behind.

"How was training?" The dark one ask.

"Fine as it could be." Lucifer started with, teasing the smaller one by amusing his head that earned a hearty snicker. Adding. "You're lacking in your training from what I heard by the way, Barael. Be careful there."

Barael waved him off.

"Right." Lucifer returned, before glancing at the younger one. Asking with a tender smile. "And what have you been up to today?"

The smaller one rushed to pick up the scrolls and show them to Lucifer, stuttering in excitement. "I-I was p-p-practicing this. I fo-found them in the g-g-grand halls a-as a award, that-that's what b-brother told m-me. I still n-n-need to read up m-more. But-but! I b-believe this is-is our old l-language. Fascinating..." Before the boy could continue, he was reading through the scrolls in bewilderment once again.

"I bet. I look forward on what you have to share." Lucifer told the small one in fondness, while weakly glaring to the dark one. "And you say I spoil him, Barael? Honestly." Lucifer dryly replied.

The other shrugs in return, replying with. "Compare between us. You're still the worst. I'm just glad he's not that demanding. We were blessed here, brother." As they walk back to their relaxing spot. Barael leaning down to face the cosmic skies, while the other two looked over the scrolls.

"When did you give these to him, Barael?"

"Some time ago. When was your last cleansing?"

"About a score ago."

"Plus attending to your titled duties, training, and what not... you left the kid with me for too long, Luci. How dare you."

The smaller gave a snicker to the dark one's sarcasm.

"Thought you said he wasn't the demanding type?" Lucifer teased back in question, while looking to what the young one was mumbling over.

"He's not. In mirror some of the other new wished, he's just a babe. Though, child, share with Luci on this little whim of yours?" Barael asked, rolling his eyes from lack of response, before jerk the child's foot to make him aware.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry. Lucifer, may we go to the grounds below?"

Lucifer started at the child in shock, unsure what to say. Looking to Barael whom had likely the same still face before, as it only shine in his eyes. Facing back to the child, who awaited patiently. Leaving him to clear his throat to say. "Is there a reason? I take from your reads as of late, little brother."

"Well... yes, but also from the tales..." The child glance at Barael, pounderment before a jolt. "Barael told me. I like to see some of it. Please?"

"Careful Luci, those pup eyes might break you."

"Oh, quiet you." Lucifer said back, before focusing back on the small wingless angel. Saying. "That's a tall order. If you had wings it be easy to travel-"

The child sat straighter, eyes wide and happy, speaking. "I do not mind. You two can pick where. I will be fine with what you choose. Please?"

"Honestly, why there?"

"I like to know my brothers through this. The stories only service so much... I guess I like memories of my own of you two."

"Luci... you're caving."

"Quiet." Lucifer said with a smile. Answering to the small one. "I think that a grand idea. Later in the day, okay?"

"Really?" The small stood quickly when the others used their wings to stand.

"Looks like it, kid. After your studies with Harut. We'll take our leave."

"Thank you, brothers."

With those last words, they parted ways until their time of departure. Though in some cases, daylight was nearing dusk hours. Nearing sunset on the mortal landscapes in fields that went on for miles. Creatures of past and mythical roaming, while far off that touched the clouds were walls of cobblestone and steel. Silence in the air not of humane, insects and fae echoing chatter. Crisper in the lines of approaching autumn in frost and holt; charmed in crimson, bronze, amber, and splatters of jungle greenery.

The small one held tightly onto the dark one as they touch ground. The sudden wiry and prickly wheat course along the sole of his feet. Wandering a bit away from Barael, while Luicfer scouted the area, in making sure everything was calm enough. Eyeing off in some of the woodsy jaunts across the lakes and border away from God's pet project. Gliding back to see the other two by a stream. Barael waving a single while the young one ran a hand through the passing water. Nearing enough to see him playing with the tiny sea life.

"I think as we stay away from the tomb. We'll be able to linger for a while." Lucifer said, mostly to calm himself.

"The tomb?" The young one asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Barael added, easing well in the slight tension that hung over them.

The young look to the others between them. Saying nothing back, only nodding as if understanding yet lost. Focusing along the stream that rolled away from a hillside. Changing the tone of his voice swiftly, pointing towards it. Asking. "Can we go up there?"

"We may... just don't run off too far!" Lucifer said steady, until shouting near the end when the young one started rushing off.

"I don't think he heard you, Luci."

"I'm ignoring you. Let's hurry."

The young angel reached the top, looking out to the wide lands of a world slowly forming and analeptic cleansing. Along the wheat and streams, that weaved around the dunes and homes of huts and ruins down the slope, parted in mist to hide the Almighty's aspirations from develop mortal and aged fae. Wine eyes peer to the skies, catching just enough of the sun setting. Mixtures of royal blues and violets, as the cluster of stars gleamed. Specks of afar galaxies coasting in their time lines.

"Kid, don't run off like that."

The boy turned when hearing Lucifer's light lour. Only giving a sheepish smile back, while it soon dropped when the dark one ruffled his hair. The child swatting the other away.

"Must you tease me?" The child asked, making a move to return the troubles but the dark one was able to avert the advances.

"Yes and nice try, boy." Barael chuckles with a swelling grin in place.

Lucifer stepping in before the jokes turned sour, stating bluntly. "Really you two."

"Is this part of the cleansing places?" The boy asked, ready to change the topic upon Lucifer's tone arising to lecture mode.

"One of the more tamer areas. The world is pretty large where places are always changing, untouched, fall into God's ideals, while the rest is left to those found or left to do as they pleased." Lucifer answered, moving close to look over the hillside drop. Adding. "In some cases the world is always reset or pushed quicker to what happens. So, whatever you see now. Hold it. Because by next time, what you see now will likely not be here, recorded, or even remembered."

"That's... a very complex system. If I can be honest here, Lucifer."

The dark one gave a chuckle, replying with. "What's another complexity is to how it will effect those well. Thornes like to call it reincarnation."

The young angel nodded his head, a look of concentration and glee when he spoke. "I read about that! As the soul is never stops compare to other expects. While the main details of the being changes, the soul or in basics too the will finds a way because it craves the seven terms to live. Those being A-aziazor, Othil-l-l, Ba-a-ab, C-cacacom, Fifalz, Lring-g, and Bransg. The cores that expanded the seven laws or virtues we follow. Not to be confuse with the seven strongholds, of course. It's much like a stance of being and in rare cases, the soul will give up and start over to the skies. Or even rarer, that if seen in death will worm back to state of contentment. Akin to reincarnation but not-"

"My, my, you being full of clever words today aren't you?"

"Implying?"

"What do you think, kid?"

The young angel pouted to the dark one, letting a loose sigh in answering. "The teaches have been our usual lately."

"A bit advance is it not? You and those in your cast haven't gotten assign or even your wings. Plus, nameless as well. So, what is this?" Lucifer asked, a poundering arch in his brow left the dark one confused while the smaller angel didn't catch on.

"Azazel, Jehoel, and Kushiel are my new teachers."

"What about Harut or the others?"

"Oh, right... I never got to tell you both, but Raphael thought it was best not to disturb while the cleansings were happening. They're a bit more... firm than Shamsiel and Samael, but they treat me kind. And I have learned quite a lot of the masquerade history to the Almighty-"

"And that is great, child. But that doesn't explain why Raphael told you not to tell us. He has no right to that, on what fits to you. You're our fledgling."

"For now... Barael?"

"Right. I think for the time being, kid. You are going to have us fully teach you. We might not have the ranks like them, but this is for your own good."

"I'm sorry Barael, but I do not understand what you mean?"

"You have attune cleverness in the knowledge you find, child, but your lack of malice is going to end bad for you. Just for a little while."

"But-"

Barael placed a kind hand on the smaller's shoulder, saying in hollow voice that could be heard as regret. "Take it from me, child. It's for the best."

"I feel like I did something wrong. I'm sorry."

The taller ones lighten the mood with a sort of laughter. In the matters to relax the other. Lucifer replied that it was getting late, choosing to scout ahead to see if the way home was safe. Leaving for the other two waiting.

"You haven't done anything like that." Barael told him after a beat of silence.

"Still, I can feel the ill oras from you two. I'm sorry either way."

"Don't worry about it."

"If you say so... Barael, I have a question. Please?"

Barael felt unclear to answer, but glancing now and then to the lost and hurt look of the other. He wore a brave and welcoming smile, when saying. "Sure. What is your question?"

"Do you know what the Alastor Retribution is?"

The smaller angel didn't notice the dark one stiffen, eyes keeping a lookout for Lucifer. Barael straighten himself, wings arching in minor circles to calm, before taking a heavy sigh.

"Why do you ask?"

"In the text, one of names of a departed fae was yours. In the creation of the mirror world to heaven, many were selected to make come to be. But for the job to be done, another fae, not quite angel or far from mystical was granted at... anyway, was the name bestowed to you like the others in remembrance?"

"Remembrance?"

"That's what Lucifer told me."

Barael gives a light laugh, muddled. "Of course he did."

"But... the text are either faded or something. I was just wondering is all."

"It's fine. I was there, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Just don't think that's a history you want to hear."

"From how I see it, Barael. History is just that, history. Good and bad makes it. How one carries it is how one will live in the future. Hiding what sours another keeps away the morals and weight."

"Meaning?"

"This pains you but you worry I'll think of you differently. I personally find it odd, but I would rather you tell when you're ready. Over telling me by force or lies. You're just being what you are to me."

"What's that?"

"A brother."

The dark one gave a deep belly laugh to that, laughing more when seeing the unamused face of the other. Finally able to speak and say. "I see you been listening to the Kirman Katibin's tales. Life forever a stage to those bushed coequals."

"Don't be rude."

"Boy... you do not make it easy. But, honestly, please never stop in being you."

"If so. I say the same for you, too, odd one."

The dark one once again broke into laughter. Barely able to keep it together when Lucifer return to head back home.


	12. Bellflower - Constancy

**Bellflower**

Another day in hell, is just day filled contentment and sublime flow for it. A lone thought Hesediel let run in his mind while setting out for the day. Checking his watch for the time. Taking a moment to make a morning warm tea, while having his office ready for today's light round.

Fixing up the paintings that context nicely to a room of white with thin abstract patterns in black, purple, and blue. With navy furniture assorted in a comfy livingroom setting, with basic wooden side tables, a glass coffee table onto of a tailor design carpet, bookshelves placed about, along with a book case near the large floor to ceiling stain glass window that reflect an ocean by rocky beaches setting with hell's natural hues giving it a forever crimson dusk hour. Beside the left of the window was roller locked steel six by five vertical filing cabinet.

Everything in place, in a therapeutic sense for himself as he unlocked and set the sign that office was open. A form of constancy, though any noises outside were greatly ignore. Glancing now and then out the window to see off in the distance was a turf war. Willing himself to head over to the window. Thinking. Given how far, the hotel wasn't in any dangers for the day. That ease an unknown tension in his shoulders, but stiffen when feeling rangy fingers toying deeply through his dress shirt and hips, while minding his suspenders and bolo tie.

"Hey handsome, you looking a bit tense. Want me to tend to it?" Raspy and coy the words flow round his ears, glancing over his shoulder to partly catch Angel smirking teasely back.

"Good morning, Mr. Dust. You look swish as always. And no, thank you." Hesediel answered back, while moving slowly from Angel's reach, seeing the other pout a tad only to wear back his usual confident self. Adding, after eyeing his watch. "You're up early, daily tendings to little Nuggets or back from work?"

Angel rolled his eyes to his words, saying. "Work. You going to rat me to princess of not making it back in time for crewfew, tush?"

"What happens is between you two. I'm just glad you're back safely. To that, you don't have to come today's sitting. Just head to your room and rest." Hesediel told, nodding to the door while hearing the whistling of the kettle. Adding. "Given to outcomes as it is, Mr. Dust. I don't doubt you just want to take it easy." Words flowing, unaware of the expressions running across Angel's face.

"That's it?"

"I believe so, Mr. Dust."

"What about your wandering magical touch checking? Come on..."

"I can tell just by looking that you are in spades. My so-call magical touch is not needed."

"You don't know if nothing went wrong, it's my boss, ya know?"

"While I'm not familiar with your boss. I could tell he's not to act unless target in sight. So your wellbeing is out of reach."

"You're not worry at all... really?"

"It's hardly been five months. This is untame as it comes, but limitations are no stranger to a threat. Just another day passing by in con-"

"Are you really going to act like nothing happen, dick?"

"What do you-"

"Are you just going to think I don't want to speak with Hes. Because it sure the fuck not the fucking good doctor I need right now. You asshole!"

Hesediel stopped carting to his tea, looking to Angel. Unsure what to say but motion the other to sit. Reluctantly Angel followed the wordless tell. Slumping deeply into one of the plush chairs by the window. Barely taking in mind of a cup of tea rested by him.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Bull."

"Angel-"

"Oh, now it's Angel... aren't you just a jet now."

"I'm sorry. I have no excuse for that slight. I was just-"

"Putting me first. Like everyone else. I got that."

"Was it wrong to think I just didn't want to bring it up. Having you..."

"Freaked out?"

"That's one way to put it. I know everyone here is use to your work habits for the last few years. But I know those... moments are not something everyone knows or voice out. It upset you when you asked to keep it between us, understandable. I was just being mindful."

"Maybe as the doctor. But would be nice to see that man who held me and, damn it this is bullshit... tended to me like I matter..."

Hesediel carefully reached out to Angel. Pulling back just a tad when the spider demon inched away. He waited, before trying again to place a gentle hand on the other's open palm.

"I am sorry, Angel. Please know that. I thank you for your honesty. I'll be sure to take our personal time more to heart. You're my friend in those times, not a patient. Forgive me."

"Don't be a drama queen, sweetheart. That's my job." Angel sassed, giving squeeze between their hands before letting go. The grip wasn't tight but more unsure.

"I notice that very well."

"And?" Angel asked, taking the cooling tea with an unmuse glace but sipped, given who gave it. Eyeing the other in a sided peek, very close to his usual sass.

"Really, Angel..."

Angel just shrugged kittenishly.

"I only have a few clients today. I can at best take you out for a late lunch for my callus behavior."

Angel jumped from his seat, cup empty and left on the table. Strutting in glee to stand in front of Hesediel, to lean in to give a loose one arm hug. Husking out near one of Hesediel's pointed ears. "It's a date, Hesy." Adding with a loose brush of air that mirror a kiss against Hesediel's cheek, words trailing along. "Later Adonis."

"I'm going to ignore that one." He said once meeting the other's eyes, whom just wore devilry grin in return.

"Your loss." Angel said with that very grin still in place, patting the other's cheek and moving away.

"Angel." Hesediel called out before the other could leave.

"Yeah?"

"How was work?"

"Business as usual. Val is still pissed but aware, that all?"

"And yourself?"

Angel only send a kiss motion with a wink and out the door. Leaving for Hesediel to exhale a low sigh out, finishing his tea and taking both cups to the kitchenette counter. One to wash and the other for a refill. Catching a glimpse of his first client. Slightly pleased to see who it was.

"Morning Mr. Husk. A pleasure to see you. Would you like something to drink?"

"Doc." Husk greeted back, while tossing. "Not really, thanks for asking." He then heaved a breath, taking a lay on the couch while focusing sights on one of the few paintings decorated around the walls.

"Alright." Hesediel started, placing his tea down at the desk that divided the room and grabbing for Husk's file. Adding in his tone that made Husk grumble when hearing. "How has your intake been?"

"You should know."

"Mr. Husk..."

"Eh, I don't know... still pretty heavy but I'm easing with the good stuff to like monthly awards. That goddamn behavior scale the brat has going is a pain. But it's better than going cold turkey."

"Have you been doing the same with gambling?"

"Fuck off."

"Just checking. So, what has that painting there have you so longed?"

"No clue. Peaceful. What's it called?"

"The Hanged Man's House by Paul Cézanne. The golden hues were seen a sense of pride, while in most cases the colors could mean danger, hunger, and cheerfulness. The tints of blacks fall under in theory as sorrow and stability. Another prominent color seen is brown, that is relaxation. Cézanne was a hidden talent of his time, no saint but had quite the tales to tell. Peaceful is not what I call this one, but interesting."

"Was that why you change it?"

"Funny. If you were here on the regular. You would know I change them often, but what you said about Alfred Sisley's Regatta at Molesey. It give me ideas. So, thank you for that."

"Huh, what were ones I missed?"

"Is this how you want to do your sitting, Mr. Husk?"

He just shrugged as an answer. Hesediel took it as confirmation and stood near the painting in the cat demon's view point, catching Husk sitting up more straighter, awaiting for Hesediel to take the reins. With a glide of his hand in a razz style, that always intruded the heavy drinker. Hesediel wondered the Cézanne image to melt, twist, and waver into far grimmer picture, by the tall gloom building, dark foliage scatter about the tombs. Leaving the other pictures alone.

"I thought your job was trying to keep people from being depression, Doc?"

"My job is more to make sure the emotions are intact. What happens mentally and physically are out of my control, in a way. Is there a reason for that response?"

"Doc, in case you suddenly went blind. It's a picture of a graveyard."

"The Jewish Cemetery by Jacob van Ruisdael. The man an acute of intrigue to how a place such as this mirror human nature. In this case; this image told death, age, forgetfulness, and loneliness. Granted, most never saw that. A new beginning and hope were also common. Reasons vary, but the core of the story remains a simple constancy."

"What would that be?"

Hesediel looked to Husk, puzzlement across the eyes of the cat demon. Haunting to say that Husk knew, but didn't want to say it out loud. Hesediel glance back the image, flicking his wrist in ease to change to another. Lowly he answered. "Goodbye."

A beat of silence plays out to them. But as easy as it comes, it doesn't stay as much longer, for in most cases life itself can't even do that.

"Shall we continue?" Hesediel asked gently, given Husk a chance to change things up at his constant flow.

"Sure. I think I know this one... Les Fétiches... it's by... ah damn. I remember seeing it in a shotty gaming house after one of my tours, won some good stacks then. I think it was either stolen or fake. Never asked then. Shit."

"Loïs Mailou Jones, a youthful flair a woman like her was beyond her years. Using dark tones that recalled back to her cultural that she couldn't express in words. One of few that made staple in the Harlem Renaissance. Choosing not to question how you saw it aside, good taste as it comes. Many believe it spoke of being close to your roots, fine riches, inner demons, and roaring seeks of peace. Theory to some and just lies to others, but I find it fitting for this one."

"No offense, Doc, but you don't really keep to a tone." Husk stated, slightly as a joke though it never ran by as one.

"Constancy is nice to have. But if I were like that for everything, it would be trivial and very, very boring."

"Yet, you have never had a drink at the bar?"

"What's your point?"

"Oh, now you have a funny bone?"

"I guess so. Shall we move onto the next one?"

"Sure."


	13. Dwarf Iris - Wisdom

**Dwarf Iris**

The summer woods bound in foliage, rushing of a lone stream that scar through an oasis unseen from mortal eyes. Creatures natural and fae weaving into the cooling morn. Chirps of birds, chatter of the winds picking up, while a lone being on hoofed heavy abrupted steps mingled throughout the forest. Lips drafted against bounded reeds melody that echo back from stone to waters. Whispers of the greens, water, sky hummed brightly through the rising day. Even the hoofed being headed deeper in the cool shadowy depths away from mortal eyes. Along the fresh hollow stream bubbled a tocsin that made the nature soul peeked a lang ear as of a goat ear.

"Aye? A sleeping boy in these parts? Have he come in wilding the forest in blaze?" The goat man asked, rich and mirth, while placing his pipes into his weaved satchel.

The low tocsin melody plays, close to how the other played their reeds. Soft lullaby in each ripple.

"I see. Let us look to this. Are your sisters still with the boy?"

Another marshy tune returned.

"Good. Though let us hope it is just this."

Following along the stream. Woodlen creatures added to the distance realm, while nearing the clear meadows. Having the broken treetop of sun and harsh branches of shade angle around below a small being curled in of themselves. Dressed in fine, thin, silk robes now grass stain, ripped, and damp where sleeve ends met the edge of the stream. The hoofed man eyed as wiry fae inclined to the newcomer. With a wary sigh, the hoofed man neared the child.

The goat man took a glance, bowing in close while wondering a hand mere inches away from the still being. Wincing when meeting certain points of the body felt far worse than a simple fall. Casting a quick glance to make sure the child hadn't awoken, before laying pressure tips of his fingers near the boy's head. Letting another sigh echoed while a shiver run through his veins.

"Poor child." The goat man whispered, before carefully spacing between the two and more able to move the child off his side to his back. Chiming for a fae of beauty, made of moss and seedlings, near to help. Dainty as those thin fingers swerve a bound of plantation growing swiftly as a pillow for the boy's head.

The goat man looked to stream once more to the wet lullabies coursing to his ears.

"Aye, yes. The boy is harmless, see, even wingless. Tired and hurt. Unlike some of his people, we have no worries. Once he awakes, we tend and go from there."

True as the woods. The fae went on nature's waves. The goat man resting near with his reeds entertaining to the tree fae and birds. Now and then catches one of the siren nearing the boy. A smirk on his lips, while changing the tune of his pipes that made the siren snapped sight of night hue wide eyes to the other in unamusement. Few clicks were heard that drew a laugh from the goat man.

"Now, now little Naiad. That is no mortal male there. Do not be rue. Think of the heavens thought too your playfulness of their own. That is a price none should pay."

He hear the clicks again. A frown is made when the clicks return as the mere rested near the boy. A fair space between. Eyes wandered in a tighten curio; while the waters behind dip and ran up and around the kinked fin that blended as an invisible cast to waters as if the fae wore it like a low skirt.

The goat man was about to add another call of a crass remark, until large shadows glided over the torn open from the treetops. On instinct the fae hide, even if the river one near the boy was reluctant, but dive when the shadows circled around a third time. Even as the pipeplayer hid in the thick ivy of the fae's little Eden.

"I see him, Luci!" A voice called out, before even the looming dark figure landed before the boy. Soon followed a pale figure of same giant size, that it almost comically made the child seem even smaller.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping. Dirty. Odd smell. Basics, nothing too alarming. What do you think?"

The pale one kneeled to the boy, checking as unknowingly a fae before did. Creasing the forehead of the boy, soon picking up the child. Hushly the pale one spoke. "He's fine. Some of wounds healed as he slept. I can sense help of another. Thankful... but to be safe, we should go. Now."

"Right." The dark one answered back, glaring around the woods in suspicion. Elbowing the pale one to point a water nymph watching them with a look of fear and pounderment. Having the dark one adding. "We have an audience."

The pale one, Luci, eyed the fae wary. Unaware of a more threatening force in the woods if the water nymph was to become in danger.

"That would explain the foam smell."

"I guess. Let's go before it plays its temptress soothes."

Those words were taken to heart, as the three holy beings were gone. All felt right in the woods as the life sprung back. Chatter, clicks, and withers in the world still spinning. The goat man finding it peaceful, ready to carry onward. Though still, the sight of the willfully blue water nymph black eyes stayed on the treetops. Now fixed, likely by the angels in a sign of thanks. Nothing else to it. All balance was in place and the world kept spinning.

Until some time later, the bright boy returned to the hidden away oasis, ankle deep in water. Clean and well. Skipping flat stones out the wider area of the fresh lake that fallen into the thin streams and loose running river that ended in a waterfall out in the distance. A valley of hills could be seen beyond the range of pine, ash, willow, and cider that hid tiny animals carrying on their days. Bounded of flowerbeds sorted in fairy circles here and there, untouched by the tall meadows and sparce cattails.

A pause of the splashing skip rocks, while the boy looked for new ones. Adjusting his hood now and then. Not aware of the forest eyes on him. Not even in the mischief twitch to the pipeplayer's ears. Raising the reeds to the his lips. Letting the somber eerie chimes reach the boy's ears. Shocking the boy to stiffen and turn quickly to the unnatural sounds compare to the nature's orchestra. Under the rim of the hood, scared dark eyes of wine aligned with bright jade eyes layered with a smirk.

"I take it, laddie, that you are far from home."

"I-I... what do you mean?" The boy tangled words to speak, cracking easily under the flimsy lie, though chancing to stand taller to appear brave despite the shiver in his form.

The goat man lulled the song longer. Watching the child remain wary. A stride of pride wringed in the boy's hands. While the furred god was in a sense of coy. Keeping to play, in steady steps to a large mossy boulder where the goat man sat as if his throne or just a mantle of relaxation. Nimble with each note that had the child near but never took a step out of the lake or mindful of the wistful livings within the lake.

The goat man took a pause to say. "As I said. You are not from here. Your lack of wisdom is disheartening, laddie."

"I have wisdom!" The child hotly resorted back, even if the heat wasn't seen in his stance that peeled more in a vice of sadness. The little stamper of the boy kicking the water in frustration, when the furried man shown a face of disbelief and continue to play. The boy spoke again. "I do know things. I am one of Zaphkiel's best students. Lore, history, language, and prosperity myth."

"Aye, and?"

"I know wisdom. Simple as that, sir." The boy stated boldly.

"Aye? But are they golden flees wisdom for the mistakes you made now?"

That made the boy come closer, uneasy with each step through the slick stone floor of the lake. The boy tries to keep his voice firm, but faulters in just a few words. "W-what? Mistakes..."

"First rule of the fae oasis, laddie. When in the elements of the unknown, be ready to face those who live in it. Such as the poor Pegaeaes and Niadas from your play." The goat man stated, motion for the boy to turn around.

At first, the boy reframed from doing so. Yet, has he kept his head down, slanted fear clenched eyes caught of how the water around his ankles rise and fall like ocean whitecaps. Catching to how a large looming shadow covered his own smaller one. The dripping clicks near his ear, flinched himself to his side view to see the web claw of a bottomfeeder lizard and sharp bird of prey. Eyes falling fully on the translucent being of water and being, twisted in long slick grass, assorted floret, wide dark sea lion eyes stare blankly back. His breath hitches when clicks ground as spike feral wiry teeth wrangled in an unhinged jawset and slipping fork tongue. The boy jolt back, when the nymph reached for him, falling into the deeper of the waters by a shocked filled splash.

The nymph gasped and carefully helped the struggling angel, frowning to the laughing maniac of a god. A low hiss was heard from the nymph, while the boy uncertain to take this kindness. Inching away at times when seeing those claws flex, but the boy could tell the malice was aimed elsewhere. Though in his troubles to escape, bumped into an unsettling familiar wetness. Looking up to see more water dwellers, ranging from humanoid to monstrous much as the first one. Hopping to his feet, uncovered with a wind whip disheveled, and swiftly got out of the water. Ignoring well of the cachinnation loon still perched on the boulder.

"Still feeling cocker now, laddie?" The furred god wheezed after finally catching his breath. Leaping down from the boulder, strolling in mirth to the boy sitting curled on the ground, shaken. Though that quickly faded when catching the boy's face, bruised and ghastly that without the blemish would have blended with the blindly robes.

The goat man eyed over to hearing wisps of the tree nymphs. He waved them off to the depths of the woods, while pressing forward, soon squatting down to the boy's level. Firm grasps the boy's face to examining the discoloration and wafer-thin. Staying gentle as he could when the boy let a whimper and squirmed.

"Hush child. I may spin circles around the most common man. Yet, a cruel god I am not."

"I-"

"Hush." The goat man waved to the fae to gather items, while the boy felt his face tingle from the warm spikes and silk tender pobes under the wound.

"I know wisdom."

"Aye, and I have some more for you to listen on now. And that be quiet and let us help, laddie."

"Why?"

The goat god glance at the child before handling the herb mixture, whispery uncertainty. "Good question."

It was swift after that. The goat god took care of the angel, ushering the boy out of the woods in time to see one of the familiar larger angels before. Quick by the winds, the boy searched around for the god, frowning to that and the scowling from his doyen. Just another moment of time coming and going. The world still spinning. And that's where the goat man left it.

Until the many times again the boy found his way back into the oasis. First it was to apologize to the water nymphs with bits of fine holy silver bits.

"An angel using a mere's weakness, how kind of you."

"You're tone tells me another. I temp them not. If they wish to throw back at me, that's fine."

"Then why come back at all?"

The goat man was only given a cold shoulder, which was fine. It only made certain chances of pranks easier. Next was the boy was taking notes on the fae, ruffled as before, yet kept his distance and wary never took the offerings from a certain water nymph.

"Despite such a look, it's a different kind art to beauty." The youth said one day as the lone friendly water nymph humored the child.

Writing down quickly of how the scales around the gilled darken. The nymph giving clicks, chirps, and a purr when the angel reached out to examine closer, though some of the hand study, was likely mark as petting to another.

"Shall the woods leave you to private?" The goat man asked with a chuckle from his usual perch.

In returned, the boy blushed and tried to glare at the god. Though the fae made it easy to just whisk a trail of water to splatter the god. Letting the god only laugh at their displeasure. The amusement was far from over.

The boy even willed a few comebacks to the goat god, nothing harsh but hardly not childish, it was making those times even more entertaining. It was small times of that. Days and nights at random the boy came, to visit or observe. Yet, not one moment it was a sign of animosity, from what the fae told the goat god. The child was only a babe that they could pick from. One moment struck the goat man, one evening catching the boy glancing and posing in front lake's reflection after another session of healing. Answering randomly to the frisky water fae.

"I'm fine. Good as new. I am sure it won't last."

The boy glance over, when hearing the nymph's sad clicks and chirps.

"Do not be sad. From what I understand from the mortals, homes can be like this. One does not to have to hold standers and treasure the good. I have those whom I care about up there. So being their quip won't be forever."

More clicks came and the nymph drew something in the soft dirt for the boy to see.

"Oh, my brothers don't need to know. I can't keep troubling them with my problems. Though, I'm not blind that they might know my nicks with others. In time, that's all I need. My growing wisdom and some day my wings will make it, not easy, but worth the troubles. I can handle rough bullying a while longer. For my brothers and my sake. I owe them that much."

The goat god headed away, not catching anymore of their conversation. Baring a rare peace offering to the angel of sweet berries deep from oasis. The boy wary as always, though in giving to other offerings from fae, it wasn't just food and lovely stones that in more of a survival trait made by a place that should let that seed of doubt come and grow.

It came full rounded when one twilight hour, the child finally approached the goat god by a small firepit that overlooked the side of the lake, on top of a hollow grove. The goat god played his pipes, minding little of the child standing near. Hands fidgeting, body twitching against the light breeze passing by, while those dark eyes stay to the ground.

"Have you learn well, laddie?" The goat man asked, tricksy smile that lip the pipes once more.

The angel nodded. Taking a seat when the god motion him to. Letting the fire crackles filled the silence along with the reeds lullaby.

"I do not know if it means anything, sir, but any remarks I said before. I meant none."

The goat god chuckled, placing the pipes on his lap, tending to the fire before speaking. "Aye, all in good fun. Barely a stick in my neddy."

"Some fae told me that's how you spend many nights. I was not sure what they meant by that, sir."

"Aye? Of course they would. Reminds me of something." The goat man let loose a crooked smile, speaking a tad louder. "May in the willows know that their bark is used well for cooking." Having a snicker heard as the ruffle of the woods wounded as if a large wind broke through. Adding last. "Pay them no mind, laddie. They enjoy to make realms of my life into larks for others."

"Ah... understood..."

"You do not know me. Do you?"

"Should I?"

"Anyone with a twist in their core and heart, aye. An angel babe like you, nay."

The boy's face brighten and tongue tied while the words sink in. Which only gave the goat god another titter of laughs.

"Forgotten that you are older than appear. Wisdom is only good as owlish to thy whims. What have you learn in your ways, laddie?"

The angel didn't answered right a way, reaching to the fire in seeking warmth. A deep crease down on his brow, lips also in bow. Thinking, leaving eyes laying to the flickering flames. The goat god choosing not to pry, play another melody. Having each note get lost into the deep dark scapes of the forest.

"The melo sounds so sad." The boy said, tossing a dose of aged tree bark into the fire, rising and falling to the sudden gust.

"Does it?"

"Yes."

"A tale of love sounds sad to you? What a dreary mind you must have."

"I try as I might. The talents of music is deafen on me. I can't even play the trumpet, despite they say that was fitting to me. I'll stick to my scrolls and quill."

"Now, do not give up like that. Music is another branch to knowing and growing knowledge. Believe I. What of your voice?"

"I have earn trust in this forest. I refuse to lose it, you inflamed rake."

The reeds hink in tone, before the goat man huffed out a slowly pitcher laugh. Echoing out. "Bold you become, laddie. Listening to the fae are we now?"

The boy just blushed, before strutting out with the firmest of a damp left. "I-I... well yes, the trees weave tales of a w-world I know none of. Y-y-yo-your epics are usually tarnish by their... titles. I will be honest to that some were funny. Slip of the tongue. I honestly did not..." The boy stopped and hid his face in his hands. Muffling out. "I am very sorry, sir."

"Aye, laddie. You did pick up something. Though, back at hand. The virtuoso in me cannot let this be. You learn of myth but there is more to our world."

"I am understanding the lores of your people and the mortal's eye. I do not about this kind of teaching, sir."

"All fine and good. But, not enough, I can for certain you have a song. Everyone does, how to express it is just expand to ourselves. Who ever gave you what you know now, doesn't hear your song."

"I don't know, sir-"

"Give me time. I will expand your knowledge in a newfound way. See this as another lesson like any other." The goat said firmly, leaving no room for argument, before playing a different song. Eyeing the boy in silent questioning.

Which in turn, had the boy peak in form. Tilting his head in thought, listening to the song. Carding his long tong hair. Closing his eyes, letting the notes seek in, before answering with. "Passion?"

The sudden pause to know it was the wrong answer, the goat god lost for words, soon saying in awe. "War is made of passion. How does your mind twist, laddie?"

The boy just shrugged sheepishly, that only brought the inner fire to the other.

"Laddie... mark your days. I'll make you into a composer, so help the gods and Almighty blast on me."

"Why?"

"As I said. You have a song and you thrive for wisdom, aye?"

The boy nodded.

"This is just another form to expand from it. You trust fae in their teachings. Trust I?"

"I... very well. Once more please, teacher?"

"Good. Also, Pan will work just fine."


	14. Catmint - Happiness

**Catmint**

Another day in hell. A simple passive thought as the staff of the Happy Hotel went about there day. A much needed calm after wilds to what remedies as weeks ago. Husk minding the front desk and bar, a tall bottle just inches from his claw hand as he cleaned glasses with a prose look of boredom.

Despite in the low of his shoulders, he was as relaxed and pleased one could be in the dinner realm. Peeking by as residents wandered around, some for drinks or off to whatever their daily plans were. One or two chiming for a drink. It was peaceful.

The buzzing of a radio feedback aimlessly hanging in the air, might as well been a thunderstorm. Made of a reds and blacks, glowed eyes enlighten areas wherever they looked, some landing near an empty seat at the bar, much to Husk's growing disappointment. Meeting in a glance and a quick glass of brandy placed down.

"Husker, being timely fashion this are we now?" Alastor started, adding. "My usual."

"Right-"

"Though, I would say you are far early into your usual hours." Alastor teased, taking a savoring sip of his cooling drink, smacking his lips in a tense to the welcoming warmth.

"That happens when drinking less and getting a good rest." Husk grunted out, staying focus at the task in his hand. Suddenly thinking the shot glass was never going to be polished right. "Or you know... not doing late night murders broadcasts. Who knows what could have cause it."

"How quaint. You enjoy licking that holy's boot, too?"

Husk gave a snort.

"Oh? What's with that look there?"

"Nothing." Husk said, sparing to take a sensible sip from his bottle. Turning his back and fixing up the wall line, rearranging and replacing what was still good and what was near empty.

"Come now, you have my interest."

"Let me just say last week was entertaining. You missed out." Husk say simply, turning around in time to see another familiar face nearing the bar. The cat demon gave a nod in greetings. "Doc."

"Hello Mr. Husk." Hesediel answered, glancing to the deer demon in acknowledgment before taking a seat. "Alastor."

"You look terrible, my boy." Alastor said with a smug sip of his brandy.

"Your eyeside is fading." Hesediel retaliated back bluntly, while taking a chance to clean his glasses when Husk placed a cloth by a coaster held cup of iced water. "Anything I missed from my days off?"

"Nope. Your boyfriend will be happy to see you again." Husk said with a smirk.

"Not my boyfriend. Honestly Mr. Husk, that type of teasing is unbothered of you."

"I thought it was funny."

"Next time you want to have an evening together. I'm calling in sick." Hesediel huffed, taking a healthy glup of his water.

"But you won me big bucks. Come on, a few solid wins like that. You could cure my gambling problem."

"That's not how this works, Mr. Husk." Hesediel said, disappointment clear in his words while waving halfhearted for a refill.

Husk does so, but not without adding a slight back. "What about a chance to be top dog at the board? That's easy money, sure. But it beats reading all day. Live a little, doc."

"I have other hobbies-"

"Don't act like you didn't have fun, doc. It's not like we were banned from the bar. Don't pussy out on me."

"As far as I am concern. I say yes we are... or at least I am. That was very unprofessional. Miss. Charlie was so upset."

"The princess wasn't that bad. Hell, it was just a few days. With you as the golden boy watchdog to this place and that stripper as the poster boy. You two are untouchable as it comes."

"Don't be crude."

"It's the goddamn truth. Deal with it."

Hesediel gave a sigh that was quickly overshadowed by Alastor own and laughtrack record. Having the smiling deer demon sitting cozy with his brandy in hand. Chuckling deeply. "Now I must hear this, Husker!"

"I don't-"

Husk jumps in with a wicked smirk in place, slapping his claw hand on the bat table, very to sign he was taking stage and silencing Hesediel nay say. Starting after cracking a new bottle of beer for himself. Swigged and spoke. "Okay. While you were off doing you freaky snuff radio show. Princess was kind to give us a grace period. Under the eye of someone responsible and boy, did that turn out for the best. So here I'm thinking we hit a bar nearby. You know the place, bastard."

Alastor nodded. "I do believe I do. Go on."

"By the powers. Someone end-"

"Quiet doc. You shit the bed, sleep in it and get over it." Husk called to him, amusement of playfulness was clear. He went on. "So yeah. While virgin boy here is sitting in a corner, like some posh bastard Duke too good for us, while we just do our thing."

"Now I was doing other things. Under Miss. Charlie's-"

"Doc, you're just digging a deeper hole."

"Hardly. This tale is by your words-"

"Anyway! Yeah, you are not getting out this one. But anyway, as I was saying. Shit happens. A game of poker went wrong. And well..." Husk shrugged less in care.

"You ran your mouth."

Husk gave loud chuckle. "Damn right! A bluff to save my hide and money. But damn does this guy know how to play darts. Here, I'm thinking, we're dead. Then this guy starts doing circus tricks with the darts like it was fucking second nature. I couldn't even do that in my sobberest years with cards."

"Darts are different than what I am used to. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Fuck that shit. The moment some dude was getting handsy with the hoe and his friend. You nailed the guy's hand to the wall!"

"His sleeve." Hesediel adds quickly, hollow in his delivery and short come when he realized it was a dead end. "There was no blood. Don't expel tales like this for your own jubilation." He takes a moment to card his hair, with a shake of his, last saying. "Honestly."

"Okay. Would you like to tell what happens next, doc?"

Hesediel only responded with silence as he sips his water, eyes looming deeply off away from his sudden audience. Very much taking a great enjoyment out at the new brands in fancy bottles Husk got for the bar. Not even flinching when hearing the other two laugh at his emotionalless displeasure.

"Thought so."

"Leave the wet blanket be. Go on, my dear fellow."

"Right. Anyway, so here we are. Shock. The ever silent mountain man just sets claim on spider boy and one-eye bitch. Like where the fuck did this... guv'nor show up?" Husk said and adding the last bit in mockery tone pounderment.

"How mature of you, Mr. Husk." Hesediel murmured, leaving for the cat demon laughing at the other's dismay.

"Anyway, the doc is setting the guy straight on how others should treat each other. Prechery as hell. But hey, wouldn't be the doc like if he didn't do his daily PSA. Speaking of which, doc, if one of your hobbies is making motivation posters with the princess. Take a break. Get laid. You know someone is willing for your holy cross."

"Excuse me? Do not speak of those like this that can't defend themselves."

Husk shrugged, raised brow towards Alastor. "Case and point."

Alastor jostled in laughs, smacking Hesediel's near shoulder in enlighten on such news. Ushering for to go on Husk.

"The guy ain't having shit. Dust gets huffy that his man, spider's words not mine, was being emasculated. Just gets in his face, ready to start a fight. Then the guy pulls a gun on the spider. Ready to shoot. This motherfucker grabs the gun and ate the bullet."

Alastor looked to the angel, looking at his stance. Disheveled in thought of how it looked in his mind, but nothing implying a bullet wound. Turning back to Husk, wide smile showing clearly he didn't believe the cat demon.

"Bitches, picking on my Hesy are ya?" Angel entered into the hotel, arms filled with bags, and one hand of four kept a smoking joint near his lips. Dress to the nines, likely coming back from a brunch with his friends from work. Given that he wasn't hiding the scattered ruffled fur exposed at just a simple glance. Strutting in confident to sat bags down by the bar and taking a sit. On Hesediel's lap, hanging of like a glitter decoration of white and pink. Much to get a rise out of the other, though aware of the likelihood outcome.

"Mr. Dust, don't add fuel to the fire here." Hesediel said, adjusting himself to keep from Angel to hurt himself from falling off. Along trying not and failing to appear as confidential. "Must you?"

"Suck it up, sweetheart."

"This is highly inappropriate, Mr. Dust."

"Yeah, well. I had a kind of shit day." Angel added, a fleeting effect of heat swarm the words. Unknowingly to the spider demon of the dim look Hesediel returned. "Deal with it."

"Very well. Don't get use to this."

"Make me."

Hesediel kept his hands to himself, much to the other's gauge as planned to get back at the spider demon. Angel made no further comment, just a stale vex sigh. The doctor only saying for Angel to be careful of his usual wears of tie and suspenders. Which, to surpise of others, Angel listened. Somewhat. Not without a few pokes to rile up the man of straw. Which were hardly returned, in the hopes that is one was to not struggle, an easy getaway will appear. Hesediel kept that silent wish to himself, though his rare glances spoke enough of the perturb irk in him.

Though, Angel swiftly let's it go by getting Husk to make him a drink and dimming his smoke when hearing the holy give a quiet cough. Adding. "What's you guys talking about?" Happily enjoying his cooling Envy Cocktail that was placed before him.

"Deer man wanted to hear our little feildtrip. I just getting to the good part."

Angel perks up to what Husk was implying, flirting over his shoulder to the other, stating. "You mean how this handsome likes to take his daily dose of copper and lead? I can confirm. Hot."

"I don't like either of you two right now." The good doctor said, having his drink of now lukewarm water.

Angel pouts that easily was left only as a joke, given the hurt look didn't meet his eyes. Leaning close just a tad, whispering. "Tell me to move if you don't want to be here, Hes."

Hesediel only stared.

"I can wait." Angel gloated, waving to Husk to go on.

"Right. Queer squatting aside."

"I know you want me, kitty. Just say the word." Angel kinked to the cat demon.

Husk choose to carry on with. "Yeah, the good doctor ate the bullet. Just caught it in his teeth. Moving not an inch. And then a sudden crunch. Like the bullet was a gumball. Not any bullet though, I recognized the style anywhere, it was from those winged assholes weapon. And this guy just takes it."

"Bitch nearly pissed himself." Angel added, patting Hesediel's cloest hand resting on the bar table. On whim added. "Told that shortshack shit to kiss his feet, when saying he just took a shot at an actual angel. It was great!" Ending in fits of laughter.

"After that, our outing went as plan." Hesediel tossed in, wanting them not to dwell too long.

"You should see how awkward this guy is on the dance for. But hey, I got a good pool partner." Angel adds in with a teasing grin.

"Dancing is not my thing. Pool is just math and angles." Hesediel said.

Angel and Husk groaned, the latter saying. "How do you make everything so boring. Just how do you do it, you bastard?"

"How does that snark jest go again? It's a talent."

Angel using one of his lower arms and pokes Hesediel's side, adding. "Would be nice if you use it on other things. Like in my-"

"Husker! Please carry on. Before I find the urge to murder someone." Alastor tosses out, face crossed as it could with a smile slowly dipping an inch.

"Like to see you try, Bambi. I'm all for the rough stuff."

Hesediel pulls Angel back more back on his lap, from the mere inches he was from Alastor's face. Choosing discomfort over anything far too unsavory that usual happens between these two. Placing a hand near Angel's hip as a form comfort, short lived, in favoring to lean in his seat and toying with his glass. Calmly saying. "Not needed today you two. Don't fight." Wanting things not to become sour, looks to Husk and said. "Please. Onward with the story."

"Whatever. So yeah, until we were about to leave. Calling it. Only for that son of a bitch to try to get one more upper hand. Taking one of the pool tables and smacking down on the doc. This spider bitch and his friend took that as an invitation for a bar fight. Simply, chaos storm that came after the calm was over. You had to been there."

"I'll say. Aren't you a troublemaker, little dove."

Angel shrugged, saying. "Doesn't take much for us girls to get some action. We would have done it either way."

"If that was to comfort me, Mr. Dust. Not working."

Angel just rolled his eyes, saying. "Damn, you are hard to please. So happy we are not dating. You likely be a bad lay anyway."

"Ignoring all that." Alastor throwed in, quickly wanting to silence any ideas of Angel naked with any of clients. Let alone, it being someone he was able to put a face and name to. Along with saying. "My, what a tale indeed. What after that? Given how causal bar fights tend to be. What happen? The sweet darling was not happy, yes?"

"I think so?" Angel questioned, while Husk gave a one-sided shrug. The spider slipping in. "We got back and princess only spoke with Hes. We were off the hook. I mean, it was like it never happen." While moving to stand when feeling a pat on his thigh, pout on his face that was overshadowed by the coy looks that Hesediel choose to snub.

Angel soon though, busying on finishing his drink. Missing out the confusion by the cat and deer demon. Leaving for Hesediel to be able to stand, checking his watch.

"I think if I leave now. I can water my plants and fix up my office for today. You'll be on time, Mr. Dust?" Hesediel said, slowly pacing away from the small group.

Angel grabbing his bags once his glass was clean, calling out. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there handsome. I owe ya a visit after playing house with my sister again. She says thanks by the way."

"It's no problem."

Husk struttering together words after the confusion settled. Glancing at the doctor, still nearby, as one of the plants he loved to tend for was a major centerpiece to the hotel's opening entrance. Asking when Hesediel about to leave. "What was he talking about? You were on break, right? Princess so-called punishment."

"I was. Don't worry about it. As it's been a long two weeks for all of us. I'm just pleased we all had a good time. Small hiccups aside. Good day to you, gentlemen."

The holy one was nearing the hallway to his office, only to be stopped by a slight tug at his ankle. Looking down to see it was the familiar shadows of the deer demon's.

"I still don't know how the tale ended or even what the effeminate one said. What happen?"

Hesediel glanced to Alastor, shoulders stiff and eyes downcast enough to not make fair eye contact. Saying with ease. "Like Husk said, you had to been there. A lot happen, honestly. You just got footnotes as it were. Now excuse me, Alastor, I must get my day moving. Take care." And in a turn and dash, Alastor only glared wildly under his conniving smirk.

Once Hesediel felt he was in the clear. Tending to his plants on certain stands throughout the halls. Thinking back to that last bit of the story they never knew. In way, it felt as dips to disappointment and a sense of pleasantness too. Thinking back to his chat with an assured boss that ran the hotel. How she was in worry mother hen mode and kept Hesediel in place at his seat. Not wanting to activate anything unnecessary.

'Okay! I am calm. Very calm! So Hes, please, please, please know I am not mad, upset, or anything like that. But I am sure confuse on what happen. Please explain?'

'Not much to say, Miss. Charlie. I did as you asked but I sadly didn't do well of a job.'

'Hes... no, I am being professional here. So should you, no hiding things from me as your boss. Hesediel, if this happen when you started. I would believe so. You know, that once guilt in thinking my dad was right. But I got to know you. You have been working here for a few years now. You can be honest with me.'

'Is that enough for you?'

'Yes. And from what I can tell and how my mom speaks of you. She trusts you. That's rare and I would be blind to not keep that in mind. She wouldn't have ask for your help if she didn't trust you. So please, Hesediel, tell me the truth this time. Why did you cover for the others like you did and why you won't answer me why you lied about what happen?'

Hesediel left in a stragglerling grip of a sudden tightness. Trying to stay aware and not let his vision ware on him. Calming himself, a few breathes and trying to keep eye contact. Having one last sigh, before saying. 'They were having a good time. Their happiness felt so free. I... didn't want it to end and when I saw them in trouble. A whip of emotions I never wanted them to have hit. It was like an illness. I did what I thought could bring it back...'

'The fights though?'

'An occasional hazard. Given the placement Mr. Dust holds in light of the hotel. Sacrificing little means for one comfort comes to stop. Though, he has tone it down to where it's not too bad. Leave me on edge but I don't feel threaten or in any form of misconduct. So being his or any other's sense of enjoyment makes the job easier. Plus, it has been returned as well from getting to know and work with them. It felt akin to fellowship. Going to that tavern was a mistake, I know. And at the moment and thinking it was going regress. I well...'

'Go on, I'll hear you, Hes.' Charlie moving to stand before him, laying g comfort hands on his shoulders and a warm smile. A feeling like a ember he felt before was there from just hours ago.

'I... knew it would have upset you and things just got worst. And you were. I jumped into something that would tarnish the hotel's image. Good deed in a childish mind covered in senseless violence this realm had come to know. It was stupid in my actions, to even what others know. I didn't want them to lose their chance to have this freedom again. It's not in my nature. I took the blame as it was, yet, they were going to be honest with you. Showing progress in your work. Guilt came and I am sorry.'

'I see what mom meant with you dramtics. How sweet.'

'I guess...'

'Well. As you said, it was nice for what you did but how it was handled wasn't right. I think it's best you take your days off early. Let this die down and we'll go from there.'

'Understood. I'll take my leave now.'

'But Hes...'

'Yes?'

'Thank you for looking out for them. I may not know the whole story but I say, you were and knowing them... they won't say out loud, a good friend. That means a lot. So don't be so down alright?'

'Understood. Take care and I'll be back soon.'

Then while in the middle of packing, heard a knock at his main office door. Rushing to see Angel there, shy smile and a little not as bright.

'Yes?'

'You in any big trouble, handsome?'

'In a way. As you would say, it was very Miss. Charlie of her to do. Full demon or not, she doesn't have a true evil bone in her.'

'Oh? Nice. Then you can help me with something.'

'That's not quite-'

'I need you to watch my sister. Some sleaze is being cheeky with her. I can't because I got a shooting out on the skirts. There is no one else I would know that she would be alright with, why not whose a guy buddy? That would like be one hundred percent no troubles. Plus, Fat Nuggets loves hanging out with his other daddy.'

'Mr. Dust, you see-'

'Please. I'll make it up to you, promise. I'll show up to my appointments early and... hell... what would a cold turkey on smack get me?'

'I-'

'It would mean the world to me. And I know she would be happy to see you after so long. I mean, she thinks we fucked and I scared you off or something. So I'm in the doghouse already. Please, Hes.'

'The drama theater is not needed, Mr. Dust. I was going to ask when I should show up?'

'Really?'

'Would it make you happy?'

Angel lean in heavily, his dragsona coming full swing. Breathlessly saying. 'You have no idea, babe.'

Hesediel leans away, answering. 'Right, understood and ignoring your tease.'

'Prude.'

'Thought that was something you liked about me?' Hesediel dryly questioned, though the word placement was as a snark.

Angel just returned to his reply with a smile. 'Don't let that get your head, big guy.'

'Of course not.'


	15. Iris - Trust

**Iris**

A sound of rhyme soars through the evermore forest and valleys of purgatory, lasting in a glow of dusk autumn. Whispers of vitality ghost about in the air, so thinly, in the grasp of goosebumps arising on the pipe reed player. Eyeing downward to the valley homes and large towns and cities coming close to rest or a low rumbling lull. Peaceful as it comes and the somber melody echoed. Until the grand doors bursted open.

"Hesediel!" Growled a tall and lean angel of blues, arms arched to the ends of the door way, a dark lesion face, with a deep scowl upon thin lips. A rumble of words followed as the angel enter deeper into the room. "I need a word with you."

Hesediel looked to the angel in noticed, playing the last notes on his pipe flute, before soon standing from the large windowsill arch. Speaking softly that it crack near the end, raw almost. "Yes, Jegudiel, what is it you need?"

"I think you know." Jegudiel started, finding himself standing eye to eye with the other. Adding. "What's this about you heading to The Infernal Regions? Where did come from?"

"I was going to explain at the next court. I take it Daniel was your informant." Hesediel said, moving away to place his pipes down on his working desk. Remaining silent as he ran fingertips over the worn and chipped musical item.

"It's his job. Whom he tells is another. If it was just a lost soul, that's one thing. But..."

"I'll explain fully at the court summit. I was just finishing in covering the basics right now." Hesediel said, pointing to neatly stacks of papers and arranging books and scrolls.

"Implying others know too." Jegudiel added wary, when catching scrolls that specks in light blue and white, shining by the candle lit chandelier, that hung in the center of the room.

"You know I can't lie." Hesediel pointed out, straighten up his desk, a tick in his hands almost dropping a few pages when the other spoke, hollow sadness in each pronounce word.

"Amoung other things. Hesediel, I know that closeness never died. Brothers, I know, but this not going to fix anything or whatever you think will come from this."

"I'm just helping his daughter. It's very minor if anything."

"Those above won't see it as that."

"Please, there is nothing they can do now to me. I'll be weak. But to be the one thing they fear? You're picking up from Eremiel's habits for jokes."

"And what about Cassiel? He's your pupil and far ready to be on his own. Aren't you just going to repeat of another?"

"Let me worry about that."

"May he also be a reminder to what you can't do if you go."

"Jegudiel... if you going to be this callus. Leave."

Flat as anger played in the words. Jegudiel, stiffened by it either way. Glancing towards to the opening door, before peeking back. Fidget in his stance, lips flexing to form words as nothing comes out. Before soon, the blue hue angel only sighed and heading to the door. Echoing lastly in his final say. "I await on the summit. Though know my position is against."

"Understood. Until then, Jeugeiel. Farewell."

Hesediel waved his hand a gentle gust to close the doors in a click. Shaking away the shivers that ran through him, grasping his head. A low groan leaving his lips, rubbing his temple. Gasping in deep and fast breaths that roar as fire that burned his lungs, but his body shaking as solid in the coldest iceberg of space and sickness.

"G uls ar c uniglag trian, esiasch." Hesediel murmured, grabbing for his pipes and heading over to the window. Opening carefully not to disturbed his room.

Heaving an exhale when expanding his wiry chassis wings. To pound of unseen weights carried along as he took flight. Of towards to the far stretchings woodland carvings. Greeting faded souls as they lay to rest, askew of nymphs awaoken just as quick. More so as the airy pipes play a more powerful song. Easing what pain lightening through his being as his wings hid.

Pausing when hearing the fae of past join. A certain water sprite neared the angel sitting by the dip edge of the lake. Hesediel glances in greetings, aware of how quickly his lap became damp from the cuddling ceature. A few notes play more before Hesediel let the forest's music took a chance.

"I'm fine, Naiad. Just another brother spat." He said, carding through the nymph's wild soft grass thick thatch.

The sprite hums and clicks in understanding, yet curled deeper into the holy's natural given warmth. Though he didn't missed the somber stare at the pipes, nor how the forest changes a rhythm into a mindset that made Hesediel feel young. The fading memories of laughs, crazy bonfire tales of realms to one's own homes, and star aligned whisk rambles that modern textbooks never dared wrote. To even the pleasant melodies of pipes and nature becoming a wild storm orchestra that made certain days easier to get by. All that in fading memories that rippled away by a few blinks and unshred tears that would form. Yet, his hand that held the pipes in a grip that crinkled in pieces to the reeds that created the dulcet implement. Recalling how fragile as rice paper things fall apart.

"I miss him too. And now you are going to make this news all the worst." Hesediel stated carefully, awaiting for anything that would cause the woods into an early winter. Taking the next breath with ease, explained to the woodland creatures in way that would prepare him for when he have to detail to his fellow angels.

It's what he kept in mind as the next summit appointed some days later. Rationality was a myth.

"I still find this a foolish idea. This realm is not strong enough to withstand any dangers. One of the largest hell's kings were able to get in, might I add. Hesediel you can't go." Jeugeiel stated, at one of the parley grand room.

"Agreeing with Jeugeiel on this one, Hesediel. What good with deal become for anyone?" A much leaner and tan being questioned, hummed in thought, as he glance at the few documents resting upon the round table. Adding. "Sound as it may in the progress. That matters are more to between now and this finish goal. That's a gray area we just can't overlook."

"Thank you, Eremiel."

"Despite that..." Eremiel glanced at the darker angel, fleeting in scab and unsureness. Finishing with. "I see promise in this. But something is quite clear and something you haven't or won't share with us, Hesediel."

"I would ask simply if you trust me on this. Understandable that what happen with the dire and Lucifer. I don't except anyone to just overlook those issues go nor even just lay in wonder in pushing daisies of fantasy like children. I'm glad to see you all be wary of this. Even I wasn't sure at first." Hesediel spoke from the centerpoint of the room, eyeing those of a mock frame to the idea of the last supper.

"Do I sense amusement, Hesediel?" A wraspy chime voice spoke from plump lips, coy in a corner, and sitting as an elegant Egyptian queen.

Hesediel shook his, answering. "No. Just a thought of missed direction. All this has been overwhelming, honestly. Jophiel, your thoughts?"

The queen like angel pondered, looking to her fellow cardmembers. Picking through the papers, in saying. "I do see the additional growth we could have from this. Our reason of being is to help those in lost to sin or return to anew state of being. We are for hope, after all."

"Do not sugarcoat those lies, my dear." Jeugeiel echoed with a sneered.

"Always living in the world of grim, aren't you?"

"It's better-"

A much older looking man, raised a hand to keep anything further between the two. "Your querida hoick is not in place here you two. Heed." The elder angel huffed, stroking his long white beard. Summling eyes that not once caught of wink of sleep, and wary in his seat. He speaks again once he caught his wind. "There is another reason, is there not?"

Hesediel looked to the last angel that remained silent through this, catching eyes of the other sitting by the much more animated darker angel. Only a nod was given.

"I can't lie, Daniel. True there are personal reasons but I doubt one will happen. One is that this idea that the young Magne is an simplistic ideal. It was something we once never question and followed in line by laws. I wish to see this and help. Zaphkiel has been kind here in looking to casting that at least buy us time. A fail safe, if you will see it as that. I know the risk of me going to the brimstone, that the higher ups find out is horrid. I'll take full blame. Those here will not be in caught in the crossfires."

"Saying pretty words only do so much, Hesediel." Eremiel added, bitter in how the frown deepens on his lips.

"I look to all the plausible chances myself. I look into the noirish ales and if this goes well. Our home and dwellers will be safe. Even Hesediel himself. I just need to fine tune the spells and how they can be used. Without brownnose injections. Have faith is all I can add to this, my courtship."

"And what of Hesediel's ills, Zaphkiel? His means to help will leave him crack and weak!"

"Again, Jeugeiel, I just ask if you can just trust me on this." Hesediel stiffed in pleading. Despite his eyes filmed and body shuttering in quick jerk motion. Choosing to pace to shake off the sudden riled twist of vile in his throat and rush of cold that goosebumped his being.

"You're state of being tells me otherwise, brother." Jeugeiel grumbled, leaning deeply into his seat. Adding. "I may have you train you basics but does that mean you will use them?" Pointing with a glare to the sheaf around Hesediel's waist, resting a rusty glint bladed handle of a dagger.

"I don't plan to use it. Never once I had before, why now? I'll be there to earn their trust. Give them hope. Be a shoulder for them. I'm the Angel of Mercy, I'm I not? Why would I do so not showing forgiveness to them. If the Almighty or those that partake in their fall won't admit that helped in this. The least I could is have them forgive themselves. And what happens is up to them. That rule to ourselves has not change. So any further questions or are you going to play another game rosey ring."

Silence played through the room. So quiet, a steps of feet outside in the hall were loud as lightning strikes. Hesediel felt another wave of ill hit him, but was able to reframed from showing a gulp of a needed air.

Hesediel found his voice once more, brushing his long wild hair out of his face from his pacing. "Would you all not think a whim of closure is needed as well? How many we knew well and care were taken away from us. Without question. Would it hurt to have one side of few see us as allies. I would rather find trust in another than waiting the holyies above to strike. That is just fear and I refuse to let them think they have that over us, if we so much dare inch out of order. Please, just trust me my brothers and sister. Cut me off if you fear that much. I'll understand. I would rather feel like I have nothing to lose but those of family."

Crinkles of laughter is heard from the elder angel, answering after calming down a short cough. "Theatrical are always where you thrive, my boy. But you ring words of truth. It's a risk. But we also risk in not showing our importance and helping what others deem feckless. I say let us think this over. Look over your and Zaphkiel's fail safes and return. Is there a time you need to be there?"

"Once I can go. Lucifer was very understanding with how some of you... can be." Hesediel stated eyeing two certain angels.

"Good. You may leave. We'll call for you once we have come to a choice."

"Yes, sire Daniel." And out the door Hesediel went, nearly bumping into a noisy little being whom owlish looked to Hesediel. Having the doors shut behind him, the low whispers of the over silent by a groaning slide. Hesediel hushed in a tone close to mirroring amusement. "Cassiel."

The young boy stood straighter, hands hiding behind his back and dark eyes looking around in disbelief. Though so soon, peeped a guilty greeting. "Hello Hesediel. I am very much surprise to see you here."

"I'm sure. And am I to not think you somehow got out of Sandalphon's sight?"

"Would you believe me that he fell asleep during my study hour?"

"No." Hesediel answered bluntly, ushering the boy away from from the courtroom.

Cassiel groaned, but a wary grin played when knowing well of the scowling to come. Saying with a poundering tone, a wrapped finger tapping his chin. "So I'm in trouble for using a spell on a mentor or skipping my lessons?"

"Both."

"Shoot. Can it be just one of them? I mean, I was still studying before running off."

"You're just adding to your chores to come, laddie."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm sure you are." Hesediel said, once reaching to the study hall. Guiding the child back to his usual cluttered desk. Seeing in ease of sleeping angel in jade robes laying ragged doll over the plush chair. Tapping on the bare forehead of the angel while Cassiel glumly took his seat.

The sleeping angel jerks away and very awake. Gasping and shivering as if someone dump ice water on him. Looking around to Cassiel in his seat but eyes widen when catching Hesediel near. Looking between the two, shoulders dipping as displeasure crossed his face. Running his hands over his face and hair, muffled words could be heard. "He got me again, didn't he?"

Hesediel taking a seat by the awaken angel, eyeing the boy that gave a cheeky grin before focusing on his scrolls. Hesediel only saying. "What do you think, Sandalphon?"

The tired angel only groaned. "This boy is the devil. Hesediel, please, take him back."

"Depending on how the summit final say is. We'll find something that works."

"Oh?" Sandalphon peeked, stretching his stiff limbs, adding. "How did that go?"

"How do you think it goes when my mouth starts running?"

The fair feather angel let a chuckle out. "Well, you tend to be more open that way. Otherwise, you're just decor to us lot. Not quite as fun, Hesediel."

"I'm sure that's your only reason." Hesediel said, looking to his pupil struggling over a line of text. Reaching to tap a different passage, quoting quietly. "A qew geh aldon lap a Ascha, cirp i ds geh g de uran?"

"Ol zir ge Ascha..."

"Od ds i?"

"Ag el. Ol arp de noan ds ol gil."

"Very good. Now read this passage again." Hesediel patted the boy's head, whom just smiled back and focused on the reads once more. Along in the praise, said. "I had issues with those verses too. Give it time, Cassiel."

"Right, right, I'll have this down. Just you wait." Cassiel said with the proudest vow he could mustered, before leaving the elders be.

"Really, you are a natural with the young. I wish I could keep him this focus." Sandalphon whispered.

Hesediel waved it off, saying. "I had good virtuosos. Nothing else. Just don't show fear when they find loopholes."

"Oh, aren't you just full of larks now."

"Be glad it's just him."

Sandalphon responded with a jester shudder, saying. "But there was one thing for certain that to be agreed upon."

"Such as?"

"Trust." Cassiel peeked out, head down while he ran his bare left hand over his tightly wrapped right limb, as the fingers flexed underneath the cloth. Eyes roaming the length until it hid under the tunic strap. Heaving a low sigh when looking to the others a freely smile that in the eyes acute to be watery, yet the voice remained steady. "You got to have trust. Even if you are scared what comes from the unknown. Having that faith to feel safe, even for seconds, can lead to amazing things. Not all the time but when it does. You cherish it while you have and use it as motivation to strive harder. Right, Hesediel?"

"Very. And by that sound of it, I say you did well there Sandalphon."

"Don't you dare. This doesn't make me your replacement, Hesediel. He is still your fledging of many."

"Oh ye of little faith, my brother."

"Quiet you. Don't make me look forward to something while worried all the same."

Hesediel sighed. Patting the other's shoulder, asking. "So who do you trust?"

"You. But I don't trust those outside from our haven. Up or below. If they agree. Please be safe."

"I'll come back home. Breaks and what not. Zaphkiel and I looked over everything. We'll be fine. I'll be fine."

"Promise?" Cassiel asked, wincing when hearing how whiny it sounded.

"Promise, laddie, I'll come home. Just have some faith and trust. It's all one can ask for. Bare in thought to mind yourself and others, Cassiel."

Cassiel holds himself tight, unsure for words to say but nodded.

"I also, expect you to be behave to Sandalphon and be the kind branch while I'm away. I'm counting on you." Hesediel said, watching as Cassiel wore an understand grin, though shocked through a stiff clenched hand in how quickly the boy jumps from his seat and rushes around to wrapped the older in a deep hug. Hesediel pulls him in closer, looking when feeling the other pat his shoulder.

"The youths way of trust is different. A brave front on them only last so long. As some forget, a child is still a child unaware of how close the adult world looms over them."

"I'll have to keep it in mind while away." Hesediel murmured, carding through the short fine hairs of the tiny angel, letting Cassiel lean deeply in the kind and warm touch. Adding in kind, when feeling the child shake in his arms for a short second. "As there might be others like this."

"Would that be a problem with your ills?"

"I'll worry about that. Though, I think for this one, the day is over."

"I guess I'll to continue our teaches tomorrow." Sandalphon dryly added, though there was something linger on his lips. "Are you also scared to meet those there. You know who."

Hesediel slowly rose, holding the smaller child up close to his being. Letting Cassiel ware himself out of silent tears, having his bony limbs link around his neck like a toddler would do. Having move carefully out of the grand study to the chambers. Sandalphon following behind when Hesediel hinted to the doors. Ready as ever to let lasting of the days to end already.

Hesediel finally using his voice, in hush. "Likely. I'm more worry if I can help at all despite that past. Whatever comes of it, it is what it is. End of story. But, Zaphkiel has that covered in regarding my ills. Speaking of that. What do you think of me in glasses?"

"A new cast of Zaphiel, I take it?"

"Amoung other things. We're no fools as we've been young. We're ready this time."

"Whatever you say, brother. Ye of little faith after all and all that mist shocks."


	16. Anemone - Protection

**Anemone**

"Well, I'll say this day was very eventful, Miss. Crymini. You certainly have an interesting taste in music." Hesediel stated, as he kindly ushered a young hyena hellhound, whom in returned had a resevered smile.

The young punk dressed demon, scratched her head in thoughtfulness, saying. "Hell yeah, I didn't think you would be fine with it. But some of those instrumental beats weren't... too bad." She ended in a whimsy taunt.

"Don't tease." Hesediel huffed, as he straighten one of his dress shirt sleeves back to his elbow. Jerking his shoulders from a short lived stiffness, sitting for over a hour taking a stinging toll, that arched his suspenders in a crease against his person.

"Aw, come on Doc. It was fun! Admit it."

"And be cease by your larks to who knows when? Unlikely." Hesediel returned, that had the youth's grin grow by the dry unheated rebuttal. Foresighting to add. "So, same time next week?"

"Only if we can have another rock out. I... just ain't up for that mushy shit right now, ya know." Crymini said, waving the last bit as they walked through the halls to main entrance of the hotel. Quickly adding. "I mean, I know it's your job and all..."

"That's fine, Miss. Crymini. This all new to you and we'll go at your pace. What happens during your appointments are as you see fit. If you feel as ease to sit with someone and just listen to music. We may. As long as your comfortable, that's all I care for. Next week, how about some of Jacob van Eyck's work? Take a break from my modern collection as you called it."

"Yeah. Sure. I have no shits in who this guy is, but if it's like those other bands. I'm up for it. Only if you are up for some screams from my end." She said with a wide sharp grin.

"I look forward to it." Hesediel ended, waving as she headed to the wing of the hotel of the resident rooms. Leaving a be to time to breathe, eyeing to see the bar packed, catching eyes with Husk for a second.

The cat demon nodded in greeting, as Hesediel returned and heading towards a different hallway. Following the sounds of strong electrical pulsing and metal creaking. Lay in the basement of the hotel, where one or two residents find theirselves wandering sketchy habits, controlled environment or not, though Hesediel paid them minimal greetings to not alert them wrongly, given whatever wild rumors from a tavern issue.

Coming soon across a rusty twosided door of bolts and warp metals. Sturdy in his stance as he reached to knocked, given the grand weight rattle his being and echoed hauntingly. In seconds the busy buzzing, curdled bubbles, and fast unclarity rambles. Before soon a slit in the door popped open.

"What?" A raw rough voiced croaked out.

"It's Hesediel."

"Proof? I ain't going to be fool if that's the blasted Radio Demon."

"You're lab reminds me of two favorite books I enjoy."

"Which ones? Be quick. I got stuff to do."

"Foundation by Issac Asimov and Solaris by Stanislaw Lem."

"Right. Now password."

"Zorge lrasd a lansh c angelard. Or I'm in trouble that you changed it without me knowing, Dr. Baxter."

A beat of silence stale the air. Clatter of clicks and snaps followed, before soon one of the sided doors swinged inward. Revealing a short and thin grey fish-like demon, peeked out. Wary frowned, adding a puffy stinked eye the being before him through his yellow goggles, leaning enough in looking about to make sure no shadow play or static friction littering the air. Once that was done, toyed with a device wrapped around his arm, tightening certain bolts on the wrist gaurd plate that lit up in green and blue lights that match his lone curled esca attached to his hat.

"Evening, Dr. Baxter. How have you been?"

"Fine, once my latest experience is finished I'll sleep. So don't even bother bringing that up. Has it been a month already from the last meetup?"

"Yes, may I come in?"

"Half hour."

"As always." Hesediel answered as he walked into the large, cluttered with beakers, wires, mysterious goop of assorted colors, with broke spider cracks of tech of highend, cyber, and steam inbuilt. Crators splattered from the ceiling to the walls, and one large sink in. Hesediel calmly walked around to where a sitting set area layered from the grand destruction of the room. Looking over his shoulder to catch Baxter locking up in squirrelly speed. Saying with care. "Mind giving details on what you are working on?"

"Classified." Baxter said, doing last minute checks that his aslant security system rumbling like a futuristic witch's cauldron that was ticking timer of a cartoonish bomb about to blow.

Hesediel reached the seating area, peeking in his shoulders to the revelation that his gift to the mad demon was still in one piece. Not taking in the chip of the vase at the rim. Eyed still on how the ticking grew over time, answered with. "Of course. Can you answer that it will not harm the hotel?"

"No. No. I was sure to keep the calculations at a steady rhythm. No earthquake size disturbance. This time should be more promising. "

"This time? Miss. Charlie has informed me of your other derailed projects."

"Details that should be classified. Though, I doubt it could be worst. Water?" Baxter muttered, mousing around his lab in ease, going to his chemical set that wasn't nearly as wrecked to the rest of the room.

"That is fine, my thanks. So we'll do the basic rundown and I'll leave you be."

"Rational." Baxter started, tuning his wrist gaurd, a click and winder turn later. Looking to the angel and said. "Timer is set. First question. Go."

The day afterwards goes as planned. Hesediel finding himself back in his office filling out the updates in the folders askew on his desk. Removing his glasses to clean as a short break. Glancing over summaries, quotes, small details here and there. Twiddling his glasses like a concermaster in a orchestra to the soft music that hummed from his radio off from the coffee table by the couch. Waving in a halt motion when a knock came at his door, the music stopping in a sudden silent crackle.

"Come in." Hesediel called out, while he finished and cleaned up his desk. Looking to the door in time to see a worried Charlie stepping. Having standing near in short strides soon after, asking. "Is everything alright?"

She shook her head, unsure posed her lips that tried to form words. Charlie held herself close with one arm and holding her hellphone in the other that was tapping nervously against her hip. Soon, after a steady breath spoke. "Angel hasn't been answering his calls. He normally does when working long weeks like this. And I keep getting a deadline."

"Not his usual sass in ignoring not work related calls?" Hesediel asked gently, placing his glasses back on, right when Charlie's body began to wilt.

"I would call after the first few days to see how he's doing..." She started and went on. "...as agreed, might I add." She says proudly of her restraint, continuing on. "Then, I get an update, usual crass to stop mommying him, and keep my fingers cross after that. But now..."

"I see. Is there someone that would go check on him?"

"Alastor does. Lots of pleading aside but Al would do it. He poofed out of town right now, though. I didn't ask what it was about, either way, my back up being Husk but he was dragged out by Al. Razzle and Dazzle can only do so much before getting sidetrack. And I don't feel comfortable letting Vaggie or even Niffty go and mom would have a field day if I did after... well..."

"So in short. You are asking me to go and check on him?" Hesediel asked, when sending he wasn't going to get anymore than that.

"Could you? Please? I know I'm asking a lot and I'm really, really sorry about this."

"It's fine. I'm not thrilled in the location if anything but this doesn't quite sound like Mr. Dust. So better go and be sure. No worries." Hesediel said gathering his jacket and matching hue trilby from the tiny coat rack by the door, but turned back snatched his thrisle flower from the pen and quail cup. Slipping it in his jacket breast pocket.

"You're not going to use that are you?" Charlie asked, eyes trained on the flower.

"If it can be help. I hope not but this is just for solace. I promise I won't though." Hesediel answered, patting the flower, until it was appearing as a print image to the jacket, in hopes to relax the other.

"Right. I'll have Razzle and Dazzle take you to the studio. I'll phone the front desk that you're coming. Their used to my voice."

"Very well. Be back soon." And out the door he went.

The limousine ride was smooth as it could be in an active area for turf wars, petty crimes, and the casual hit and run. Hesediel sat deeply in the plush seating, mindful to tap his rimless glasses rippled into rimless shades. Shaking off the thunderstorm of the Pentagon residents running amok, rattling his body and mind like being purée incase by ice so cold it burn. He shakes himself to collect himself.

"Are we close?" He calls out, seeing one of the mini demons to nod by the back window.

Glancing out the passenger back windows, watching the passing buildings and citizens. Playing little as he felt the limo come to lenient screeched to a stop by a building covered in graffiti and crude advertisements. Hesediel looking to the mini demons, when one growled and tossed a phone, motion in by a hand gesture to each other.

"I'll let you know." Hesediel answered and left the safety of the limo. Brisk steps getting in and finding the front desk receptionist, a well supply hourly figure jackal, whom noticed Hesediel in glee. Prepping herself as he reached the desk, removing his hat and carding his hair in a swift move. Speaking levelily. "Hello, miss, I'm here to see someone. Mr. Angel Dust. Miss. Magne called ahead of time for my arrival."

The receptionist wholeheartedly went from flirty smile and confidence in her hold. To be a sour turn and flinched from the princess's name. Though, it didn't stop from her eyes to roam the tall holy being, drinking in what could drench her allusive thoughts from his dark eyes, wild curls that were match in tone to his peepers hiding once more under his hat. Her brow arches in genial that made her want to lick her lips from that strong jaw but paired with sweetheart thin lips, even under thickly clothes hid a well built sunkissed golden body that match to the casual gymrats that roam the building itself.

Sighing in disappointment before finally speaking. "Yeah, bitch was whiny. Baby boy, I am sorry for you. Third floor, last door on the right. Name plate should help. Once you're done, feel free to come back and I'll keep you company." Ending with a lean to show her breast barely held by her clothes, loosing a wanton wink, close in teasing to toy with his jacket corner ends. Pouting when Hesediel inched away.

"I'll have to politely decline." Hesediel replied, placing his hat to limit eye contect.

"So you say." She calls out hotly hunger smile as she watch the angel walk away, towards to the elevators. Muttering pleasantly to herself. "Got to get the boss to think about some serect agent or noir detective flicks, mama want."

Once inside the elevator, Hesediel relaxed. Shaking his head as he pinch his nose to lower the upcoming headache. Catching his faint outline body in the warp mirror glint walls that designed the space he was in. Whispering to himself. "I blame you, Luicfer." Before standing straight and marched down where he was informed of. Finding Angel's room in ease by the dazzled nameplate, in white and pink hues. Knocking carefully.

Hesediel heard noises inside, yet no reply was given back. He knocked again a little more harder, calling for the pornstar, and then tested the doorknob. Which was unlock, he spoke before entering. "Mr. Dust are you in-"

The words just froze on his tongue. Letting his celestial irises dilated behind his shades, as his only means to show dread rake through his being, that almost belt him to have his knees bend. Striding into the room and locking the door for caution. Easing toward the bed. Taking in the sight before him. Angel was curled on the bed naked, bruised and bloodied. Bits of fur missing. Two of his four arms are handcuffed to different ends of the bed, in such angles, Angel's lower arm was in had to been dislocated.

As Hesediel got closer, the worse the spider's condition got from the state certain wounds were in. Along with battered face and few crooked fingers and offset leg that stretched to keep it level with short length shoes as his only clothing. Before Hesediel was too close, he noticed a camera setup not far away, red light and periodic recording ticked away. A wave of his hand and the camera smoked and the low beeping silencing in one go. Now focusing solely on the comatose assaulted pornstar.

"Mr. Dust-" Hesediel tried to speak, but had to dodged when a leg aimed for his side.

"Fuck! I said give me ten you fuck!" Angel screamed, failing to sit straight and glare at whoever it was. Puffed eyes, nicks across the face, lip splitted, hair wild in angles and stiff from resting in an odd pose. For whatever words going to say died when seeing who it was. Strutting in fear. "Hesy... shit... what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Miss. Charlie sent me to check on you as you haven't returned her calls or come back as owed. Leaving me in charge to what is to come. Which, by the way, I'm taking you back to the hotel. No fighting about this." Hesediel said strictly, as he reached for one of the handcuffs.

"I think the keys are under-" Angel spoke, but paused in shocked watching the holy one grabbed the thick chain and crushed in his hand without thinking twice into fine silversand. Doing the same with the other, once he rounded the bed, daring not to hover too long above the spider. Angel rubbing his sore joints, head downcast.

"Can you get the other... " Hesediel paused, pointing near Angel's neither regions.

Angel only nodded. Taking care of the sex toys like it was second nature. Barely reacting when certain pressures and tears were the results, heaving out a low. "Fuck..."

"Are you alright?"

"As a sexy fille de joie can be. Drop it."

"Do you have anything to cover yourself or that won't irritate your wounds?" Hesediel asked, changing the subject quickly, already nearing the closet and trunk furthest away to give Angel space. Finding the crushed and dirty sticky remains of Angel's phone under some of the discarded clothes. One mystery solved.

"That isn't clingy or really cover anything? You're funny. Bastards ripped my stage robe too." Angel pointed off to some random spot of his room.

"So... nothing."

"Yeah-" Angel was cut off when feeling the soften inner lines of a large purple cloth land on his bare lap. Using his unhurt arms to see it was Hesediel's jacket. He looked to the holy being fixing his shirt and hat. Hesediel rolled up his sleeves, unaware of the other's shock, until hearing. "Umm..."

"It will have to do. Put it on, it's fine." Hesediel answered back, reaching into his pants pocket for the tiny hellphone. Adjusting his shades by a twitch to his fingers, listening to a few rings, and he spoke. "Razzle have the limo running, we're leaving when we get down there." Pausing when a reply was given and snapped the phone shut to pocket it, saying to Angel. "Can you walk?"

"Nah, but I can hobble fine." Angel said, slipping the jacket on over his shoulders, getting his unhurt arm through a sleeve that only his fingers peeked, fiddling with a few buttons to close it. Impressed how warm it was and not all surprised in the size it was. Just passing casual cocktail limits length near his knees. The baggyness leaving his wounds alone as it could.

"Not ideal-"

"Fuck if I want to be carried out of here by someone from the hotel. Let me have some dignity, bitch. Be happy I'm not walking out in the buff."

"Very well."

Hesediel glanced in time to see Angel slowly getting up to stand. Rushed in time to keep the spider from caving under his weight. Spacing the two for Hesediel to detach one of his suspenders, so Angel could lean on him. Angel choose not to question that odd displacement, as Hesediel tucked the strap in his pants; not to drag or snag on anything. Though his eyes soon fell on where a light burnt smell was coming from, when realizing it wasn't flesh or fur. Angel groaned.

"Did you?"

"You want me to apologize for that?"

Angel's silence was all Hesediel got as he carefully lead themselves toward to the elevators. Mindful in keeping out for any of Angel's coworkers or his boss, given how rarely wanted to speak about the demon. Haunting in the growing dread that spread acrossed Angel's very being. Jumping and leaning closer to Hesediel when the elevator came to a stop. Opening to main floor. Angel spotting few of his coworkers lounging about. The exit was in sight, yet, Angel couldn't find it in him to move further when hearing a deep voice that shook his core.

"Angie, baby, where do you think you're going? I haven't clock you out."

Hesediel eyed the sex demon lord in a tilt when Angel strained to face his boss, failing hold back a sudden shiver. Hesediel able to guess in having a few inches on the demon, so the looming growler didn't affect as planned compare to how Angel was left in worryment. Dressed in thick animal pattern furs and fancy feather hat. Catching the glint of his gold tooth as the long and unhinged smile, as the demon neared. Hesediel slowly stood in front of Angel's unbreaking stare to the other. To one's relief and other's choler.

"And who the fuck are you, motherfucker?" The sex demon asked, sizing up the other, smirking when catching the other wasn't carrying. An easy mark.

"I'm-"

Angel jumped in. "Just a client, daddy. I was trying to hurry up and now, would you look at that. We're going to miss out half what he asked for. Time is money, ya know? Got to get-"

"Angie baby, shut your mouth." The sex demon glared to the spider, before looking back at Hesediel, that playful smirk sharpened when he spoke. "So who are you and why you stealing my best whore? You know that's a crime on my turf."

"I'm Hesediel, Mr. Dust is a patient of mine. I'm his doctor in short." Hesediel answered steadily, eyes focused on the demon through his shades, and tender still in keeping Angel from falling to the ground. Adding, to what made Angel inert in horror. "And you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"V-val... daddy, he's not from around here. Umm... well... ya-"

"Angie if you plan to use that mouth, you better get back up stairs and work. Leave me and your... doctor client to chit-chat. Name is Valentino and I think you need to remember that, bitch."

"To be fair, you don't appear as someone who would simply chitchat with random clients. So, I'm going to have to turn down that generous offer." Hesediel answered, facing Angel with a softer speech pattern. "Let's go, I want to be sure your wounds aren't infected." Looking back at the sex demon, saying with a tip of his hat. "Good day to you. I hope not to see you any time soon... sir."

Though, before Hesediel could turn face. Valentino grabbed for the holy one's throat. Hesediel wisely kept Angel out of reach, while the sex demon wrapped around the bolo tie to have faces inches from each other. Ready to snarl at Hesediel. Only for him to howl in pain and ripped his hand away from the tie that glowed gently before fading back to a simple clasp. While a new swirl of burnt flesh that hissed as a grilled ironpan dinner and curled in twisted ends to almost expose veins, muscles, and bone. The pain so great, that it had the demon buckled, knees mere inches from the ground.

"I would ask you kindly not to touch me again, sir. Mostly for your own well being." Hesediel blunter in such driness, it could have been heard as a joke, almost. Fixing himself quickly and picking up his dropped hat. Minding back to Angel that was death gripping the nearest wall. Eyes wide at the sight, soon focusing when Hesediel smoothly turn Angel away from his boss towards him. Hesediel asking. "Are you okay?"

Angel could only nod and let Hesediel guide him out of the building and to the limo in swift haste, given the lounge was gathering onlookers. His boss's curses numbing to each beat to his quicken heart that fell to his ears. Finding his voice in the limo was on the move. "I'm in so much shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck..."

"Cross that bridge when it's time."

"Easy for you to say!" Angel yelled, pushing Hesediel as hard he could in his weak state. Mattering not, given that Hesediel hardly showed a response. "Fuck! Move you damn brickhouse!"

Hesediel did as so, choosing a farther seat away and giving Angel his space. Hesediel focusing on other matters, much as searching his pockets. Tapping on the divided sliding window, handing back the small phone. Whispering hushly. "Send message to Miss. Charlie that I did my job and I am finishing other errands. I'll be back late. We're going to drive for a bit, understand?"

"Shit... my piggy. I didn't tell Molls I was working overtime." Angel said, unaware it was out loud.

"Also, have a check up on Mr. Dust's pet is alright."

Dazzle nods with a low growl. Taking care of what the angel asked. Hesediel rolling up the window, leaving just the two now. Hesediel watching through his shades of how Angel continuing his ranting to himself, fighting to stay awake. Clutching the jacket closer to his body, hissing when moving his bum leg too quickly.

"Fuck..."

"May I check your leg?"

"Fuck off."

"Why not just rest then, Mr. Dust-"

"Fuck. Off."

Hesediel stayed quiet, arms crossed over his chest. Head leaning against the silk design walls, hat tilting to cover sight, as the shades cleared to appear as glasses once more. Angel while in struggled to curled up in his seat, back pointed to Hesediel as he lay his head by the cool windowsill. Bruised eyes staring aimlessly, toying his bleeding bottom lip more in lost thought, while attempting a steady breath. Besides the rumble of the limo and wilds of the city. The two remained silence through the drive. Until one of them spoke when the hotel was coming into view, nightfall setting.

"Are you going to tell princess this?"

"On what grounds?"

Angel straighten in his sit, gesturing to his being, huffing a heated line. "I was gone longer than I agreed to, I'm drugged up, smell like booze and sex, look like I was in fights. All her big no-no rules. You blind or suddenly go retarded? Fuck!" He tried to bite back a yell when he made a try to move one of his broken arms.

In the mist of his anger, Hesediel moved closer to Angel. Wanting to check the arm, but stopped when a beaten glare shot at him. Freezing in his spot and sitting back down. Rising his hands up in sign of surrender.

"You're hurt. I just want to help, Mr. Dust."

"Sure. Didn't answer my question. You going to rat me out to your master, lapdog."

"Do you want me to?"

"Fuck no! That's why I asked."

"Then I won't. End of story. Please, Mr. Dust, let me help you." Hesediel said, staying in his seat. Awaiting for the other to make the next move.

"Excuse me if I don't feel like in a trusting mood right now." Angel hissed, eyeing Hesediel at a certain gesture.

"You mean what happen with your boss? I never was not clear about my clothing. It's for protection. He was clearly going to hurt me."

"Then why the warning to everyone else? Sounds like you are asking for trouble or do you think people believe forever you don't like being touched? Bullshit."

"I don't want to hurt any of you. Given even as how handsy you get, Mr. Dust, I was more looking out for you than trying to play cat and mouse. If you think this was a ploy like those other angels have done. You're wrong. And I am sorry to make you think otherwise. I never intended for that."

"Prove it."

The limo comes to stop. Razzle this time popping through the downward dim window. Giving a growing greeting.

Hesediel looked to the little demon, saying. "May you check to be sure everyone is not lingering about. I need to get Mr. Dust in with little trouble."

The little demon nodded and him and twin heads in first. Living the two alone. Hesediel working on taking his tie and other suspender off. Rolling the suspenders neatly and bounded by the tie. Tossing it to ground of the limousine floor.

"Any other means to protect myself is not on me. I'm hapless as a lamb to slaughter as it gets. I highly suspect that you could easily kill me. I'll be honest to say I had training but in the end, I can't find it in me to draw blood. Mr. Dust, please, tru-"

The words died on his lips as he felt a familiar grip around his throat. Looking into fiery mismatch eyes through askew sight and hat fallen to the floor. Moving not an inch. Not even as the grip tighten and his vision started to spotted. Still, Hesediel lay himself to other as it comes. Flinchless as two of the claws broke skin. Silence rolling between them. It lasted until the main limousine door open. Angel letting go in a flash and back in his seat, before the goat twins were back. Hesediel straighten his shirt, caring little or showing no response when the demon twins asked about the bloody collar.

"Coast clear?" Hesediel asked, clearing his throat at the soreness that bubbled out. Patting his stain collar stright, tapping the temple shades to glasses, and hat back in place.

Dazzle nodded.

"Very good. I'll take care of the lock up. You two may head to bed. Thank you for the trouble." Hesediel said, having the two alone once again in a standstill. Speaking carefully to Angel. "Trust me. Let me help you."

"Why?"

"Despite how life made our kind be to each other. I still follow my code as an Angel of Mercy. I'm here to help. But also, I'm here to protect those that are in need the most. I do this for anyone that walks through those doors or even in gentle passing, like your sister or a clerk or two I have met in my time here. Even Alastor despite the friction between us. If I didn't want to be here. Would have I bother to stay or put up this madness? I would but did not, because now you all mean too much to me." Hesediel slowly moved closer to Angel, holding out his hand for the spider to take or not. Adding lastly when the glare became a loose sence of unsureness. "Mr. Dust... Angel, as your friend. Please, let me help you."

Angel now left show, blaming quietly on tiredness and blood loss. Yet, even in the inner screams of his mind and body to stay wary. Took Hesediel hand. Finding his voice, raw in the sudden change in the air being strangling on his being. "Fine. Kick those under the seat. Got it? It's a nice speech but I didn't die yesterday."

"Very well." Hesediel agreed, kicking the bounded clothing under the narrow gap.

"Now what? I don't think I can get to my room. Shit, still a chance I'll run into someone. Al has a habit to do nightly strolls lately."

"Bold as this may sound. My room. Seeing it far away enough and no elevators or stairs needed." Hesediel said, adding offhand as they left the limo and go inside. "His nightly strolls might be my fault."

Angel snorted, glancing at the tall holy being. "Why am I not surpise."

"Who knows." Hesediel stated, getting them to his room in ease. Minding through the office, tossing his hat to the coat rack in grace, and going to the door on the left into his bedroom. Settling Angel on the soft bed in care, wandering to where the bathroom was.

Angel lay on the bed, enjoying the soft and incline of the mattress. Eyes looking around room to see it setup in sparce in cobble stone walls and ceiling, with redwood polish floors, a few bookshelves and cases set about, and a smaller desk with a gaslamp as a midpoint that was before the bathroom and closet. The right side of the bed having a table, a low melt candle with a thick book there. Jolting from his thoughts when hearing running water.

Looking towards the bathroom and Hesediel walking out. Minding not of the pose Angel choose to be on his bed. Saying as he neared. "First, a bath. A shower would be wiser but your leg."

Angel shrugged tiredly.

"I'll leave you to that while I head to your room to gather any sleepwear. If you don't mind?"

"Get my piggy." Angel ordered, as Hesediel helped him stand and lead to the bathroom.

"Of course." Said Hesediel lowers Angel enough to sit on the edge of the tub, going to help more but was quickly brushed off.

"Beat it." Angel growled, already working on the jacket buttons and turning away, cold shoulder as it came in the ticking seconds.

"Very well. I'll be back soon."

"Whatever." Angel fling the jacket on the floor before sinking into comfortable warm water. Hissing and groaning when much deeper crusted wounds buzzed against the sudden weight. But sighed as the cooling edge of the wall connected to the tub felt heavenly on his sore neck and hushing the headache he had for the last few days. Reaching, irk by how bent some of his fingers, two even chipped nails. Still kept in mind for a washcloth and one of the weird assorted bottle. Grabbing a dim gray color liquid that smelled of pears and herbs. Cautiously added it the cloth and then to his fur. It stung as he thought, yet wasn't as horrible while he cleaned himself.

Wasn't aware of how roughly he was to his body, the growing murky water splashing as he was lost in thoughts again. Looking and cleaning to each wound that was in sight. Sharp gnawing on his lips carelessly, unaware that Hesediel returned. A gentle hand stopping him and a drain popped. No words were said as Hesediel helped Angel to stand again and out of the tub, to set him on the sink counter. Reaching for a towel on the rack by the shower, patting Angel's hair and laying it on his shoulders to fix.

"I have what is needed on the bed. Ready to move?"

"I think my legs fell asleep."

Hesediel looked at the spider demon, catching how blank his stare was back under the puffy dark eyes. A twitch rake in hand for a second, before having Angel's good arm around his newly healed neck. While placing a hand on Angel's hip to have the spider demon hover just inches off the ground and carried carefully to the bed. Hesediel noticing how Angel relaxed upon seeing Fat Nuggets nosing the bedsheets in mindless enjoyment.

"Baby!" Angel called out in glee, reaching out to stroke the pig's ears once close enough. Barely taking in mind of Hesediel opening a first aid kit and worked on the wounds scattered on Angel's legs first. Pausing when a warning hiss echoed from the spider.

"I'll be quick." Hesediel said, working in the alcohol wipes and wraps. Sparing a greeting to Fat Nuggets that nose Hesediel hand that hovered a bit over Angel's leg.

"What are you doing?" Angel asking, upon feeling a knitting tepid gale course through his nerves.

"Cast healing. Something I picked up in my youth. Safer than holy miracles." Hesediel answered bluntly, recalling the need to stay Angel's good side. Reaching for a bottle, that Angel recognized in similar style to the ones in the bathroom. Hesediel's murured voice reached his ears. "Sadly, it's not as fast. But beggars can't be choosers."

"But you used it a lot for yourself." Angel stated, pointing to Hesediel's neck.

"Believe me that I would rather do this than causing you harm. I don't need more guilt." Hesediel finished, gesturing for Angel to lean closer, saying. "Your arms next. What about your third set?"

"Val didn't need them for this shooting. Lucky me."

"Speaking of which. Be sure to add this when you need it. I say after this, I'll leave you to it."

Hesediel held out a tube of fissure ointment. Angel wanted to say something crude, yet, the still focus face on Hesediel while tending to his wounds with whimsy wandering magical touch. That rushed about like a winter morning melting in a spring. Cold but refreshing, let the bite of his words go.

"Right."

"I hope what I found for sleepwear is fine." Hesediel pointed to the small desk of a large long shirt with an 80's band graphic and some comfy shorts. Adding. "All I could find that would be alright for your wounds."

"Yeah. It's fine."

Later into the night. Morning just hours away that left a restless Angel in Hesediel's bed. Even with the comfort of his piggy held dearly in his third of arms. Too tender of his other limbs to move, yet, he still rose. Arousing his piggy that oinked sudden and raspy. Angel lulled his baby back to sleep. Sighing calmly soon after.

Looking around the room, having a lone small stainless window be his light. Shivering when some of shadowy shapes played ill tricks with his mind. Nearly jumping when thinking his boss was awaiting in a corner. Dry mouth from the after effects of the drugs, he wills himself to get out of the bed and stand, unsteady as it was. Progress that certain joints were still numb.

Inching towards to the bathroom. Over the choice to the kitchenette, yet the bathroom was farther from the violet holy being asleep on the couch. The lights flickering on the moment the door swung open. Angel reaching the counter in a death grip in one hand and another fiddling with the faucet to strain his hand. Nearly jumping when a cup was hovering in his eye view when placed down on the counter beside him, after his second failed attempt and juddering curses.

"Bitch!" Angel hissed, turning with a tired glare to his sudden company.

"Sorry. I heard noises. I did try to forewarn you." Hesediel said, closing a side cabinet while stepping back to give Angel space.

Angel clicked his tongue, taking the cup and get his water. Wanting to focus on anything that was not a handsome scruffy dressed down holy guy in only baggy pajama bottoms. If he was in a playful mood, that golden-tint skin would not stand a chance against the flith that Hesediel received from Angel on a daily basis. Yet, Angel could give was wary heated stares and closed off stance, as he wrapped his arms tighter around his being.

"I'll leave you be."

"Whatever." Angel hushed, sipping the cooling water.

Quickly having two more and another taken to bed. Stopping suddenly when catching a certain jacket still left on the floor. A brow arched, not understanding when moving to pick it up. Letting that familiar weight drop in his bandaged hands. Recalling through his hazy mind of the warmth it had, the rainforest smell that lingered as a sense of peace after the hell he had.

Not wanting to waste more thoughts on something that made his lips sullen. Yet, despite better judgement his grip tighten on the cloth over throwing it to ground. Slipping it over his shoulders and heading to bed. Refusing to concede to what he just did. Though, still he was remaining wide awake. A nagging nip in his brain kicked at him. Having him toss and turn, careful not to harm his pet. Only stopping when a knock and a dull voice muffled from the shut door.

"Mr. Dust, are you alright?"

"No." Angel groaned.

"Is that permission to come in?"

"Just get in here."

Hesediel does so. Nearing until standing near the end of the bed. Awaiting for the other speak.

"My limbs are hurting again."

"Where?"

"Arms. And my head."

Hesediel takes a seat in the opening of the bed, minding little of the piglet wandered into his lap. Ushering for Angel to near and worked the fae magic. In seconds Angel felt better, nearly having himself resting on Hesediel's shoulder closest to him.

"Why do you have my jacket?"

"Shut up."

"Alright then." Hesediel said, focusing on the task at hand. Unsure to how to take when Angel was starting to cling to him. Nothing was too risque, so he said nothing on it as he was sure the pain numbed itself. Soon speaking. "Mr. Dust?"

Leaving little choice to get out the tight grips. Unwillingly decided to lay in the bed. A piglet between them and comfortable wrapped in his owner's arms. Hesediel having a thought to how things will play in the morning, likely going to be loud and filled with profanity. Yet, the fine hairs on Angel's head reminded him of a tyro back home. Wanting that silent wish to feel safe. Hesediel ran his hand through Angel's hair, gentle as always he kept his touch to anyone he could do so.

Choosing to give the unasked protection, aware that the results would vary, but this is why he's here. For now, he'll worry about it in the morning. It's been a long day and even night as it was. Tomorrow morn is a new day. Take life by the horns then. Sleep snunk up on Hesediel before he knew it. Holding Angel in kind as the other did unknowingly back.


	17. Wild Indigo - To Immerse

**Wild Indigo**

The winds were strong. Expeditious rain pour from the heavens, awaken the vast creatures of the area to seek shelter. Wary as it was when debris flung about of mud, tree rot, rock, and decease unable to survive. While darkness grew, thunder strikes enlighten the world in brief seconds, leaving the lighting to smite patches of grass and trees to and from the lands. Stumbling the rivers unsuitable for crossing or source of subsistence. Cyclone of chaos as the most purest form.

A whisper of chirps and hissed echoed lowly from the depths of the few grottoes hidden in the oasis.

"Aye, it's going to be a mighty terror this year." Pan huffed, leaned heavily by the edge, watching in arid whims as the dense rain matted his fur that snuck by. Eyes watching fellow fae and other make do in the harsh weather. Soon, in the hitch of his shoulders had his eyes look to the sky. Shaking off the uneasiness that raked through him like a stab in the calf.

Another row of animalistic sounds come, enough that had the goat man wander deeper inside for safety. Groaning back a baa that was curling on his tongue from annoyance. Taking a lay by the roaring firepit, finally speaking. "How will I know that the laddie is fine? He is not my kin."

The Naiad slipped out from the shallow pools with a pout halong to its fangy jaw. Letting melody whisper gentle, almost lost as white noise to the hammering outside.

"Don't be a young about this. That angel is in no trouble. You're at fault you grown attached to the likes of their kind." Pan growled, turning away from the watery nymph, blocking out the other woodsy fae. He stated, harsh that he himself wasn't sure it was his own voice. "We grew close. This is punishment. You know this. They're all alike. We should have listen to the harbingers to fill in fear to those not of us."

The Naiad huffed a watery plea, in anger flicked a splash of water to the goat man. Jolting the furred fae to yell, only for the nymph to dive into the shallow pools as disturbance never lingered. In rage to die, the goat man threw a lump of wood into the fire that wielded it to expand dangerously out of firepit limits. Sitting crisscross in a sudden drop, pulling his pipes out his sachet, willing notes to be soothing against the wild storm. Alone. In a form of doleful peace that unknowingly lulled the goat man to sleep.

Bound of chirps and woodland chatter awoken the goat man from his sleep. The fire long ago in ash and chip burn bark. Using the stony walls to help him back on his hooves and neared the grotto opening. Eyes slanted by the arising sun, a sinking feeling set when catching the state of the oasis. It was in ruins. In careful steps, the goat man scouted further in how far the damage spread. Enlonged ears twitched when catching the eerie undertone laments that creaked and swirled through the broken woods.

"Your healing. Slowly my marrow, but you'll grow and stand tall once again." Pan hushed, placing a gracile hand to a tree mending along many akin.

Strolling gently to the lapping begrime lakeside. Making eye contect to wide black peepers in the water. Spare in blinks before the Niada formed, once grace of lush weed grass, lotuses, and shine now in sully dim brown waters and matting debris.

"You have seen better morns, my dear."

Pan wandered closer, holding out a hand in kind that weave through the thick wet moss. Smiling weakly from the comfort purrs from the other. He speaks lowly in asking how her other siblings were fairing after the storm. Mashed in churrs and clicks echoed in conference, that eased the tension in his shoulders, as they moved through the shoreline. Until the Niada perks at a sudden wind change. Pan letting the nymph to certain away to where the disturbance came from. Confused on how the wary stance turned happier and wild, diving into the lake, leaving for the goat man to follow the ripples.

Deeper into the lost and turned meadows, that has shown signs of increased healing compare to the rest. A whiff caught Pan's nose that it was ghostly crisp and cold as a fiery lighting strikes that goosebumped his flesh as he neared the scorce. A scowl on his lips when it came together in thought, of the parasitical extraterrestrial sorcery that threaded surgically throughout the forest. Angels were in the oasis.

He trotted deeper into twine vines and trees, finding a sturdy limb to use as a crook, keeping all senses to the unwelcome guests. Concealed in the shrubs, dark eyes honing on the Angels that were minding through the woods. One angel in bluejay wings with white tips and another, robed and wingless. Familiar nerves ran cold in his being.

"I hope you know that if we get caught. I know nothing." The tall blue winged being hushed, a large book in a death grip in his arms, eyes looking around wary.

The smaller one nodded, a tired sigh given before saying. "I know. I know. Stop. Just find another spell, Zaphkiel. The woods need it." Continuing onward and bowed to a patch of dead flowers and a scorched tree. Placing hands near the roots, hands tinted in a whisp glows that spread and shed away the ashy burnt bark.

"Is this one hurting?" Zaphkiel asked, kneeling by the other and grabbing the closest hand.

Pan catched the blue angel jerk and hissed at whatever the turned out. Listening as he neared through the rim of the clearing.

"I can take over. Give your theurgy a rest. Those welts are going to emit, young one."

The other shook his head, answering. "No. You need to be clear. If they catch on that one of their best scholar lower themselves to this... it just won't end well. Please."

The other angel stayed silent, while a hard arch adrift in his stance, saying unsurely. "Alright. I'll see what I can find. This is the last one and I have to hurry back. You'll be okay?"

"Yes. One of my brothers are aware of my... strolls." The young one said with a shrug, grinding his teeth with a loose hiss, when one of the welts discharged, leaving the open wound nerves to be segmental beaten waved by his casting magic.

"Oh no. Stop." Zaphkiel dropped the large leather book, grabbing the hands to stop, roasted and scarred as if pulled out of fire burnt to almost third degree. "I am regretting not holding you back sooner."

"What else I can do? This is all I have, Zaphkiel. I have troubled you enough to join me and these teachings. Besides, I don't mind."

"Try explaining that to Lucifer or even the higher ups. You clusters are going to rise a lot of questions."

"That I like reading and grasping basic tells? I thought that was our first classes taught us to be hidden swells." The younger one said, a sneaking grin at a fail try to lighten the mood.

Zaphkiel only gave a slight back, standing them both up and wandering to the slow running stream. Warning the other to keep the hands wet until he came back with the book. Leaving the young angel alone, dipping his hands wrist deep before rising just enough to test his joints. He nearly fell forward when hearing a water chirp.

The young one leans enough to the stream, meeting mere inches of a trawl scale and weeded face. Large black eyes, slanted nose, and angled sharp enlonged teeth immerse in form through the crease stream flow. The angel had a fair smile to the forelong one.

"Hello." He said, sprouting when a squirt of water was shot at him. Shaking his head and shouldering to wipe dry. Hollow in understanding when saying in a low whispers. "I deserve that. I'm sorry."

A soft chirp and gentle caresses he could feel through the stream, in tended to the tears and and blisters. The Niada was careful not to leave irritate infections. The course of the touches were lighter to the threading he was using before on the forest.

"Fascinating..." A note for later on how to understand these hex mistes, twist in the young one's mind. Forgotten quickly as the Niada hid back in the depths, when hearing Zaphkiel returning, pages scrabbling in his speed searching. Pausing when seeing the odd state the young angel was in.

"What happen to you?" Zaphkiel asked, kneeling with the book open on his lap, pages still flipping.

"Nothing."

"Honest?"

"Well... I was thinking to immerse myself with nature. Given books and oral teachings can only do so much."

Zaphkiel held the book close to his being, a mock glare to the other. Huffing out in a snide. "Don't mock my passions. I have half a mind to leave."

The young angel gave a toothy smile that was returned just the same. The young one adding in kind. "My thanks for doing this. I know it was a lot."

"It's fine. Worst case I lose visiting hours to the library for a while." Zaphkiel said jest, adding. "Given what they need me for, it won't last. They would never want to miss on the forever updating notions." Zaphkiel stated, amused on the sole thought, finally finding the pages he needed. "Here we go."

"Won't take long?"

"It should not. This book needs a edit, my gods. All the spells are all over the place. I need a heal and look... I find myself in object projections. My goodness, the lords before me were hackles."

"Be nice. Those are your roots there, Zaphkiel."

"Hush. Give me one of your hands, please."

The young one did as told. Biting his tongue to hold back a pitch groan. Unknowingly, made a try to pull away when the heat and stitching of the hex was too much. Zaphkiel kept his hold, whispering in kindness to the other to relax and stay calm. The young angel tried, but when spell simmered down to a different welt near the wrist, the nerves jerk and he jawed a squall. Sudden in sound and motion, Zaphkiel found himself on his bad and a demonic watery sprite growling and baring jaws of an anglerfish with eyes dark as space spouting from the stream like a geyser.

"Niada, no, don't hurt him!" The young angel called out and reaching cautiously when the nymph looked back.

Zaphkiel looked as well, frighten and stilling himself not to shiver. Watching with wide eyes as nameless angel lure the creature away. The monstrous figure trimming away layers of a more enrichmenting winsome yet haunting lifeblood. The young angel hushed lulls to the creature as it curled around him, snake-like, eyes soullessly staring at Zaphkiel. On a sign of comfort, Zaphkiel used his book as a shield. Meaningless, but it was better than nothing.

"She's not going to hurt you."

"Sorry, if I don't believe in your words."

Zaphkiel watched as the creature gave a hoty chirp to other. The nameless angel laughed when catching how the tones sounded very alike. Petting the wild tangles of the nymph, humming offkey that Zaphkiel found odd, while the nymph relaxed well.

"Is this why you here?" Zaphkiel found himself asking.

"Not just her. But others. This is a second home to me, you could say."

Zaphkiel could only stare at the angel.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Not my place to judge. Though, what would the Lords think? To mingle with the other myths... humans, animals, and plantations is what we are lucky enough to have. Limitations are made for a reason."

The nameless angel smiled gently, saying. "Excuse you, sounds like you are judging."

"I'm just stating facts. Worlds like this won't last forever. Need I remind you of those large scaly beasts centuries ago? If the Almighty is not pleased. Poof." Zaphkiel said, jolting back when the nymph growled at the older angel.

The other angel wrapped an arm around the creature, letting the water sprite to hide her face in his shoulder. Letting him say. "I don't think she like your tone. Also, thy word may be finally, but even the most greatest have faults in those follow."

"Bold. Honest as well." Zaphkiel mindlessly placed a hand on his side, inches away from his ribs. Adding offhand. "May Pahaliah's followers not hear you. I would hate to lose a fellow lover of books."

"You're concern is enthrall as always." The nameless angel said, soon joining the other in laughter.

"Find larks in this as you will. It doesn't take away the fear."

"As Hakha once said to me. The greatest tales of one's life, is where drama thrives. To be the hero that stops it, the villain that leads, or lost in the background. Until they come. I want to just be here, happy."

"Even if it last forever?"

"We were taught that nothing last forever." The nameless angel looked to Zaphkiel's book, saying in a hollow truth. "Not even ourselves. The cycle just won't end. The Almighty knows that too. There is always something going on and in this case, why act like it means anything."

"Yet..."

"Yet, I choose to feel and even to immerse deeper into something that might not be here. I still wish to show something in return, to delay the pain."

"At what cost?"

"I guess I'll find out one day when it comes. Until then, I'm just a wanderless wingless swell that has no place in the heavens, yet. Other than that there traits they find promising and are waiting to dive. That's all I am now. And I am just fine with that."

Zaphkiel noticed how the water creature curled tighter around the other. No sigh of a threat. But it strike something of nostalgia to himself. Choosing to look away and stay focus on the sky. Heaving a furlong sigh.

"I see. Strange. I hope for the best of your future, young one."

"To you as well, Zaphkiel. You are being called for?"

"Yes. I best to get back."

"Be best."

"Your wounds though?"

"Niada has this. She feels that you were not doing a good job."

"Charming. Very well though. I look forward to see you at the library."

"Same."

To that, Zaphkiel was gone in a gust. Once the nymph felt the blue holy one was gone, dragged the nameless child's hands back to the stream. Much to the holy one's dismay, but remained quiet when getting snippy hiss from the Niada. Though the small smile was given back in kind.

"Don't think what you did with Zaphkiel was forgotten. That was not called for."

"I learned the hard way that the course of the female nixes are just snafu. Believe me, laddie, you are not going to win that fight."

The boy looked over his shoulder with a wide smile, yet didn't reach his eyes. The goat man did well in not questioning and sat by the boy. His dark eyes focusing on the boy's hands being tended to.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Ah. You want to play the fool. Very well, laddie. Though, keep in mind, you can only be ignorant for so long."

"I'm fine with that."

"Oh, so does that mean you don't need my teachings then?"

"I didn't mean that! Pan!" The boy called as the goat man up and walked away only a few feet. Pouting when hearing the teasing snerker from Pan. Laughter growing when hearing. "Why must you be this way?"

"Laddie, I could say the same for you. Heal up. The day is young and the forest needs rest."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah. Ah. What did we say about that?" Pan asked, when catching the boy walking alongside him. Flexing his tender fingers that roughed in still healing seams. Mindful of grasping a pear from a passing tree by the stream.

"Your name is Pan." The boy puffed, when catching the smirk from the other. Taking the fruit as a silent offer. Sharing those smiles that meant peace for each other.

"Aye. One day, laddie, you'll have a name I can shout when you're on my nerves."

"Cruel you are." The boy said, in good nature. Sharing the pear bits with a gleeful Niada that followed along.

"Isn't that how we all are."

"I don't think so."

"Aye, laddie, I guess not."

"But I know it takes a lot to mend those differences."

"Aye. That it does. You're learning."

"You too?"

"Anything is possible. Unlikely. Yet, that's the daring fear and pounderment to immerse into the unknow."

"I knew you were near! I knew it!" The boy gloated.

"Don't temp me to throw you into the river. I will."

"After this. I'm shock you haven't." The boy said, soon standing in front of the goat man in puzzlement. Stopping them from moving further. Asking just a simple. "Why?"

Silence rolled between them.

"Pan?"

"Laddie, you keep asking that and the answer will never change. I don't know."

"I don't either. But if it does help. I do hope one day keep you all safe."

"Because you see this place as a home?"

"Yes... well... in the simple matter of speaking. Any place could be a home. To, I guess... ah... anyway!" The boy, strutting in words with a rosy hue to his cheeks. Swifty as the boy could from further embarrassment, asked. "What are we going to do today?"

Pan side glanced to the child, amused by the bashful sound, humming in thought to the boy's said and unspoken words, to say. "I think for today's lesson should be away from the forest. How a trip to the center core. I think what we find there will be entertaining. What you say, laddie?"

"That's fine. But... wait, Pan, what you said before. Pan!"

"Come on, laddie, don't burn the daylight now. Let's go!"

"Pan! W-wait up!"


	18. Wild Hyacinth - Sorrow

**Wild Hyacinth**

Autumn fields remain restlessly for the upcoming winter in the mortal world. Far from the main roads, deep in the helms of a small cemetery lost in the humid tolls of Louisiana. A lone figure wandered through the rows, dips, and paths. Wary when a few humans were in view, little animals following nature's warnings for a low winter. Winds spiking now and then, in caution whispers that the lone figure used to map out the cemetery. Coming to a stop when the winds pushed the figure towards a faded scripted flatplate.

The figures brushed dead leaves and sticken moss to read what could be seen. Letting a sigh edge out, standing tall and fixing the hood that kept the blaring sun from sight and burns. Holding out a wire thin hand flexion in shape, letting the air twist coldly in a rhythmic hum.

"Not what I was looking for, but my thanks as it's something to work with. Let Madam Peg know I have no need for her greatful services. I await on her request."

The winds trailed heavily in a gust, unnerving many humans that rushed along. Unaware of the strange figure, barely moving when a young woman and her child walked by. The woman shuddering when she brushed shoulders with the figure. The child, a little girl dress in black, widen eyes seeing the figure. In return lifted a finger to where lips would be. Though, the child couldn't hold back wonderment.

"Mom... mom!" The girl, trying to get her mother's attention, saying in a hasty whisper. "There is a ghost here. Mom!"

"Sweetheart, hush, hurry up we have a long day ahead of us."

"B-but what if the ghost hurts daddy..."

The mother picks up the child after fixing her coat and her daughter's, holding her close as they moved along.

"No one is going to hurt daddy."

The child fidgeted in her mother's hold, urging to just to turn around look. Soon the mother gave in, turning to look where her daughter was pointing. Seeing nothing. Scowling her child gentle as they kept moving, say she saw nothing.

"M-mom..." The child whined, not liking her mother wasn't believing her.

"Remember what I said before, the angels of god won't let evil spirits by. Maybe that's what you saw."

"Mom! I don't think... or even... but mom..."

Those were the last words the figure heard, before the nature's songs being the only sounds that rustled around the being. Looking to the flatplate once more, kneeling in closer view, while running a rawboned farmhand kindly over the faded letters and numbers. Pounderment etched deeply in dark optics. Fingers curling around mist that extracted in smoke in their eyes, trailering away to the west ends beyond the cemetery. Rising up to follow, yet fell short when catching different whispers in the air. Fixing the hood that caught up in a humid gust.

"Hesediel!" A boastful voice called, tendering out when a stiff thud landed by Hesediel, when saying softer. "Finally found you."

"I had no idea I went missing..." Hesediel spoke, coming to uncertain pause when facing the other. Blunt confusion to the words. "Eremiel... what in the paradoxs are you wearing?"

The other angel, Eremiel gave only a smile when showing off his clothing of the recent decade they were in of colors, flare jeans, and embroidered leather jackets. Saying simply. "Just staying with the times, unlike some of us. Comes in handy, ya know, whenever a major bummer hits the mood to be physical, ya dig?"

"Eremiel, please, no." Hesediel answered back, rubbing where bridge point nose was, willing away a slight knot forming by his temple. Adding. "Aren't you to be with your binding souls?"

"My latest one was in Daytona Beach. I got to say, I might look into a new hobby if things work out. Little Billy is by all means, like, a cool dude."

"Please, stop talking."

"Oh, loosen up, my man. Don't be a drag."

"I'm leaving now if you're not going to state your business."

"Fine... geez. I was only stopping by because it was rare to see you not working or be in a place like this. Whose that?" Eremiel said, nodding towards to the freshly cleaned tomb.

"Touch for yourself. Careful though, the breeze has been tense since I got here."

"Right." Eremiel said, mirroring Hesediel's notion. Unlike the aloofness take of Hesediel did, Eremiel nearly flinched enough to throw his balance but was caught by the other, exhaling unnervingly. "What in the niles... that is just... I feel funky, my dude."

Hesediel helped Eremiel back to his feet, ignoring his choice of words in only saying. "I know."

"Hesediel... be honest is this related to, ah, well..."

"Yes. From what I pick from the glimpses. They were close. Family given her stance. They had it hard in short. The winds tell that in west, likely the Atchafalaya swamps, it quite a ways from the homebound. But I just want to be sure."

"Do you need any... help?"

"No. My thanks though. It would be best if I do this alone. Don't want to catch any unwanted attention than we likely already have."

"We could split up. Cover more ground and whoever finishes first meets up. It's bette, honestly."

"You're that frighten?"

"You may not be able to show you, but you are hardly made of steel, my brother. I'm going without question. Sit on it, youngblood."

"Ge blans ooanoan c ge."

Eremiel eyed around the area, picking up bends to the atmosphere that burn like frostbite. Catching the twisted shadows towards where Hesediel planned to leave. Shoulders dipping when seeing the soul, despite hackle in shape, held no glints of threat.

"Ah fafen paaox de niis g g." Eremiel whispered.

"Ol uran."

"Zacam daziz uniglag. Ol trian uran g g ah ozien capimao."

"Noan g balit."

In a gusty push, Hesediel stood alone by the tomb. Looking over his shoulder to the soul. Steady a breath and headed to where the soul was, before following through the thicken. Cold in the held that pulled Hesediel as he followed, minding to animals in the habitat, walking on top of the murky waters leaving no hint of ripples as he carried onward. Stopping when a shuddering wandered through his being, almost bending knee in ill. Leaning on a wither tree deep in the swamp. Catching his breath to sight a phantom face inches away from his own.

"There are many of you." His voice raw to crack in a wasp tone.

He stay still, bored eyes hooked to deep hollow vortexes that filled in rage and sorrow. Fingers of a spider claw rake down his gaunt face. Letting thin drips of cruor paint his face dark as the nimbus of his parent's domain. Hesediel did nothing in return or snake away. Hopeless in theory to appear in better nature.

"You fear by the smell." Hesediel said, watching as a few more appear above him, swallowing wafts of his senses by the gaping like raggy unhinged pythons. Haunting hisses, groans, and woodland rattles through the twilight lit swamp. He stayed straight face when they sheaf in one to roar at the angel, ready to lunge, but Hesediel faded in space between the souls and himself, catching the sizeable crator that sunk the tree into the waters.

"Lrasd de teloc." Hesediel whispered, when threading into the twines of one of the smaller souls. Moving in disappearing speed when the souls strike again.

"You called, Hesediel... ah, there they are." A new echoed, a wave of invert flashes scaled through the swamps. Having the distributed haunts that shrill once before went silent. A nagging tease soon was heard. "Aren't you being a time saver for me, Hesediel. You know to tender a heart here."

"Just stop, Azrael, what was that all about?" Hesediel asked, staring at the tall and dark cloak figure of bone ash white skin, riddled with splotches of disease and rot, twiddling a long rustic scythe in the air to gather more lingering lost souls like he was cleaning up spilled milk.

"Nothing. They were souls that got away. Fishing souls in places like this take time. There always something."

"So, you are saying you weren't in Greenwood."

"Is that doubt I hear?"

"Azael..."

The raggy being, flick his wrist to heal the other's wound, not even minding when the ripped angles appear on his face. Saying while the wound festered and scarred. "I was in the area. Don't think this a sign I am stalking you, again. Hesediel, you are not that fascinating."

"And I am sure the black plague was just a lovely picnic."

"Now, now, don't be callus."

"I will be sure to let Daniel knows of this. He's been waiting to talk to you, by the way."

"And that's where I take my leave."

"After." Hesediel stated, appearing in front of Azrael in a blink, stopping the reaper from getting to far.

"Oh?"

"A death here. Any chance where?"

"Got a date?"

"The opening of 1930's."

Azrael laugh with a shake of his head, saying while giving a teasing flick to one of Hesediel's pointed ears. "You are going to need to narrow it down. A lot happen in that decade. Louisiana isn't one of those peaceful dwells, Hesediel."

"I found a grave of a woman. Relations unknown, but from what I felt. I say the person she knew died at a middle age or likely just shy of that, home life was in Navarre or what was their haunts while alive. Death might have been involving dogs barking, a gun shot, and screams. Possible that the person was left in an unmark grave. Foggy, but that's what I could find."

"Now, that is more workable. A lot in the open but limits well. What kind of screams? Human or beast?"

"Beast. Given the wildlife here fits the style. Though, I wouldn't call it a normal beast."

"I see. I'll have to reach to some of my helpers. I had a few working overtime in these necks. I should have something in a few days, hopefully sooner."

"That's fine. I want to look around a while longer. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Alright. I'll leave you to that. And tell Daniel I have nothing to say. Goodbye." Azrael said and in a blink he was gone.

Leaving for Hesediel once more continuing on his search, miracling his robes clean and checking to be sure his face was healed, not even a dent. Mazing through the mosh and twitching his hand through the humid air. Hummed in thought when it was a grim silence, yet, it was telling when nearing a grove that was disbursed. Hesediel getting closer when catching something shiny. A bullet case. Old, chipped, lettering worn as a film of slick swamp, mud dripping has Hesediel shook it clean.

"What do you have to tell me?" Hesediel asked, closing his eyes and held the bullet bow face.

It was faint. Dark. Panting and fleeting steps. A chase of some kind. Echoes of dogs barking heavily in his ears, waters splashing, a course of sadness was there when a metallic thunder plowed the world to hush. More silence. A twist with relief, disappointment, and thicker as ever with sorrow. A rumble of those screams came back, though not in the mist of mortal. Crowns to that in crossing. A sinner dragged into hell by the beast that linger within. Unaware to the shooter that left their prey for the wilderness do the rest for the husk of the passing soul.

"You got what you wanted. Yet, nothing change in the end." Hesediel spoke, opening his eyes to watch the bullet case fall back into the water, letting that piece of past to rest. Boeing his shoulders in a stretch before taking to the air, weigh down by ossific withers that struggled to stay in the air, follow the tint green speckles that linger in the sky towards to the town Eremiel was. Landing on the junket lawn and heading into a rundown scorce building that was more single story shack than a house. Calling out to Eremiel when entering into the broken opening.

"I was just about to... why do you smell like death?"

"Azrael says hello." Hesediel said, rounding through the hall and found the room Eremiel was in, messy and quite unnervingly fitting close to the swamps serects.

"I doubt that. Old mother hen came to check on his chicks again?"

"Something like that. Smothered souls nearly made a meal of me and what not."

"Dude, bouge as ever your life. Like a real bummer." Eremiel said, looking through the mess. Murmuring some of the text he could read, looking over his shoulder in saying. "So..."

"Hush." Hesediel pushed, taking some of the papers that Eremiel held out. Adding. "I'm familiar with some of this. Though some of these scrawls are incorrect. Practicing summits?"

"Don't know. Not my trait."

"Zaphkiel is busy. I guess I'm on my own until then." Hesediel stated, moving to some of the tattered burn books.

"Hesediel."

"Yes." Hesediel spoke, aware of how the playfulness traded into a sense of order, in those rare warnings.

"What did you find in the swamps?"

"Death. A sinner dying at the hands of someone they had wronged through connections. How about here?"

"Nothing but failed necromancy performances. The radio lines are dripped in it as well. But those might be from something else. But..."

"I know."

"The last time a dome of power was like this was Metatron and his many, many wannabes." Eremiel said, finding a ashen picture in the mess under the desk. Handing it to Hesediel.

"One those was my brother-in-arms. Don't be cruel."

"Yet, the air around us is nothing but cruelty. It may not be him. I'll give you that but does not take away that time repeated in ways those eons ago. Mask in sleep to most, as a false being of holy."

"Benefit of the doubt that those are not true angels. I know that."

"Then know that whoever this is not what you are seeking. Souls stay the same. Memories are meant to one. All the rest is lost in a pool of forgotten. It's why we call it depression."

"You want me to let this go."

"Before things go wrong." Eremiel firmly state, tapping on the picture in adding. "It's clear as we stand that whom share eyes of a paradoxical sphere being, is a lie. For your sake, let this rest for now. Face it."

"They likely got him is what you mean?"

"Yes. And whatever he was then is not there nor in welcome."

Silence filled between them. The rustled of the winds picked up that aliven the building to creak against the sudden shifts. The papers loosen around them, as the unsettling scripts arranged by their feet.

"Eremiel..." Hesediel coughed roughly.

The other pulled the withering standing Hesediel into his arms, paying no mind of the shiver and cooling bumped flesh. Eremiel minded not when feeling the serried cruor staining his clothes.

"Hesediel, this is how you let them win. Stop. You got to stop before you drown in sorrow. If not for yourself, but at least to those in our haven. You know the language I mean by that."

"I don't think I can."

"Try. Blast that be here, just try." Eremiel held tighter as he could tend to younger being.

"I don't think I'm allowed to, Eremiel..."

Eremiel stayed silent, letting those words sink in as a gnawing sensation in his eyes. He stayed calm, adding only comfort that Hesediel could take. Catching how his once color shirt was nothing but a blank canvas of space with no natural stars that could brighten. Ignoring in how the air try to glade them from their turmoil, that Eremiel grasp in a chokehold in front of him, keeping his grip fair with the lost Hesediel.

"Ge ah sapah..." Eremiel cut short until hearing his watch ticked in a humming chime thrice.

"You have a bind to get to." Hesediel finally spoke, gurgled through the heavy molasses cruor lay on his tongue, standing straight and miracling away the bleeding sources with hands rubbing his face and carding wild long curls. Whatever disrupt that rattle was gone in a sigh and stony face.

"I do..."

"I'll be fine. Go on. I might has well check some dwellers, too."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you. But again, do try as you will." Eremiel said, fixing his clothing with his own miracle chants.

"Same in return in how you take matters as well."

"Anger is not a tone for you. Though, if you plan to bite. Work on your means to do that." Eremiel said, boredom thick in his words even it didn't reach his eyes. And soon, he left Hesediel alone in a snap.

Hesediel soon following in suit towards one of his own binds. Deep in the bustling city of Baia Mare, in the upper arch of Romania. Fixing himself as he set on the windowsill of an apartment on the fifth floor. Relaxing to the weather change that wasn't hot and sticky. Leaning by to catch a young boy running through the entrance, dropping his school bag on the couch, calling out to someone that off to room out of view. Hesediel only entering when the child sighty him with a smile and wave.

Vapor into the room as a ghost, catching the rambles of the boy chatting with his father making an early dinner. Hesediel taking a seat when the child sneak a pat in the spare stool. Eyes trained on the father, tired but whimsy in joy when talking to his son. The boy rushing off to grab his bag when the man's voice stern lightly. Hesediel catching eyes with the boy that came back with his homework, a pleading look said enough. Hesediel taking a lean stance by the boy, far from the space of the adult tasking away in the kitchen.

"Deci ce vrei pentru deșert?" The father asked, adding a few spices into the large cooking pot.

The boy looked to his father with a large after glancing at the angel next to him, saying proudly. "Paska!"

"Înghețată cu ea, de asemenea?" Said with a smirk on the father's lips, grabbing for plates and dining wares. Adding while the father set a glass of water by his son. "Deci, mâine este o zi liberă. Vrei să vii cu mine la brutărie? Ajutați-vă să gestionați contorul."

"Poate să vină și prietenul meu?"

"Sigur. Spune-i prietenului tău fantomă să nu rupă nimic." The father played along, ruffling his son's hair in fondness.

"Nu vor! Tată, asta înseamnă!" The boy answered by with a pout, eyeing Hesediel in a sign of apology, that Hesediel just brushed it off in good matter.

"Am fost doar tachinări." The father enlighten, while placing the plate down after his son set his homework aside, saying. "Aici te duci, preferata ta."

"Gulaş!" The boy echoed in glee, helping to a large spoonful in first bite.

"Da. Mâncați și veți ajuta să faceți pasca cu mine." The father said, getting his plate and was about to sit by his son, until the phone rang. The older man heaved a sigh of annoyance. Passing a few words to his son to eat, while he walked towards the narrow hallways towards the bedrooms.

The boy leaned in his seat, catching his father deep in conversation. Hopping down from his seat and gathering a spare plate left by the pot, whispering to Hesediel. "Aici, ai câteva. Trebuie să-ți fie foame, Ochi largi." Setting it down by Hesediel, whom gave sign of thanks and enjoying the food, eyeing the boy when hearing the father's voice start to rise.

"Ai lămurit că nu vrei să faci nimic cu noi. Te apropii din nou de fiul meu, te duc în instanță. Nu ... nu, încetezi să fii mama lui când ai intrat pe noi. Cand? Nu dormea cu sora mea nici aluzia, nici banii sau Mitică vânătăile. Nu scuză nimic. Nimic. Acum nu mai sună."

Hesediel placed a gentle hand on the suddenly quiet boy, sorrow etching deeply on the young face. Hesediel urged the boy to finish eating, as he long since cleaned his plate, now and then keeping the father in view, the mortal male let frustration and disappointment spill well from his mouth, lighter to not bring more discomfort to the child.

"Ochi largi există vreo modalitate de a-i face să înceteze lupta? Pot face ceva?" The boy, known as Mitică, suddenly asked, voice close to tears that subtly stiffen Hesediel's shoulders in slight pain, not as bad back in Louisiana.

Hesediel calmed enough, looking to boy with a shaken head.

"Nu? Eu..."

Mitică wasn't able to speak until the slam of the phone and a groan from his father could be heard. Quick stepping footsteps came and lighten when the father has passed his son, grabbing his coat and shoes.

"Copile, trebuie să vorbesc cu proprietarul pentru o secundă. Mâncați și terminați temele. Ne vom coace când mă voi întoarce."

"Bine..." Mitcă called out glumly, watching the door open and close, but wore a big smile when his father waved at him with equally tensed smile.

Hesediel left in wonderment on what he could do to lift the unneeded weight of reality, that was just twisting within this small family. Catching Mitică eyeing him weirdly as Hesediel used his finger to write something on the countertop, slowly, writing in the boy's native language. That before long, the tension lingering in Mitică being going away in laughs, cheerful enough to finish his plate and fetching another, with Hesediel lending help when asked. But otherwise, let the boy be.

"Ești ciudat, Ochi largi... vrei mai mult?" Mitică asked, with a somber grin.

The pair ate in quaintness, while Hesediel helped in bits in Mitică's homework. Letting the sounds of writing, clock ticking, of the low buzzing of the city life outside feeling the air from being white noise. Before long the diry dishes stack, the father's plate covered from getting cold, homework finished, and Mitică finding a small radio from his father's room to have some noise, quiet music, as he grabbed the dishes. Hesediel tubaware the remaining food and gathering the dirty cookware into the sink.

"Bine. Hei, vino să te ajute cu asta. Haide."

Hesediel did as asked, helping Mitică stand on a footstool in front of the sink. Damping the dishes and pot into hot water. Handling the much heavy stuff.

"Mulțumiri. Poți să aduci săpunul?" Mitică asked, watching Hesediel grabbing the bottle of dishsoap on a shelf too high for the child, dipping the amount needed before capping it. Getting a happy. "Mulțumesc."

Hesediel only returned a nod back.

"Am o intrebare." Mitică said, once all the dishes were done and his homework put away. Sitting at the counter, reading a book that Hesediel wanted Mitică to practice on.

Hesediel eyed the boy, awaiting to hear what the boy wanted to say.

"Este trist bine?"

Hesediel paused in thought before using the boy's palm to write his answer. It went on between them, in a sense of calming in the twins of the romania ballets in the background. At some point, the subject matter change a bit.

"Și tu ești trist?" Mitică asked, when some of the connections were met, Hesediel answered in gave the boy rushed in making things as awkward. "Imi pare rau."

Mitică kept eyes on what Hesediel spelled, that in a way relaxed himself. Looking to the angel when about to speak again, just a loose questioned. "Există un motiv pentru care doare?"

To Hesediel answered made the boy pout.

"De ce ne-a părăsit mama? A fost pentru că era și ea tristă?"

Hesediel shook his head, adding in bits that had Mitică's brows arch in confusion.

"Nu inteleg."

Hesediel followed words made the child calmed, loosen with laughter.

"Ești haios."

Hesediel only gave a shrug to the snark by the other.

Mitică was about to say something next, but paused when hearing the front door open. The father coming in with a pant, tossing his coat and kicking his shoes in a haste, while voice pitched that was signs of regret when the father saw the time.

"M-am intors!" The father said with a smile, placing a kiss on his son's forehead. Stinking from his child's whines of being babied. Heading into the kitchen, but stopped short in the sight before him, asking. "Stai ... ai făcut vasele?"

"Ajutor Ochi largi. El chiar vrea să coacă Paska."

"Într-adevăr?" The father said, a proud look on his son's attitude. Playful and unaware to the passing figure that join them both in the kitchen.

"Da."

The father gave a nod, adding "Bine, cui să începi să coace?"

"Noi suntem!" Mitică yelped, already heading to gather what his father listed, while he got the pans and sharper stuff.

The father asking when catching his son use the footstool. "Ai nevoie de ajutor pentru a obține făina sau ceva?"

"Ne descurcam. Hai, Ochi largi, va fi distractiv!" Mitică said, pointing to certain ingredients needed.

Hesediel careful, though knowing Mitică's father still unaware of the bag of flour floating down to his son's hand, among other things, as if nothing was a midst in a small family getting by in life. Much to how Hesediel kept to it, for everyone in sake in the few now. Sorrow still lingering in the air, but in the ways through the chatter, the music, and bustling of the kitchen. The pain wasn't as thick, and that could be honestly what some just need. Tomorrow was only to be another day. Good or not, that's just how life is now.

Hesediel keeping in mind, as he headed off later into the night to check on other binds. Recalling back to Eremiel's words, but still, in a heavy heart. Those ills before were not over. At least, not as quickly that were planned. But once more, the future could have anything planned in the fortwo paradoxes paradises.


	19. Candytuft - Indifference

**Candytuft**

"Yeah, well, look here motherfucker. We ain't a fucking charity catcall. The money gets sent in or bye-bye ankles. I will personally see to it, you dickless sack of trachea filth." A dull shaded monotone she-wolf demon growled, slamming the phone to end the call, leaving spider cracks and chips from the force. Huffing out a tired. "Bitch." Then shifting through her desk drawers and pulling out a large bottle of Everclear. Savoring the smooth burn of alcohol down her throat and numbing headache. Leaning back in her seat, glaring at the ceiling in silence. Choosing to ignore the phone calls and passing steps of her colleagues.

"Would be unkind to say that drinking on the job is unprofessional, miss-"

"Oh fuck, don't you start on me here, bitch!" The she-wolf sits stright, throwing the half full bottle to where the voice came from. Letting the shatter fill the room in seconds.

"Now, that is very rude, miss."

"The fuck you mean there?" The she-wolf glares at the tall being dressed stylish and stiffly in purple, boring a stare right back, unamused with hands behind his back like a posh butler in shades. Adding just as hotly as she opened her computer, saying. "You here to make an appointment or what? I don't got all day for this shit."

"A young Ms. Tari sent me to fill out paperwork for her. Should have left my name under Dr. Hes or Hesediel, I believe."

The she-wolf rolled her eyes, pointing to the side waiting, saying. "Sit and wait while I pull it up. Can't find it. Oh well. Leave. Got it?"

Hesediel just nod and did as told. Placing a bound up bag on the coffee table at the center, and just looked about the room. Remaining in line not to upset the receptionist any further to whatever turmoils she was dealing with. Hearing fingers clicked away in irritation while looking through the files. Mindlessly checking her phone whenever a ping could be heard. A soft chuckle of amusement taming the depths of anger in her face. Hesediel turning away in sparing the boiling wrath that came with a suspicion brow.

Growling, when the phone rang again, a light flashing. Pressing one of the buttons by it, shouting. "Blitzo, that fucking clown is on line two. Fucking answer it already. I'm working." Hanging up before the other end could reply back.

"Instresting art." Hesediel said, in the waiting area, standing in front of an abstract of colors, shapes, and dramic shades paintings and tribalistic masks. Leaning a bit to eye the smooth arch to one of them. A hand rising towards a bit on one of the paintings, that had Hesediel's head tilt for a better view of crude writing etched in the painting. About to speak but shut silent by the she-wolf.

"Hey! You touch the boss's stuff or shittalk it. I don't have a fucking problem tossing your ass." The she-wolf growled, crooked over her desk to fully glare at the tall being.

In returned Hesediel moved away, arms up in a sign of surrender, words trickling out in ease and boredom as the other could tell. "I was simply admiring it. A style of culture I don't see that much. If anything, I was pleased to see how well taken care of them are. That's all. Were they a gift to you?"

"Just shut your mouth. I don't feel like being harassed, ass."

"I would not. I'll leave you to it, miss." Hesediel said, eyes wandering a bit in thought to say more, but came up empty when the wolf demon spoke again.

"Yeah well-"

The desk phone rang loudly, cutting the she-wolf off from her rant. Hesediel taking the chance to sit down, and just look at the art from afar. Choosing to ignore the glares, the huff and clicked tongue. Growling in distress when pressing the answering machine.

"What the fuck you want?"

`Loona, are the Zhengcheng, Boulard, and Julan receipts in? Moxxie needs them for-`

"Yeah! There in the usual file. I was in the middle with an asshat."

`Can't be, Moxxie said they were weightloss ads.`

"I know. Just click." Loona said lamely, while hashed a hang up and got back to printing out the needed paperwork. The ticks of her tapping sounded borderline cracking under each stab. Mustering enough to say to Hesediel. "Hey, get over here."

Hesediel did as told, taking the small stack and a pen.

"Just a signature on the lines related who asked the hit. Fake it, I don't feel like dealing with with the little turd's complaints. Alright?"

"Of course." Hesediel said and moved back to the waiting area, the pen scraping against paper and odd sounds coming from the computer that sounded very familiar.

"This bitch is still going? I thought she thrown the towel by now." Loona huffed, checking her phone when a ping was heard.

Hesediel rose his head, asking gently to fill in the tense air around. "Would be a trouble to ask of whom you speak of?"

"Some chick who think she's making a difference by that crack house for losers. Every demon has a heart whatever. It's just pathetic."

"Oh? I assume you mean the owner of the Happy Hotel?"

"Who else with this goofy shit." Loona said, turning the screen to Hesediel with a roll in her eye, adding. "It's been almost a five years and this bitch hasn't learn. At first it was funny, now it's just sad."

"Maybe so, but I do see those in the area are adjusting well. This kind of healing isn't magic."

"It's fucking pointless, ass. We're all here for a different fucking reason. I mean, what tiny sin did you commit to get here? Jaywalking? Looked at a guy's ass for too long? Hang yourself? I bet the last one, you're too stiff to handled a joke."

Hesediel rose from his seat once done and settled the paper back to Loona, saying. "Actually, I was asked to come. Would you like a pastry?"

"The fuck?"

Hesediel moved and grabbed the bag, pulling out a wrapped rectangle piece of dough, thick as a brownie but layered as a marble cake, a hearty aroma of roasted nuts and honey. Holding it to Loona who just eyed him weirdly.

"What the fuck are you playing there?"

"You look stress. Drinking on an empty stomach is never wise. But up to you-"

Loona quickly snagged it and chomped into the spongy treat, muffled in words. "I ain't passing up free food. Shit. This is good."

"The recipe is very old but maintaining is the trick."

"Your work?"

"I dabble in as a hobby. I'm mostly a doctor as of late."

"Tough shit. What is this stuff called?"

"Baklava. Mr. Tari asked me to send this as a final thanks. Seeing how much she had shown progress at the hotel. It was hard to say no."

"Wait..."

"Evening to you, miss. I'm Dr. Hesediel, the resident counselor to the Happy Hotel. A pleasure despite your unwillfil to what you said about my boss. Pot and kettle, I guess." Hesediel said, lightly gesturing to the art work.

Loona leaned in her seat, dropping the remaining pastry on the desk. Eyes focusing in fear while her stance was more to start a reaction. Hesediel showed nothing of fight or flight, fixing the computer screen in place, as the last of the trailer came to a close.

"You're that angel prick that has been shacking up in hell for the last year... fuck."

"In a few months, it will be my second year. So, about a year and a half. It has been quite eventful to say." Hesediel said, catching in how Loona clenched her fist. Aware well from how it was same from her out burst. Having him say. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. Let alone your father, miss."

"The fucks I give in believe in that. I bet the pastries are poison, you sick fuck."

"Not in my nature. Poison seems likely a slow death if anything. Plus, death only stays when the clock chimes by the new year, doesn't it? Would be just a waste and, still, not something I do on my worst enemy. But to each their own."

"Big mouth full of shit if anything."

"I guess in a way." Hesediel said, rolling up the bag to keep the remaining treats safe.

She only growled at him, but he did not yield. Just stared at the other. Letting the silence roll between them. Loona speaking lowly as a threat, empty given his face didn't even twitch.

"This never happen. And do not come back. Whatever the news says doesn't change that your an angel."

"That's fine. I've become very indifferent about how others look to me. If I was in your shoes, I would be just on edge as well. If you plan to stab or attack, I would reframe."

Loona held a crooked grin, asking. "What? Scared you'll lose."

"No. Not for that reason. I would rather there was no fighting."

"Given the shit the news says about you and your kind, I don't believe it."

"I would think wise not to listen to that dribble. But then again, would anyone to that whinge? Given what I heard about what they about IMP, color me surpise that this place is upcoming."

"Like I would give a shit what they say."

"Agreed." Hesediel said with a nod, watching on how Loona slowly relaxed to degree. Taking a risk though in the next words to come, while straighten his jacket, saying. "Your boss does though. Is that part of your reason for your stress?"

"What's between me and my boss, ain't your shit. Fuck off."

"Maybe, though in a sense it common bouts in indifference. More in that when it comes to bosses, so in that about... Blitzo, was it, wouldn't have take kind in seeing his child hurt. So, for that, is the paperwork at satisfaction?"

"Yeah. So get out. I don't need your gunk jacking up our company."

"Take care miss, please to be sure to eat before having another drink." Hesediel said, leaving with the remaining treats, but left one more fresh one in a sign of peace, before soon out the door. Timely missing a tiny vase shattering by the edge of the doorway.

Loona simmered in her seat. Arms crossed and scowl in place, while eyes burning at the steam warm pastry. A bitter taste on her tongue, upon reasons that made her shoulder dropped an inch. Heaving a groaning sigh, before grabbing the pastry, ready to throw it away before grabbing her own eaten one. Walking to an office room, going in without knocking, just in time to see her boss getting done with a call.

"Hey, Loonie, how's my little hellspawn?" The lengthy imp asked with a wide grin.

"Fine." Loona started with, unsettling in ways that could be seen as ill. Adding in dry sass. "I was rumging through the staff kitchen. The small dick was holding out on us. Here." With a loose grin, handing over the pastry. "Take it before I eat it, Blitzo."

"Oh? Then I am going to enjoy his gift. How sweet of you, Loonie." Blitzo said, overly touched and almost dramatically teary eye.

"Don't be gross, Blitzo. I'm too fucking hungover for that."

"Who was at the front desk? You were giving them hell? I'm so proud, I'm going to go shopping for a gift. Another painting or a statue to center it off? Oh, I think you'll just love it Loonie."

"Damn, your clingy." Murmuring in afterthought in angsty despite a small curled smile on her muzzle came and went, soon she shrugged finishing her treat, saying. "Eh. Just some nobody filling paperwork. Just another dull day."

"I'll make it up to you. Our next client needs some teeth action. You in?"

"Sure boss." Loona said, face remaining aloof while relaxed against Blitzo's desk. A smile unaware as the imp enjoyed the pastry.


	20. Columbine - Foolishness

**Columbine**

An obstruction of pain course in the room. Barely a muffled grunt broke through when lighting fast smacks broke through the silence. A bundten of cruor splattered on the floor, cover once grizzled hued dyed in nebulan ink thick as the body it rattled from, continued to be struck. Until an echoing snap broke through. The body scratching downward on the wall to the floor with a careless heavy thud.

"Enough." Ordered a gravely voice of a fair and large man dress in silvers and gold suit-line, confident steps neared the slouching body with an unamused face, while roughly grabbing the wild hair of the other, tilting to where another thud was heard of head meeting wall. The man finally spoke again. "Feel like running your mouth again, Hesediel? I'm sure my friends are fine with it."

Hesediel stayed silent, muffled between sealed lips in a pale stressed line.

"Ah, yes, I forgot." The man said in slight jest, before in boredom and a harsh grasped on Hesediel's neck to keep him in place, commanded in a partial hitched dialect. "Ai."

A spitwad of watery glob of cruor ran down the man's face. Hesediel remaining still in the man's grip after that, huffing a breath, eyes glazed and unfocused. The man wiping away the clotted droll before using the same fist to struck Hesediel to the ground. A clump of hair in the other hand from the base force.

"Foolish as always. A daff one in thinking your little charity case in the underworld would go unnoticed, the sudden change in your lackeys wandering in the human world, or even thinking of your lovely home could keep us out. I thought you were smarter than this Hesediel, I'm very disappointed in you. Having his lordship making me dirty my hands because of your mess, for shame."

"Not like you can do anymore to me. If anything, you're the pitiful one... s-sire Eiael." Hesediel spoke steady until faulted at the end when a long blade rested on his cheek, lacking response when a thin line of cruor bitter his lips and stained teeth.

"At least your matters are still in place." Eiael blunted, tapping the shiny steel along Hesediel's forehead, leaving another thin line that blurred the fallen one's sight. Eiael looked to the other two, awaiting orders, one inching to start another go with the cracking of her knuckles, Eiael spoke calmly with a teased ridge. "Rochel, Haiaiel, why don't you two wait outside. I don't want anyone bothering us. Go."

The door to the study open wide and slammed shut. Leaving for Eiael sheeved his sword, taking a seat in front of the prone being of Hesediel. Relaxing in ease and sneak amusement when watching Hesediel slowly getting to his feet. Stiffly and wobbly in stance to savor one leg over the other. Hesediel was about to buckle but caught himself when the thundering nerves on the burned and torn gap on his side. Hopeless placing a hand to slow the flow.

"I forbid you to heal yourself. Mg r'luh geb. Ot mgvulgtlagln nilgh'ri r'luh. Ah'ehyeah!" Eiael added, when catching Hesediel's hand twitch, furthering with. "Think of this part of your punishment for not reporting when called for. When his lord asks for you. You come, understand."

Hesediel spoke not one word.

"Ahe."

"I'll do so when it's needed. Not when Gabriel can't read Latin and has a worthless bate about his chest game of life. I refuse to partake in that dribble. Pointless. You and I both know, yet, you watch a once great angel wallow away in deep broken sanity. Please, by all means, let him know. I'm sure Raphael will agree of his two-face attitudes." Hesediel replied, ready for the fist to the eye and quicken swollen vision gone. Eyes settled to the mess of fallen books, broken wood shelves, shattered vase and foot stomp wilted array of red spider lilies.

"I would think that your foolishness was only a phrase. Yet, you find ways to definite us. It's sad, while very entertaining."

"You could end me." Hesediel said, voice croaked and sore from the dark bruising wrapping around his neck like a noose. Rubbing the pain to numb, refusing on the thought of his pinky finger is shorter than usual, while enlonging at a snail's pace.

Eiael chuckled, relaxing back in his seat watching Hesediel try to clean his study, hashing out. "If only that was that easy. Though, I would not let my lordship wilt by the simple enjoyment. That's what the cleansings are for. Redundant for the ones in hell. Earth is a bit more fun. Like that one sinner under your watch, back a few years ago." The words pouring while a smirk grows to the silent dismay of the other, catching of how cruor leaked at the corner of Hesediel's eyes, nose, and ears for the tense air between them.

"You're a sick one, Eiael. She was not even an adult." Hesediel coughed in a gurgled, moving the papers away before they could be stain of gore from his mashed inners.

"I think you have an unhealthy desire for it. Given where you like to dwell lately."

"So you say."

Eiael glared to Hesediel's bluntness. Arms crossed and brows arched in thought. Blending well into the decor of the study with his cold darks lingering in pleasure to how Hesediel tried not yield to his wounds. Failing but never buckling the knee. Out of boredom, glass out to the open archway window that show a prairie and city cliff landscapes forever in the somber glow autumn season.

"I say much. Yet, unlike in most cases that won't to happen. Some of us aren't lucky enough to be close to death, though never see it. Lucky lots, hmm?"

"Sure. Whatever you say... sire."

"I'll leave you be. Until next, Hesediel, try not to be late or disgrace the lordship when he asks for your help."

"Help. How charming to see how much that is a lie. As I told you before... that text is no good. The Almight would not want it."

"Hesediel, that's not for you to judge. Good day and I will be awaiting your arrival." A knowing smirk in place, as Eiael was out the door in a slam.

"How nice that one of us is looking forward to it." Hesediel said, finally taking a heavy sitdown on his plush chair, shoulders pinched when his side throbbed. Holding his side, while rummaging through his drawers, finding a tote of medical wraps, slavs, and tape.

Around in the middle of him tending to the slices scattered on his right leg. Mindful of a portion of cast missing while the shapeless nebula twisted to reframe shape, yet, jagged from the open air passing over the nerves while Hesediel adjusted himself. Looking up in seeing a frazzled Jophiel came out of sandstorm, soft amber eyes boiling in arising rage, a smog of smoke leaked thinly from her tight frown. Swiftly entering the room that was in better shape than its owner.

"Evening." Hesediel greeted, through a clench mouth that held a length of bandaged wrap. A cool stitched rested over his swollen eye and strips on the cuts, while a slick shine wink around his discolored neck and left shoulder that flare at the elbow.

"T-they..." Jophiel tried to speak, clearing her senses, but stopped short when catching Hesediel's gentle stare. Straighten herself, as the angelic goddess she dressed to be. Letting a sigh out and gave a helping hand to the mostly immodest dressed Hesediel. Whispering with a click of her tongue. "Why do you let them..."

"You know why."

"Still doesn't make it right. I can't help?"

"You may, but no heal cast. Bringing it up is around the same, my dear sister." Hesediel stated, moving with the sudden jerk from Jophiel's ties to his calf, choosing not to enragee the woman further, still he found words in questioning. "How is everyone else? Nothing in ruins?"

Jophiel stood, moved in grace to check the wounds on his back. Saying, while resetting a curled cloth. "Nothing that can't be fixed with a flick of the wrist. Your little farmhouse and tower are untouched. You can give thanks the fae for that."

"That is their home as well. But that's good to hear."

"Some of the young'uns were spook. Be sure to speak with them before you head back." Jophiel said.

"No fight?"

"Oh, I want to fight you on a lot of things. But given our past, they last longer than needed."

"Another time?"

"Of course. Heal now. I'll lay your butt on the fields another time."

"Please tell your husband that."

Jophiel stood in front of him, hands gentle on his bare shoulders with only cotton strips. Saying not a word as she just eyed the other. Aware of how Hesediel thought back at the summit, that same side glance she gave Jeugeiel now and then.

"Forget I said anything." Hesediel answered to the unsaid jest that was meant to come.

"Thought as much."

Hesediel soon stood, reaching for his robes. Holding them up in checking the damages of them. Lowing a breath to say. "Wonderful. I'll have to reach out to the silk weavers for repairs."

"I'll take care of that. Just go see the childern and help those sinners." Jophiel said fondly, cressing Hesediel's none injure face.

"I'll be sure to do that. Any favor for your trouble here, Jophiel?"

"Same as always."

"Very well, I'll see you all on my next days off. How about a break from the summits and have a go-around on the mortal world. I doubt there is much Eremiel can draw from this generation."

"Oh stop. Everyone has ways to vent. You are in no position to judge. May I remind of three greenhouses, the tiny bakery, or even that underground cellar of books and paintings you have in your own little corner of paradise."

"And I thank both you and Zaphkiel for helping with that one. But, yes, fair enough point made there."

"The beach or maybe, a day in the mountains. The snow is always relaxing."

"Deal." Hesediel agreed with, while covering with the torn clothing once all the wounds were handled. Minding his desk to find his dagger and twisted in his robes. Ignoring when he walk with a slight limp towards the door along with Jophiel out. Adding on the whim. "Four greenhouses. If you are going bon mots my hobbies, do it right."

"Now, you're just being silly."

"Foolishness comes in many forms. What is your point?" Asked dryly as ever.

Jophiel only let a bell of a laugh be her answer.

Later in the day than what was ideal, between the farmhouse visit and heading off to work, Hesediel found himself back at the hotel. Closing the door in his office and to the left was where his room was. Holy wears and dagger in hand after nosing through the top drawer for the former. Tending quietly, glancing at the time that it was nearing supper hour. Then tapping it for to swirled in quick images of mortals going about their lives. Once he was sure nothing was amiss, the tapped the watch to appear normal and off to fetch some clothing.

Finding a nice loose and puffy white shirt, a pair of bottom pajamas of same style but colored purple. Beyond the realm was casual but the wounds couldn't settled with anything else. Leaving the suspenders behind and loosely hung the tie on, just missing his bruised neck that stood out proudly against his golden skin and white shirt. Runnning two fingers over the knife as it curled and bent into a familiar flower he wore on his person, sliding it in the knot base of the tie, given the lack of pockets he had. One eyeing himself in his small vanity, plucking his glasses that was by his left over paperwork.

"Mental note for that later." Hesediel whispered to himself, fixing himself enough despite looking very much like a mugging gone wrong. The glasses cool against the sensitive skin around his eyes, nose, and curved ears. Touching when seeing one of the points on his ears been nicked and slowly forming back. Heaved a sigh after one last touch, standing tall despite the waves of discomfort washing him, headed out. Willing in ways to back the ill limp in each of his steps.

Taking his time through the halls that mazed his office far from wandering souls to go too far. Leaned on the wall now and then, even with his body screaming in agony, Hesediel's face remained formal to it all. Taking a deep breath when catching sounds of familiar voices. Hesediel adjusted his glasses, holding back to get him standing upright, and unknowingly tapped his glasses into shades when he rounded the corner. Hands cupped behind and chin up like always.

Seeing Husk's back turned away in handling drinks, which was good. Alastor nowhere in sight, acceptable. Afar Angel was chatting with his friend Cherri at a nearby couch, on the rare visits she would do. They both looked happy, appeasing to see. Taking in mind Charlie and Vaggie were away and the distance sounds of Niffty popped now and then, from her chores around the hotel. Casual residents coming and going. A few heading off to the dinning room. Normal. It felt like a normal any day, Hesediel's shoulders bowed from that thought loosely. Taking his usual seat at the bar.

"A good evening to you, Mr. Husk." Hesediel said, with the usual dull that wave given a half wave back.

"Hey Doc, was wondering when you were going to get back."

"Minor setback."

"Yeah? Like what? Someone go stomping on your petunias or something?" Husk asked, merely joking while finishing drinks.

"Or something." Hesediel said, fixing the unstable collar of his shirt, adding on a whim. "I do hope I'm not late to try these new drinks you planned on to make."

Husk's wings arched at the reminder, Hesediel choosing not to point the odd motion of the other. Keeping his good on the cat demon, opening a cool storage unit, pulling out a tray of a array of colors, arranging well in depths of sweets and bitters. Hesediel was quick to grab the tray from slipping when Husk finally saw him.

"The fuck happen to you, Doc?" Husk asked, a sliver of shock appearing on his face, giving the good doctor a once over, leaving a small frown and his voice stiff in continuing. "You look like you got run over by a semi."

"Wouldn't that be nice. So which drink-"

"Niffty! Get yours ass over here with a med kit! Now!" Husk called out, when the wound on Hesediel's cheek started to bleed through heavily.

"Mr. Husk, that won't be needed-"

"Call this my moment to show compassion and shut up." Husk growled, making a try to wave off Angel and Cherri, but it was too late.

"Fuck, man... what did you get into, Stretch?" Cherri asked, leaning against the counter showing not concern but more impressed if anything to it. Along in saying. "You get into another bar fight or something? I bet the other guy is a mess."

"Charming as always, Miss. Bomb. To answer your question... no, just a petty vice. No-" Hesediel was cut off when Niffty came back and already looking over his wrapped arms.

"Ew! They're bleeding through. We're going need to change them, Hesy." Niffty said, already getting in the thick of it.

"As much it is nice to you worried. This isn't worth the trouble." Hesediel hushed, but aware that others were completely ignoring his preaching, was going to add something but stopped when cut off.

"Sh... should we move him to the couch or something?" Angel finally spoke, his upper body in a relaxed pose, while his lower arms hugged his sides.

To anyone else, Angel sounded like his usual sassed self, but, Hesediel could see in how the spider held himself. In short, it didn't settle well for the holy one. And to that, let the others do as they pleased for now. After that? Hesediel was going to need think on that, catching the little one eye demon speeding around him.

"We should!" Niffty added, ushering for Hesediel to stand that for a pause he didn't move.

"One second." Hesediel answered, bracing his body to stand, using his arms subtly as pulleys, unable to hide the sudden dip his right side did from the given weight. Letting his little group of witnesses catch a side of his shirt darken in what they knew as blood.

"The fuck Handsome!" Angel shouted, coming to Hesediel's side that wasn't hurt and edged the holy being over to couch. Hesediel not able to win in stopping Angel from lifting the clothing to show more bruises, cuts, and dark clotted wraps.

"Oh my gosh!" Niffty exhaled, rushing in fixing up the wounds, looking over at Husk to say. "Husk, please come help with this."

Husk moving a beat in. Hesediel taking the time to remove his tie and flower and set far away from hurting anyone but was in reach. Angel left standing, helpless. Cherri whispering to the spider demon, soon it was just the three. Time was lost to the trio, before long as Hesediel was given a new cooling pad for his eye. That was around Charlie and Vaggie found them, returning back from couple evening out. What was to be a normal day. Turned in ways that left many confused, angry, and just sad.

It was all to much for Hesediel and once he was sure everything was somewhat cleared. A motherly scowling from Charlie, that was two hours in timed. He returned to his office, more so his room, under Charlie's unnerved orders for him to rest. Hesediel not forgetting the distance look on Charlie's when he withheld insight what happen, looking in his bathroom mirror and cooling the sting some of wounds.

'Hesediel... I'm not to jump into things. Okay, no, that's not true but if anything. What happen?' Charlie asked, gentle with worry once the two were alone in her office.

The only finding himself to answer with. 'Just trouble in paradise as the saying goes. Honestly, this is normal for me.'

'That doesn't quite settled well for me.'

'I don't know what to say that won't alarm you, Miss. Charlie.'

Her face pinched in thought, lips posed and brows lost in worry, in asking. 'Is it more on that you won't or can't tell me. I may not be incline to magic like my parents, but I'm not blind, Hesediel...'

'In ways it's both. I won't bother in worrying any of you, which, color me surpise to see them act such a way. You must be proud to see such a success.'

'Don't change the subject, Hesediel. You said both... Hesediel...'

Hesediel added nothing to whatever brainstorm was raging in Charlie's mind. Though, there was enough in the air, that could have choked the angel, but remain straight face and hollowed his breathing to be unnoticeable. She or anyone didn't need to see that broken side of him.

'If this gets out of hand you'll reach out to me, as a worried firend?'

'Of course.' Hesediel said in earnest even if given stale, yet the disbelief was turning deep in his boss that it burn deeply in his shedload veins.

It was enough to make the air around them a little harder to breathe, where the conversation was cut short and like a dog with a tail between his legs, ran. Being wary of others as well, their rare behavior of betterness was not needed, for something to Hesediel, be so trivial.

Hesediel only finding himself opening his door when a knock was heard. Answering it to see a smiling Alastor with a covered tray in hand.

"Salutation little dove. Charlie explained to me of what happened, and so I took liberty of bringing you something to eat." Alastor smile large and vaguely amused by the sight before him, sharply stating. "I didn't know there was a casting call for The Mummy, think you'll get it?"

Hesediel only stared at him. A sudden breath of an empty sigh. Before, Hesediel simply closed the door with a noticeable click. Muffled words echoed out, Alastor picked up the low words of the other.

"I'm in no mood for further foolishness. Let alone, yours. Go away."

"Now don't be rude. At least have something to eat."

"No, thank you. Believe me, right now if anything. Food is the last thing I need." Hesediel said, before adding in words that while no bite, proved enough. "Along with your face isn't help either. Just go away, Alastor."

"Oh, come on-"

"Al, just leave the big guy alone." Angel said, coming down the hallway, his two set of arms crossed. One as comfort and the other as a sign of defense. Strolling close to pluck the tray and settled it down, giving a low holler through the door. "It's by the door if you change your mind, Hes. Okay?"

"Thank you... Angel."

Angel gave a pointless nod to the door, grabbing a hold of the stiff and confused deer demon. Dragging Alastor back down the hall Angel came from.

"I had no idea you two were so chummy." Alastor said, trying as he might to get out of the spider's death grip.

"Ain't life full of fucking surprises." Angel grumbled, as the last words of that day.


	21. Fuchsia - Amiability

**Fuchsia**

"You really love flowers don't ya, handsome?" Angel asked one day when finding Hesediel taking care a large assortment of floret resting at a center table in the maze courted library. Looking up from his book now and then in catching Hesediel pluck off dead leaves.

"Maybe not at first. But it was something I grew to enjoy." Hesediel answered, while tapping on the petals to glint on sudden moisture.

The holy one looked over his shoulder when hearing the spider groan. Snapping his book closed in slow forming frustration. He was about to speak again but Angel cut in beforehand.

"You have been hanging out with Al too much, stop."

Hesediel stared at Angel, stone face until a soft hum was heard. He followed with. "Oh. I doubt that is very true there, Angel. One unknown toss of a pun, make not, of what friends to be here."

"Whatever works for you. But yeah, you love planting." Angel said, walking over and plucking one of the long stems, a flower of reds and yellows shock in contrast to his white fur. Angel gave it a whiff, a slant smirk in place, as he spoke. "But from what you say about paintings. I get the feeling there is more to it."

"Is this another attempt at trying to woe me?"

Angel gave a snicker, shouldering the other while handing the flower back. Saying. "Nah, that ship sailed. I was actually going to ask you something. Because well... I got an admire, you could say, and they been wowing in gifts." Sparing a second to pull out his phone and showing pictures of said items, adding. "My girlfriend isn't the romantic type, so all this shit is new. Maybe you could help?"

"Are you asking because it feels unwanted or you want to get idea of this quiet flirt?" Hesediel asked, holding out for the phone, once in grasped, scrolled through them. Taking a seat on the loveseat, that Angel soon joined by a lazed leaning over Hesediel's suspender free shoulder.

"Both, I guess." Angel said, looking at his painted nails in thought, adding on a whim. "A whore can't be too careful, ya know?"

"Right..." Hesediel answered back lighty. Eyes stay focusing on the phone screen. Tapping on a picture now and then, to just enlarge the images. Saying when he a got a sum up. "Okay, nothing is very shameful. This person sends the basics like roses and jasmines. Which are love and romance. I was never one for peonies."

"Why?"

"They mostly mean wealth or own one as possession. So, I can guess that whoever is watching sees worth in you or wants to see you as an object. Not that it could be true. Seeing as they sent marigolds and sweet peas, so hopeful that's why."

Angel rested his head on Hesediel's shoulder, lips posed in thought, taking in what the holy one was saying. Having to asked. "What about this one? The fucker sends them the most."

"Windflowers. They mean they wish to protect you." Hesediel hummed, closing the phone and handing it back.

"So what? Should I go for the guy or what?"

"I don't see how my word should be vow to your being, Angel." Hesediel stated, getting up from the chair and finishing up the pottery. Staying still when feeling the loosed wiry arms drapped over Hesediel's shoulders, a wandering hand tapping on his hip.

"I thought my wusband would be a little more worried about his girl running off on him." Angel teased, a wide smirk could be seen from Hesediel's side view.

"You're pet names are never ending, aren't they?"

"Maybe you're just too nice to say no. Besides, I thought you enjoy us hanging out?"

"Of course I do. Also, I hardly think my amiability is the cause for any of this."

Angel flicked Hesediel's nose playfully, saying. "Hesy, your brife here don't believe you."

"Divorce me then if the trust is so poor. Also, return my jacket."

"Don't know what you mean."

"I have certain people asking too many questions about my declining wardrobe. I don't want others getting the wrong idea."

"Not my problem that they can't mind their own business."

"Angel..."

"Hesy, I know deep down. If you care, like honesty did, you have just took it back by now. You don't give a damn and you just like our banter. Admit it. I got you figured out there."

"I will not confirm nor denied. But, fine, be as you are."

The response was only a sharp laugh from the spider demon, leave the other to fetch his book. Relaxing back in his seat with such ease, he could have been made of water. Hesediel, though not showing the same stance, plucked the leaves with less of a jerk.

"I don't know if this will mean anything, Angel, but thank you for putting up with me for the last few years."

Angel just shrugged, a small twisted of a smile on his lips stayed downward. Flipping onto the next page, nearing the end of the book. On a whim had Angel to say with a small laugh. "On another note. You're taste of books are so nerdy."

"I'm going to ignore that." Hesediel answered back, finally done with the assorted flowers. Taking a lean break by the windowsill, looking out in the rare calmest invoking through the streets below of downtown area of Pentagram City. Unknowingly Hesediel runs a finger across the carvings on the vase, enlightening for a jiff and gone before it settled back into its faded and grim designs. Hesediel choosing to speak again. "Will you all be alright on the upcoming new year?"

"The princess has got the place marked as a no touch zone. I doubt it will work, but, hey, better than on the streets."

"Your boss doesn't give you shelter anymore?" Hesediel asked, taking a quick glance at the other whom just rolled his eyes.

"Don't go rogue on me, big guy, that wasn't the deal."

"I have no idea what you mean?"

Angel gave a sly smirk, closing the book once done. Standing up and handed the novel back. Looking up in a slant to catch the other's eyes, saying. "Sure ya don't. Denied it all you want, I'm not having you come with me to work, again." Angel, patted Hesediel on the arm in kind, adding. "Don't think I don't appreciate it. Just, you know, you got to think of the hotel first."

"I do. And I plan to keep to that. To Miss. Charlie and to those here. All of them." Hesediel said simply, book in hand moving to place it on the correct shelf by them.

"Keep up that sweet talk and you're going to give this whore high hopes." Angel said, as they left the library, catching Hesediel checking his watch before fixing himself, the suspenders hung at his hips back to the shoulders. Angel spoke again as Hesediel adjusted his tie and flower stem in his shirt pocket. "You got a long day? Don't want to keep you from your job and all."

"You seeking peace is hardly a distraction, Angel. Maybe at first, but it was understandable. I really don't mind."

"Yeah, I guess-"

"There you are my dear fellows! I was thinking you finally cave in, little dove, and disposed the body of Mr. Dust."

"Alastor." Hesediel greeted, his slight twisted in his shoulders didn't go unnoticed by Angel, who just nodded in greeting. Hesediel adding as he and Angel kept walking, Alastor trailing behind with that forever etched sharp smile. "Is there something you need?"

"From you? Oh goodness no, I was just noticing how quiet things were and well, the most tragedy comes from silence. If anything, color me dissatisfied at the results. I thought out of anyone would have murder the spider. How sad."

"Really, Alastor-"

"Though, wouldn't it be nice to see something of worth here. You living to your halo statist is falling quickly. I mean, like the rest of them. I thought you would give up this faux compassion of yours. Extermination day is nearing. Wouldn't it be nice to get first call. Quite-"

"Sorry to disappoint, hot stuff, but if your looking for a fun time. I have something else in mind." Angel tossed in, arms snaked around Hesediel's arched elbow that flexed when Alastor got a jerk reaction from the holy one.

Hesediel watched as Angel going on full work mode, having the blue tone flirting setting Alastor on edge, left eye twitching in frustration. Before it could go too far, Hesediel place a kind hand on Angel's hip. Dragging away before Alastor's shadow made an unwelcomed appearance.

"I think we should be going, Mr. Dust." Hesediel said in a low tone, eyeing as Alastor's rage seemed to be seeping from the walls.

"Oh, fine." Angel huffed, flicking his hair in a tiff to Alastor demeter, adding on a whim as they walked away. "We'll play at another time, Berg Boy. I look forward to it, remember the rope, don't want to disappoint your fans."

Alastor's head tilt with an unsettling crack, radio white noise filled the air. Hesediel sighed, arching the ache that running up his spine, sliding between the two. Keeping in mind to not touch either. Ignoring the tighten grip around his left ankle.

"Okay, you two, that's enough with whatever tension is going between you two. Ease up now. Think about what Miss. Charlie would think about this. Come on." Hesediel said calmly, angle his chin high enough to miss Alastor's microphone staff, the bunt of just inches away from Angel's face if Hesediel didn't grab it.

"Aren't you being a hero about this, little dove." Alastor radioed hissed, eyes and teeth flickering to each word.

Hesediel sighed, eyeing Alastor blandly when saying. "Hardly, but I don't expect you to believe that. Or anything I say. It's quite sad to see your progress slipping. But if anything, do not drag others into your schemes. Shouldn't me being your punching bag be enough?"

Alastor only etched out a sharp laugh, angled his staff to just grazed Hesediel's cheek. Leaving just a faint line, barely a mark as a soft glow kept the full force from pressing down. Angel suddenly went from cocky to just unsure what was going on between them. A slight worry coming to play went a darkening line gathered in the corner of his eye and ear towards Angel.

"A groveling eggplant like you is just a side dish."

"Of course... how silly of me." Hesediel answered, about to to add more when Charlie and Vaggie showed up, looking for Alastor on some filing.

Angel took the chance to dragged Hesediel away. Shouting out an excuse that he was late for his appointment. Not letting Hesediel correct and long gone, before others could give a word back edgewise. Hesediel carefully taking care of the dark stains on his being, letting it whisked into the air like thin smoke.

"Clever thinking there, Angel." Hesediel said, once they found themselves in front of Hesediel's office.

Angel shrugged, while the other unlock the door. Going in when invited and slumped harshly into the couch. Hands covering his eyes in thought, catching clinks and water hissing in the sparce silence between them.

"Tea?"

"I would rather have a stiff drink, but yeah, sure. Are you okay? Smiles seemed more prickly than usual."

"Could be better. Though not the worst I had to deal with. Also, Alastor is Alastor, I been wise to leave him be in his hissy cat fits. Though, right now, it's understandable to see from his point of view to things."

Angel laughed, sad and bitter, at the truth to those words, relaxing on the couch the best he could. Not well, given he heard Hesediel call out to his name, in a tone, that he Angel thought as a worried parent.

"What the fuck even was that?" Angel asked, taking the tea when it was ready, blowing the steam away, and sipped. A brow arch when he adding in peeked instrest. "Rum?"

"Not a word to Miss. Charlie or Mr. Husk."

"Is the little kitty keeping a stash here or something?"

"I will not confirm nor deny that." Hesediel said, taking a sip from his own cup. Rubbing his left eye from the pulse throb that twitched now and then. Saying in kind. "Call this as a thank you back there. That wouldn't have been pleasant."

"Doesn't answer my question, Hesy."

"Which one?"

"Any of them, jerk."

"The alcohol is a little bribe between Mr. Husk and I for him to rise chances to show up. It helps and our conversations on art enlightening. I don't approve. He knows, but at least keeps to a small dose. It's pleasing to see him try."

"Cute."

"My, my... is that jealousy I hear?" Hesediel said in dull jest that invoked a snicker from the other.

"You wish."

"Hardly."

"Really, handsome, what was that?"

"I rather not speak of that. Some parts are hard to explain and given events between us. I don't want to alarm you, if anything."

"Keep it simple. I can take it. I'm a hard bitch for a living, it's pretty much my job. Besides, this is kind of what we agree on. You scratch my back. I'll try not to bang yours."

"Really, Angel..."

"Oh, shut up and spill already."

Hesediel eyed the other, over the rim of the cup. Thinking in how to phrase it gently. Letting the sweetness of the tea calm him just enough to loosen the tightness in his shoulders. Finally speaking. "It's kind of form of punishment."

"Okay... you going to give me more than that?"

"I don't really want to."

Angel glanced at him, letting the silence roll between for what felt like an endless time loop. Choosing his next words carefully. "Can it kill you?"

Hesedie gave a hummed, the closest sound of a laugh Angel gets out of him, before saying. "That would be a bit pointless to others. It was far much worst than this, now it's just when negative emotional state of others are at their lowest. Given mine are locked away and I can't vent them out naturally, that leaves my nebulae being is in painful condition and crushed against the outcomes."

"Crushed?"

"Picture a car or trash being compacted into a tight shape to where if liquid was in, it would seek an exit given the first space is nonexistent. It has messed my vision to a degree when in that state. Though, it can be tiring at times, more so that these exoskeletons are hard to take care of."

"Huh... so you don't really look like this. Such a shame and waste of a pretty face."

"I didn't want to look like this when coming to help. But staying in my nexus form isn't safe, as its far too sensitive to the environment like here and above, while mildly distracting with mortals, and being formless is not much a welcoming look, to at least humans. Well, the adult ones anyway. I'm unsure and do not want to try with any of you. Sanity is a precious thing after all."

The spider let a loose smirk at the odd joke from the other, only nodding. Angel finished his cup, letting Hesediel fetch him another. Letting the information sink in. Eyeing the tall being dressed in white and purple.

Angel found himself saying offhand. "I guess we have more in common than you thought, handsome."

Hesediel held out the cup, but held a little back to have Angel look at him in confusion. The holy one adding. "Not true. I believe you can get out of your chains, Angel."

"Now you're just being nice. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to get into my pants. You almost got this slut's heart skipping a beat." Angel snorted, taking a quick gulp not to look at the other.

"I wish you rethink some of your self titles, Angel."

"Hey, I'm just saying the truth. What else would I be?"

"G trian paid noan aoiveae de ol." Hesediel hushed baritone as usual, as he walked away to clean up his kitchenette.

Angel just looks at him oddly, the lost tone thick in his words. "What the hell was that?"

"Worry not, it was all in kind." Hesediel answered, glancing at his watch quickly to say next. "I have a few appointments today. Do you wish to continue this later?"

"Oh. You say sweet nothings, wusband and now you plan on leaving me hung to dry. I see your game."

"Whatever you believe, Angel. Be my guess. But still, thank you for this. This really shows an arising amiability for yourself."

"Damn... if I had know. I would have gotten you in my bed sooner."

"Angel..."

Hesediel looked over his shoulder when feeling a light pat on his lower back, a sassy girn Angel eyes him back. Saying something that neither thought had to be said. "Hey, it's what friends are for." Ending with a wink before strutting out of the office that made air around Hesediel to be a little more breathable than before.

"Friends, long time since I last made one. That's always nice to have in kind." Hesediel murmured to himself, in ease, as he finished up in time to have one of his clients showed up.


	22. Geranium - Love

**Geranium**

"I must say, Miss. Charlie, I'm impress on your wills about this. Rook to knight." Hesediel said, mindful in his words while he straighten out his office. The usual picture fixing and book shuffling.

"Just doing what a boss should do and keep an eye on her employees. Even the most behaved ones."

"Do I still count as that?"

Charlie gives a tinkle of laughter, eyeing her next move with a kind smile in place. Letting the silence roll between them. Neither adding more to it, as they carried onward. She finds herself tapping a finger on her chin, thinking, puzzled in debating her next move. Leaving with her Bishop in the open.

"You're turn."

"Miss. Charlie, be honest... do you like playing this?" Hesediel asked, standing near to removed his loss two Rooks, and setting his Knight in mirror distance.

"Umm... well yea-okay. Maybe? No. But you like this." Charlie jumbled, until finally staying with an answer.

"I do, but you are clearly bored."

"No. I'm good. It's what? Three to fourteen. I can handle another round." Charlie said with glee, the wholesome cheery smile as ever.

"We can do something else. You won't hurt my feels, this is your appointment after all."

She shrugged at first, posing gently on the couch as the princess she was raised. Trying to think of a new topic, eyes wandering the office to do just that. Hesediel watched as his boss lays back on the couch, pouting and arms crossed. Brows arched in thought, while he cleaned the coffee table. Soon, she finally found her voice.

"Yeah... oh! Maybe books? I haven't gotten to all of your collection, but maybe we can talk about that?"

"Whatever you wish, is fine."

"Right. So, I won't beat around the bush here. How come you don't have any... umm, how to phrase this." Charlie spoke with confidence, though midway had the words fall, upon when Hesediel looked her way, that despite his stale expression, it felt remorseful.

"Love stories, I take is what you mean. Given the sources of books you and I have. We certainly favor genres over others. So lends to the ideas behind that and why. Is that your question?"

Charlie let a soft chuckle pass her lips, in saying. "Not as formal, but yes."

"Well to be frank." Hesediel started with, inclined his head when hearing her snort. Shaking his head to her wordless jest, in going to say. "Not that I don't mind love stories. More to say romance isn't ideal to me. I find the weight of love differently and many of my stories I enjoy reflect that."

The smile once wide and cheerful upon Charlie's face, dipped to those words. Pounderment clear as her brows arch up in worry, a slight frown, while her body stayed relaxed against the plush couch. Hesediel added nothing to her actions, as he rose from his seat, making a hush comment on making tea for them.

"So..."

"It's not that I don't find it pointless in anyway or a major in anyone's life. But from the books and common knowledge, nothing can hold a candle to it." Hesediel answered, placing the small tea set on the table. Fixing his cup while Charlie did the same.

The silence was far from being deafening.

"What kind of love have you seen or heard, Hesy?"

"Boring. I doubt those are tales you wish to hear, in all honesty."

"Well, it is my appointment. So, you know?"

"A sneaky ploy of yours, Miss. Charlie?"

"Of course not. Perish the thought, Hesediel."

Hesediel peeked to his boss, catching the coy smile hidden under the rim of the cup. Joyful eyes staring back. Awaiting in jittery patience. Letting loose an airy breath, in answering with. "I believe I know a few stories. Tales of figures you may not name to and some lost to history. One's my mentors would tell. Well maybe not Jetrel. Love was more a cathedral death trap to him. More so when one of own fell in love with a mistress of night."

That rose an invested arch brow, Charlie following with. "Forbidden love?"

"The most classical of its time. I only met her a handful of times. Breathtaking for how close her image was to the first woman of creation."

"Must have been a big fanboy moment for you." Charlie teased.

Hesediel waved off the comment and continued. "How smitten the one I called teacher and brother, to act like a child around her. Yet, she saw nothing of it and soon her flirty rejections became a sirens bell to my brother's ears. For the time, it was all harmless and he, them both, were happy."

"I feel like this has a sad ending."

"More bittersweet tis really, Miss. Charlie. Though I have lost on how long the courting went. The realms outside were beyond anyone's control. My brother did much he could to keep the higher ups pleased. Challenging any who questioned his stance. For you see, Churbs are not meant for the simple pleasures of what my brother and the mistress wove. They never mixed their lives more than needed. To put it simply... they made it work and that alone creates envy."

"What was holding back the mistress?"

"Hard to say. I never found the words to ask her when we chatted. From the mortals weaved was either her humanity and limited time, or how the night was more home to her than most believed... though, I think it was more of jealousy from akin to my brother's rank. Rules have reasons. Yet, still leave much for one to desire. One I knew enough that neither wanted."

"You really think that?"

"Call it a hunch, Charlie."

Charlie sat her cold cup of tea down, unknowingly for how long time passed. Eyes wandering around the room. Once or twice landing on a painting or the stain glass window. Lost in thought.

"The kind of jealousy in this. Is not which you think of. From last I saw of them, they're happy. Strained because of their new lives but wouldn't change a thing."

Charlie felt her lips curved into a tiny smile at the thought, saying. "That's good. What kind of jealousy though?"

"The kind where pride and greed are what we wary the most. Too much of it and taints one's thoughts. Thinking by all else the Almighty won't notice. No one can hide their true means from The Great Dreamer, the other title to Almighty. Heeds all and knows all. When desires and hope are shown, one's purpose will change. If they want it or not. The Almighty does well to correct and balance it."

"Which means?"

"They go where they are most needed. My brother's place was not in heaven. Nor the actions that followed could have been stopped. Fate, destiny, choice... call it whatever pleases one. It doesn't take away the loss."

"Love and jealousy broke your family... I-I... oh, Hesy."

"When cutting to the bare of it. Yes, it does sound very petty."

"I..."

Hesediel reached out with one hand, laying on top both Charlie's much smaller ones. Given just a gentle pat, when seeing the shivers break through the young demon and was kind to let Charlie pull away to loosely tangled their fingers together. Silence hung until Charlie spoke again.

"It's not blue and gloom, right?"

"Among other things. Sometimes even the smallest things leave the biggest dents. Though in this instance, there was more. But I doubt you want to hear politics in this love story. So, we'll leave at that. What your parents had then and still, is by far simply... remarkable."

"They sure don't show it now."

"Yes, something I had to grown used to as well. To a degree. I believe that maybe they are just being wary. More so now of a noisey and cheerful spawn of theirs."

"Sounds like you're humoring me here, Hesy." Charlie said, wary of a laughter while the normal shine her eyes dimmed. To respond on lifting the slipping arches that wrapped around Hesediel. Soon adding. "Would apologizing on their behalf mean anything?"

"There is nothing in need in that. What's done is done."

"Still, I feel a but in this."

"Yet. It has not made me bitter. Wiser if anything, Charlie. My brother and sister-in-arms are happy. My other mentors and fellowships are in peace as they can be. I may not know where all of them are or their thoughts to it, and I will likely never get an answer. I feel enough to know to not linger on doubt or anger of the unknown. I may question some things, comes with the turf if you will. But seeing my ascha pash od ol lorslq blans makes things a little easier that all this was worth it. So, in the terms of love. I feel romance can't hold a blazing fire to that of family or friendship. Childish as it may seem. But it's more than enough."

"Yet, my dad would never speak of this."

"You're father has his reasons. Miss... Char - Charlotte, as I might, I can't tell you everything... that is something for them, your mother and father, must do. And believe me, their love for you is something that can't be said in words."

"Yet, they won't even tell what happen by then. Not even you... I thought... well, you know."

Hesediel moved to sit by Charlie, caring a soft hand over her shoulder. An odd attempt of a side hug. Though, Charlie returned it in kind, mindful of his wears and hid her face in his long sleeve.

"Those tales are not meant for me to say. I couldn't nor would I tell you. Let the truth of what you know now not break your faith for the betterment of your people, Charlotte. Remember, for every idea thought, it has to been given time, care, and hope."

"But, I have been running this place for almost felt like a decade. And it's been barely a scratch."

"Neither was the paradoxical realm of my home when I started. I'm one-sixthteenth of the mortal's unrecored world age and I'm still finding things to change and fix. Nothing is ever done by a snap of the fingers or a catchy number, Charlotte."

"How many times are you going to say that."

"Until this song and dance is more than phase to you. You may you are an adult, doesn't mean you ever outgrow a lesson."

The little demon smiled, with a playful annoyance that twitched her cheek. Nicking a little moment, as she looked off away in thought. Letting the moment come and go, by the recall long ago.

"They'll never tell me, will they?"

"I can't say. Ask again and again, the result won't change. Love between parent and child is different for every family from what I have witnessed."

The statement peeked Charlie's interested to have her look upward to the tall being.

"Yes, even mine." Hesediel said, before adding quickly when she was about to speak. "And no, for personal reasons we are talking about that life."

"You called me Charlotte. You think I will let that slide. Really?"

"Curious little blue bird you are. Spry as a little chick looking for feed, honestly." Hesediel sighed, catching how the once redden eyes of the other's were clearing from the dry humours tone.

"Not going to get out of this one."

"Actually, your time ran out about fifteen minutes ago. Might as well call a day for. Least I be struck by those love you dearly because you leave my office in tears. My pride and wellbeing would be at stake, child."

Charlie titters in laughter.

"How wonderful you find my suffering amusing."

Charlie tries to calm herself, guilty with a wide grin much to the subdue amusement of the other. Trying as she might to collect herself was all in veins.

"Hesy, come on. You promised more than one story. Please." Charlie pleaded, watching Hesediel clean up the tea set and straighten the already persistent room.

"I might just leave you hanging, as they say. Come now, dinner is starting soon. Let us not keep the others waiting." Hesediel said, having the cups and pot soak in the tiny sink, glancing over his shoulder to catch not an ounce of sadness in Charlie's being.

"I'll go willingly if you promised another story later." Charlie pleaded once more.

"I make no word to that... but we'll see. Alright?"

"Like what?"

"Ever heard of the story of when a star stolen the morning. Or when a lord of defeat was gifted a feather from the clouds. I'm sure you must have heard the tale of the youngest chard of Aegipan raised by Cepheus and Cygnus..." Hesediel listed as they headed out, catching Charlie paused in step.

"The last one. My mom told me that story a lot when I was younger." Charlie answered, with a slight pout when continued with a slight. "It was mostly after I had a fit with dad. Saying that any family fall but it takes time and understanding to patch things up... how..."

"Picture if you will of a soul being unfit to be a father but tries to be for a boy that needs love because the world unkindness didn't stop at one strike. One of the few things your father and that fable have in common."

"Wait... wait. Wait! Are you saying that-"

"There you two are. Niffty has been waiting for you two. I say, laziness is not of either of you. Hurry now, her dishes are simply divine."

Charlie looked to the of the hall, spotting Alastor with a well nature smile. Saying in kind. "We're on our way, Al." Sparing a glance to the tall being, with a obtuse smirk, adding. "Another time, Dr. Hes?"

"I love nothing more of that, Miss. Charlie. Our time together is not something I like to waste on." Hesediel answered back, elbow out to her in kind. Saying softly. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Charlie replied with more sass on her rebellion back.


End file.
